Mass Effect: Summitatem
by Nictis
Summary: Toda historia tiene un principio incluso la de la Comandante Shepard, pero todo en la galaxia tiene un propósito incluso el amor, tan esquivo de encontrar tiene un raro sentido del humor, sobretodo si se encuentra dentro de la Alianza. De la niñez de Shepard hasta el final de ME1, futuro Shenko. M: por lenguaje y contenido adulto.
1. El nacimiento de una leyenda

**Capítulo 1: El nacimiento de una leyenda.**

_11 de abril de 2154 __Barcelona_

Un llanto de bebe se oye en la cubierta medica de la sede de la Alianza en Barcelona, John Shepard mira a su mujer Hanna y a su hija recién nacida. Nada es más importante para el que su familia y conservar la familia siendo un marine de la Alianza de Sistemas es más que complicado.

-¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? – pregunta el.

-¿Qué te parece Alexandra como tu abuela? – pregunto ella.

-Mejor Alexa, igualmente nadie la llamara por su nombre completo – le respondió el dándole un beso en la frente a su mujer.

-Hola Alexa, estoy segura que vas hacernos sentir muy orgullosa de ti- dijo Hanna a su hija.

_2159 - 5 años después._

Los cinco años que concedía la Alianza a los marines para criar a sus hijos en la tierra había terminado. Lo cual significaba Hanna que volver al servicio activo. Para Alexa supondría un gran cambió de vivir en una ciudad a orillas del Mar Mediterráneo cerca de su abuelo a convivir en naves espaciales rodeada de Marines de la Alianza cambiando de hogar cada vez que sus padres tuvieran un traslado.

John estaba preocupado como afectaría a su hija las idas y venidas de él y su mujer.

-John no estés tan preocupado – le dijo su padre – tú también pasaste por lo mismo.

-Por eso mismo estoy preocupado, todavía me acuerdo de lo triste y solo que me sentía – le respondió.

John también era hijo de la Alianza el Almirante Ian Shepard era su padre

-¿Mejor hubiera sido morir en la Guerra del primer contacto, Capitán? – le pregunto a su hijo.

-No, claro que no- le respondió el.

-Entonces no te preocupes John, tu hija es lista y dura como el mejor de los Marines –

-Si ya he visto como la haces desfilar y saludar-

-¡Que culpa tengo yo si quiere parecerse a su abuelo! La echaré de menos, como no vengáis cada permiso que tengáis me encargare que os hagan un consejo de Guerra- le dijo su padre muy seriamente.

-¡Papi! – grito Alexa al entrar al despacho de su abuelo sin avisar.

-¿Esa es forma de entrar en un despacho alférez? – se burló su abuelo.

-¡No zeñor! – Dijo Alexa poniéndose firme imitando a los marines que tenía a cargo su abuelo – Papi, zeñor ven a jugar me lo prometizte.

A su padre le hacía mucha gracia cuando seseaba, se le habían caído los dientes de delante y a causa de eso le costaba decir las ese, pero no había padre más orgulloso. Su hija era lista para su edad, rubia color de pelo muy inusual con esos ojos azules como el color del mediterráneo. De sonrisa fácil pero con mucho carácter. Ya temía cuando dejara la niñez y se convirtiera en adolescente.

-Ya voy – le respondió el cogiéndola en brazos y sacándola al jardín.

Su padre les siguió siempre le había encantado ver a su hijo jugando con su nieta, el Almirante estaba muy orgulloso de lo que había conseguido su hijo. Esperaba que Jane su mujer pudiera verlos al igual que él.

-Almirante me está babeando el suelo – dijo Hanna sentándose a su lado.

-No lo puedo evitar, tu hija es maravillosa- le respondió – Os echaré tanto de menos

-Nosotros también a ti – le dijo cogiéndole de la mano.

El Almirante era una persona seria un hombre forjado en la batalla que había perdido a su mujer muy joven y que había intentado ser un buen padre aunque a veces el mismo creía que había fallado, pero ahora en su vejez a punto de retirarse creía que su familia era lo más importante para él y la protegería hasta su último aliento.

-¿Cabe uno más para ver el espectáculo? – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Steve! – Dijo el Almirante Shepard – viejo amigo siéntate.

Steve Hackett el Almirante más joven de la Alianza, un hombre de honor y buen amigo de la familia.

-No puedo quedarme mucho rato, tengo que partir para la estación Arturo, solo he estado unos días en la tierra para visitar a la familia y no quería marcharme sin despedirme de vosotros.

La pequeña de los Shepard sonrió al ver al Almirante.

-¡Zeñor! – se posó delante de él y le saludo con la mano como haría su padre si estuviera de servicio.

-Puede descansar, soldado – dijo Hackett con una sonrisa.-John tu hija apunta maneras.

- No hace falta que lo jure señor –

-¿Vuelves dentro de poco al SSV Gerunda verdad? – pregunto Hackett.

-Si en cuanto hayamos empaquetado lo necesario, Hanna ha sido destinada a la nave diplomática SSV Midgar mientras Alexa no vaya al instituto – dijo John un poco melancólico.

-Ella estará muy bien, el embajador Polatli es muy buena persona- le dijo Hackett.

_2164 – SSV Midgar._

La madre de Alexa había capitaneado la SSV Midgar durante cinco años, había visto crecer a su hija entre marines de la Alianza, jugar con sistemas de propulsión y esconderse en los rincones más insólitos de la nave poniendo en jaque a toda la tripulación.

Ese día había sido duro, demasiadas conferencias vía comunicación cuántica con los altos mandos de la Alianza y solo tenía ganas de sentarse en el sofá de su camarote y pasar un rato con su hija. Casi no la veía y eso que convivían en la misma nave.

-¿Hola cariño como han ido las clases? – pregunto Hanna a su hija.

-Bien he sacado un 10 en historia de la tierra y un nueve en matemáticas- le explico su hija – ¿mama sabes qué?

-No cuéntame-

- ¡Puedo hacer magia! – le respondió Alexa entusiasmada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto preocupada.

-Mira te lo enseñare – le respondió Alexa mientras hacía levitar un vaso de agua un palmo por encima de la mesa.

A Hanna le cayó el mundo encima, lo que más había temido des de que nació su hija se había hecho realidad. Su pequeña era una biótica y todo era por su culpa. Cuando estaba destinada en el SVR Nápoles fue expuesta al elemento cero intentando salvar a los tripulantes de la sala de máquinas.

-Alexa, ¿se lo has enseñado a alguien? – pregunto.

Ella negó con la cabeza con cara de asustada por si había hecho algo malo.

-Oh, cariño no tengas miedo no has hecho nada malo, simplemente no se lo cuentes a nadie, será nuestro secreto-

Hanna abrazo a su hija, pensando en que debía hacer ahora. Pero solo podía pensar en el embajador Polatli, su hija Ranha también era una biótica y se la habían llevado a la estación espacial del Salto Cero donde se desarrollaba el programa BAaT. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba en esa estación.

-Vete a lavar y luego iremos a cenar- le dijo a su hija.

Alexa obedeció y su fue a la ducha.

-Oficial, aquí la Capitana Shepard póngame un canal seguro con mi marido el Capitán Shepard SSV Gerunda – dijo Hanna al oficial de comunicaciones del Midgar.

-Ei, hola cariño. ¿Creía que hablaríamos mañana me vuelto a confundir de día? – dijo John a través del comunicador.

-John- dijo Hanna con voz temblorosa – Alexa…

-¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Ella está bien? – pregunto alarmado.

-Si ella está bien, simplemente oh, John ella es biótica – dijo Hanna rompiendo a llorar.

-Shh, cariño no pasa nada –

-¿Y si se la llevan a BAaT? –

-Voy a llamar a mi padre para que nos asesore, tú deberías coger un permiso de tierra y llevar la niña a Barcelona, ¿tienes días atrasados verdad? – pregunto John.

Hanna asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, tu actúa como si no pasara nada de momento es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ahora tengo que dejarte tengo mucho trabajo nos vemos en la tierra, te quiero – dijo John antes de cortar la comunicación.

Las palabras de su marido habían sido poco confortables pero nada podía hacer excepto lo que habían acordado.

_2164 Barcelona- La Tierra_

Hanna había llegado a la tierra a principios de primavera de ese mismo año y su suegro el Almirante Shepard estaba encantando de tener a su familia con él, pero aunque estaba feliz de ver a su nieta sabía que la visita no era de placer.

-No vamos a poder demorarlo mucho- dijo el Almirante.

-Lo sé, pero podemos intentar mover unos hilos, al menos retrasarlo hasta que se produzca una nueva generación de implantes- dijo John – se ha demostrado que los L1 causan graves efectos secundarios.

-Sí, tienes razón, podemos jugar esa carta para retrasar su ingreso en el salto cero-

-Pero no se la pueden llevar a la fuerza – se quejó Hanna.

-En realidad sí que pueden, todavía no se sabe cómo afectara la biótica a los humanos, todo esto es relativamente nuevo para nuestra especie – explico el Almirante – tanto la Alianza como los Gobiernos Terrestres han dejado muy claro que todo niño biótico tendrá que pasar una temporada en BAaT para aprender a controlar sus poderes.

-Es la excusa perfecta, recurrir al miedo de la gente para poder comprobar el potencial biótico – dijo John.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, pero de momento la niña debería quedarse aquí conmigo, Steve Hackett opina lo mismo –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Hanna.

-Steve cree que bajo la supervisión de un Almirante se podrá retrasar la entrada en BAaT, sumándole nuestra reticencia a los implantes L1, podríamos retrasarlo varios años sin parecer que estamos poniendo trabas a ello – aclaro el Almirante.

-Si creéis que es lo mejor….- respondió ella apenada – la echaré tanto de menos.

-Bueno será una excusa para que vengáis más a la Tierra – dijo el Almirante intentando sacar hierro al asunto.

Al cabo de unos días John y Hanna volvieron a sus respectivos destinos, la despedida había sido un drama aunque Alexa no había llorado, ya que decía que los soldados no lloran. Se la veía claramente afectada como si sus padres fueran a abandonarla por el simple hecho de que ella pudiera hacer levitar las cosas.

Pasaron varios años en los cuales el Almirante Shepard había invitado a varias amigas Asari que había hecho en sus viajes a la ciudadela en calidad de representante de la Alianza. Ellas habían ayudado a su nieta a prepararse para cuando le implantaran los amplificadores. Enseñándole técnicas para liberar a energía acumulada e incluso lanzar algún ataque. Todas y cada una de ellas había dicho lo mismo que esa niña tenía un gran potencial y estaban deseosas de ver sus progresos.

En 2167 salió la nueva generación de amplificadores bióticos y el Almirante ya no pudo demorar más lo inevitable, la pequeña de los Shepard recibirá sus implantes a mediados de ese año quisieran o no sus padres y cuando la recuperación hubiera terminado ingresaría en BAaT al igual que todos los demás niños bióticos.

Pero al año siguiente una semana justo antes de que Alexa fuera trasladada a la estación de Salto Cero, un incidente ocurrió en la estación uno de los alumnos había matado a uno de los instructores.

El Almirante Shepard sabía que era la excusa perfecta para evitar que su nieta ingresara en la programa. Había leído atentamente el informe del incidente, el Comandante Vyrnnus había muerto a causa de una patada biótica, Kaidan Alenko así se llamaba el muchacho había agredido a su instructor para intentar proteger a una compañera que estaba siendo maltratada por dicho instructor. Aunque todo eso se había tapado a la opinión pública para no despertar todavía más odio hacia los Turianos. El Almirante al leer las referencias del comandante y la impunidad que le habían dado los altos cargos de BAaT se alegró de que ese muchacho lo hubiera matado.

Su nieta tendría que ir identificada toda su vida pero como mínimo podría gozar de una vida relativamente normal.


	2. Recluta de la Alianza

**Capítulo 2: Recluta de la Alianza.**

Alexa había podido disfrutar de una adolescencia bastante normal, salvo por la parte en que ella había de ir debidamente documentada en todo momento como biótica.

Des de que las instalaciones de BAaT habían sido cerradas ella había vuelto a la Alianza con sus padres cambiando de nave y de estación espacial para seguir la trayectoria profesional de estos. A veces echaba de menos vivir en la tierra donde los fines de semana iban con su abuelo a hacer prácticas de supervivencia y siempre había alguien en casa con quien compartir el tiempo. No como en las frías estancias en las que estaba ahora.

El momento de la graduación en el instituto se acercaba y varias universidades terrestres se sorteaban su ingreso. Pero ella no estaba interesada en su futuro académico. Lo que siempre había deseado era unirse a la Alianza como habían hecho sus padres y también su abuelo.

A mediados de 2172 la pequeña de los Shepard se convierte oficialmente en recluida de la Alianza de sistemas.

-Alexa mañana es tu primer día en la academia, me gustaría decirte que no tendrás ningún problema, pero seguramente con tu apellido y la hoja de servicios, algún instructor te haga trabajar más que al resto – le dijo su padre por videoconferencia.

-Tranquilo el abuelo ya me ha preparado para todo esto, cuanto más duro me lo pongan más trabajare para impresionarles – le respondió ella- quiero ser una N7.

-Siempre has aspirado a eso, si es realmente lo que quieres tu madre y yo te apoyaremos. Mantendremos el contacto cuando nos sea posible, ahora tengo que dejarte- le dijo su padre.

-Entiendo, papá ve con cuidado- le dijo antes de desconectar la conferencia.

Alexa miro la habitación su equipaje hecho y bien ordenado. Había nacido para ser marine y se lo demostraría a todo aquel que pensara que no se lo merecía. Ahora empezaría lo duro.

_1 año después._

En ese año Alexa se había ganado el apodo de reina de los hielos. Tenía pocos amigos e infundía respeto a sus compañeros no solo por el potencial biótico sino también por el nivel de su entrenamiento. Sus superiores la habían elogiado muchas veces por su capacidad de reacción y su liderazgo. Pero a ella eso no se le subía a la cabeza, no le gustaban los elogios y mucho menos gratuitos.

Esa tarde llegaba una tanda de nuevos reclutas. Carne fresca como los llamaban. Algunas de sus compañeras estaban sumamente entusiasmadas con los chicos nuevos que desembarcaban en la estación.

Pero a Alexa eso le importaba bien poco no había ido ahí a ligar sino para servir a la humanidad.

Iba totalmente distraída por el pasillo en dirección a los gimnasios para liberar un poco de energía estática acumulada cuando sin querer choco con una espalda musculosa.

-Oh… lo siento- dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger su pad de datos.

-Tranquila no me ha hecho daño señora- dijo con una voz ronca y condenadamente sexy.

Alexa levanto la vista un segundo para encontrarse unos ojos del color del whisky y una sonrisa sincera. Dios pero que guapo era ese hombre pensó para sí misma.

Los dos fueron a recoger el datapad del suelo cuando sus dedos se encontraron por un segundo y la electricidad corrió entre ellos, no como cuando te das calambre por la electricidad estática, sino algo totalmente distinto.

-Lo siento, tendría que haber liberado estática antes no pretendía darte calambre – se volvió a disculpar ella.

-¿Biótica? – pregunto el con curiosidad.

-¿Si algún problema cadete? – pregunto ella cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho.

-Ninguno señora, si no tendría problemas conmigo mismo también – dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Oh...- atino a decir.

-Kaidan Alenko, a sus órdenes – le dijo mientras le saludaba.

-Alférez Alexa Shepard – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Kaidan se la estrecho volviendo a sentir esa electricidad entre los dos.

-Supongo que te veré en clase de biótica, no llegues tarde al sargento O 'hará no le gustan los que llegan tarde, adiós Kaidan – dijo ella mientras pasaba por su lado dirección hacia el gimnasio.

A Alexa el corazón le iba desbocado como si hubiera corrido un esprín y no podía quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos.

-Ei Kaidan – dijo un muchacho- veo que has conocido a la que llaman la Reina de Hielo.

-¿Reina de Hielo? – Pregunto Kaidan extrañado – a mí me ha parecido muy agradable.

-Si ella es una biótica impresionante, una vanguardista, se ve que tiene un temple impresionante y no se altera por nada – le conto – pero hay que decir que esta buenísima como me gustaría deshacerla.

Kaidan miro con mala cara a su compañero, claro que se había dado cuenta que era hermosa pero no hacía falta tratarla como un cacho de carne.

-¿Qué pasa aquí reclutas? – pregunto una voz grave detrás de ellos.

Kaidan y su compañero se pusieron firmes y saludaron al teniente.

-Nada señor solo comentábamos la calidad del personal de la estación – dijo el muchacho.

-Dejemos claro una cosa, la alférez Shepard no es un trozo de carne, ella es un activo importante para la Alianza – dijo el teniente – y lo más importante a un es una mujer y si vais a servir a la Alianza no se toleraran según que comportamientos.

-¿Usted cómo se llama? – pregunto el teniente señalando al compañero de Kaidan.

-Joe Miller – respondió el muchacho.

-Si noto otro comportamiento indecoroso hacia cualquier miembro de la Alianza me encargare que le formen un consejo de guerra – dijo el teniente – ahora vete de aquí.

Kaidan no se podía mover, creía que ahora el teniente la tomaría con él por los comentarios lascivos de su compañero.

-Espero que usted no sea como su compañero, sr. Alenko – le dijo.

-No sr. ¿Pero como sabe usted mi nombre? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Me llamo Jordan Blair, tu padre sirvió con el mío- le conto.

-Si me acuerdo de su padre, lamento su perdido sr – le respondió Kaidan.

-Shepard es una buena amiga mía y no tolerare que nadie se meta con ella ¿queda claro?- dijo el teniente – aunque si eres como tu padre no tendremos ningún problema, ahora vete a instalar las clases empiezan temprano.

Kaidan se dirigió a los cuartos que le habían asignado como era nuevo tendría que compartir con otros tres chicos, mientras andaba solo podía pensar en Shepard, esos ojos azules le habían calado hondo y aunque estaba bajo la protección del enorme teniente pensaba que era una mujer que se podría valer por ella sola.

_A la mañana siguiente._

A parte de la formación estándar de la Alianza, los reclutas bióticos tenían clases especiales para ellos, así que Kaidan se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento número dos, donde para su sorpresa solo estaba Shepard el alférez que se había encontrado la noche pasada y la cual había llenado sus sueños.

-Alférez – dijo Kaidan saludándola.

-Hola Kaidan – le dijo ella con una sonrisa genuina – veo que has seguido mi consejo sobre llegar pronto.

Kaidan pensaba que no podría respirar, Shepard no era solo una cara bonita, sino que tenía un cuerpo escultural tonificado pero lleno de curvas y unos senos de considerable tamaño.

-Sí, gracias por el aviso – le dijo Kaidan recuperando la compostura – cuantos solemos ser en este tipo de clases.

-Normalmente somos unos veinte, pero creo que este año ha bajado el número de reclutas bióticos, sino recuerdo mal seremos unos quince – le conto Alexa – normalmente a los de primer año el primer día os evaluaran y luego decidirá en que escuadra iréis.

-¿Y luego? – pregunto el con curiosidad mientras empezaba a estirar su musculatura como hacia ella.

-Normalmente nos dividen en grupos de cinco, mezclando capacidades, nunca pondrá varios centinelas en el mismo escuadrón pues tienden solo a defenderse, quiere formar grupos homogéneos – le explico ella – luego nos darán armas de fogueo y nos enfrentara en simulacros de batalla.

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad? – pregunto él.

-Bueno me han encasillado como vanguardista por que se dar saltos bióticos, pero también se usar la alteración ¿y tú? – pregunto ella.

-Centinela, se me da bien generar barreras bióticas pero también tengo conocimientos tecnológicos – le respondió el.

No se habían dado cuenta mientras hablaban pero sus compañeros habían empezado a llegar igual que el enorme teniente que había conocido Kaidan la noche anterior.

-Eh Shepard, ¿este año podre tenerte en mi escuadrón? – pregunto Jordan.

-Mmm, no se… ¿pagas bien?- respondió ella con tono burleta – Jordan te presento a Kaidan Alenko es su primer año.

-Ya nos conocimos ayer – le dijo Jordan tendiéndole la mano – ¿eres un L2 verdad? Vi la cicatriz del implante ayer cuando te ibas.

-Guau un L2 – dijo Alexa.

-Si – respondió Kaidan pasándose una mano por la nuca.

-Yo también – le dijo Jordan – por suerte las migrañas son lo máximo que me ha pasado pero he oído cosas horribles.

-Yo puedo decir que he seguido su misma suerte señor – dijo Kaidan aliviado por la forma en que lo trataba el teniente.

-Ohh dios ahora tendré dos pesados a los cuales tendré que llevar a la badia medica cuando una chica les de calabazas – dijo Alexa dramáticamente.

Los tres se rieron hasta que entro el sargento O 'hará.

-Bien soldados, estáis aquí para aprender a usar vuestros talentos bióticos en combate – dijo- nada de pasarse al primero que se extralimite en sus capacidades será expulsado. Normalmente el primer día hago una evaluación a los principiantes pero este año como somos menos creo que con vuestros dosieres tendré suficiente sino haremos cambios más a delante.

Shepard y Jordan se miraron extrañados ¿por qué tanta prisa?

El sargento fue leyendo los nombres que irían en cada escuadrón, estaban bastante equilibrados, solo quedaban cinco nombres.

-Teniente Jordan, adepto, tendrá a su cargo la alférez Shepard, vanguardista y a los nuevos reclutas; Kaidan Alenko, centinela, Sara Velázquez, adepto, Víctor Costa, centinela – dijo el sargento.

Jordan se froto las manos con Shepard en su equipo seria la mar de divertido, ella es de las que dan pelea como había podido comprobar el año pasado.

-Jefes de escuadrón, tenéis una hora para formar a vuestro pelotón – dijo el sargento – luego empezara la fiesta.

Jordan se reunió con su equipo.

-Bien, tenemos un buen equipo, Alenko y Costa quiero unas barreras fuertes y unas buenas sacudidas si se acercan demasiado. Sara, tú y yo les daremos duro a distancia – dijo Jordan.

- ¿Y yo? – pregunto Alexa.

-Tu dales duro, todavía me duelen los huesos del año pasado – dijo Jordan con una sonrisa.

-¡Si Sr! – respondió el escuadrón con entusiasmo.

La clase fue dura y el escuadrón de Shepard salió victorioso de las escaramuzas, el sargento los felicito por el trabajo bien hecho y los animó a no caer en la mediocridad siempre se podía mejorar.

-Kaidan esas barreras tuyas son realmente impresionantes- le dijo Alexa mientras andaban de camino hacia las duchas.

-Eh…gracias – dijo el tímidamente.

-No estás muy acostumbrado a las alabanzas ¿verdad? – pregunto ella.

-No la verdad es que no –

-Podríamos tomar algo después de las clases – dijo Alexa sin entender ella misma el por qué lo había hecho.

-Con una condición- dijo Kaidan con una sonrisa pícara - Qué me enseñes a mejorar mi lanzamiento.

-Trato hecho – le respondió – Kaidan vamos entra.

-Es la ducha de mujeres – dijo el avergonzado.

-Son mixtas ¿no lo sabias? – Por la cara que puso el no – en las naves no pueden permitirse poner baños separados por el espacio tendrás que acostumbrarte

Para Alexa que se había criado de nave en nave era de lo más normal, pero para Kaidan esa primera ducha fue un calvario. Intentaba tener la vista fija en el suelo e intentar pensar en cosas no eróticas para que su masculinidad no se despertara.

-Kai, ya te acostumbraras – le dijo Jordan enjabonándose a su lado – a principios de mi primer año lo pase fatal y el año pasado cuando apareció Shepard todavía más. Es muy raro ver una rubia natural con esas curvas.

Kaidan no dijo nada, solo sentía que su cara ardía y no era por la temperatura del agua.

-Sé que te has fijado en ella, quien no lo haría, es una diosa fuera y dentro del campo de batalla – dijo Jordan.

-¿Quién es una diosa? – pregunto Alexa metiéndose bajo la ducha.

-Eh, nadie – tartamudeó Jordan.

Kaidan se alegró por el tartamudeo del teniente, veía que él no era el único a quien Shepard producía ese efecto.

Las clases de ese día fueron mejor que lo que Kaidan había pensado, la Alianza era mejor que lo que él había soñado, había encontrado compañeros bióticos con los cuales podría compartir experiencias y sus compañeros de habitación no lo trataban como un bicho raro.

Antes de su última clase Kaidan recibió un mensaje en su omni-herramienta, era de Shepard.

_Kaidan, te espero en el gimnasio número cinco para practicar los lanzamientos y luego vamos a tomar algo._

_Shepard._

Kaidan no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él, todo era tan diferente a Salto Cero, puede que aquí pudiera encajar.


	3. Lecciones y algo más

**Capítulo 3: Lecciones y algo más.**

_Papa, mama. Este año la cosa pinta muy bien, estoy con el escuadrón de Jordan, la cual cosa significa que todos irán a por nosotros, por mi bien así me lo pondrán más difícil. _

_Mañana por la mañana tengo una entrevista con el Contraalmirante Nox, quiere hablar conmigo personalmente, la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa por los motivos de su llamada, aunque sé que mi hoja de servicios es intachable._

_Papa no leas esta parte o te pondrás furioso, mama he conocido a un chico y creo que me gusta, es biótico como yo y muy agradable. Ya te seguiré contando, ahora tengo que dejarte que hemos quedado para entrenar, si he dicho entrenar no me malinterpretes._

_Os quiero,_

_Alexa._

Kaidan entro al gimnasio y vio a Shepard escribiendo en su omni-herramienta.

-¡Hola Kaidan! – le saludo ella.

-¿Llego en mal momento? puedo volver más tarde – dijo él.

-No solo estaba escribiendo a casa, es la costumbre –

-¿Les escribes mucho? – pregunto él.

-Sí, es lo que tiene tener dos padres que sirven en diferentes naves de la Alianza, mi padre está en el destructor Ares y mi madre está en el Einstein – le conto ella.

-Así que hija de la Alianza –

-Sí, pensaba que todo el mundo lo sabía – le dijo ella.

-Mi padre también sirvió durante un tiempo, ahora está retirado –

-¿Empezamos? – pregunto Shepard.

Kaidan asintió con la cabeza.

-Es un poco distinto que generar barreras, las mías son desastrosas, he de reconocer – le dijo ella – tienes que concentrar toda la energía biótica que puedas en la palma de la mano y luego como si empujaras a alguien.

Kaidan concentro su energía biótica en la palma de la mano e intento derribar unas cajas que tenía delante suyo, pero apenas se movieron un metro.

-Si te imaginas a alguien que te cae mal es más fácil – le dijo Shepard – así.

Shepard concentro su energía y lanzo las cajas varios metros delante de ellos, haciendo un ruido tremendo al caer.

-Vuelve a probar – le dijo ella.

Esta vez Kaidan consiguió derribarlas.

-Muy bien – le felicito ella- ahora ya sabes cómo hacerlo, ahora solo es cuestión de reforzarlo y eso quiere decir trabajo.

-Nunca había movido nada tan lejos – afirmo él.

-He leído que los L2 tienen unos picos energéticos bestiales, mucho más que los L3 –

-Si pero tus implantes son más seguros – se lamentó Kaidan.

Shepard le puso una mano el hombro para reconfortarle un poco.

-Muchos creen que somos bichos raros, pero mi abuelo me dijo una vez que solo tienen miedo a lo desconocido-

-Gran hombre tu abuelo – le dijo Kaidan.

-Sip, ¿ahora que vamos a tomar algo o nos quedamos practicando?- dijo Shepard con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Haces esto con cada cadete nuevo que llega a la estación?- pregunto Kaidan e inmediatamente lamento haberlo hecho.

-No – respondió rotundamente – pero si no quieres, no pasa nada cada uno a lo suyo.

-No, no es eso lo que quería decir- Kaidan se pasó una mano por la nuca intentando encontrar las palabras – simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas me inviten a tomar algo.

-No me lo creo, tienes cara de ser un rompe corazones – le recrimino Shepard.

-Creo señora que esta la mar de confundida – Kaidan recogió sus cosas – vamos a tomar algo.

Salieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron al bar.

-Dos cervezas por favor – dijo Kaidan al camarero.

-Que sean tres – dijo Jordan sentándose con ellos – ei esta mañana ha sido bestial ¿verdad?

Alexa puso los ojos en blanco, Jordan y su don de la oportunidad.

-Todavía recuerdo el año pasado cuando Michael te toco el culo, le hiciste volar quince metros – dijo Jordan emocionado.

-No fueron quince fueron veinte- le corrigió Shepard – si quieres contar algo como mínimo que sea cierto.

Kaidan no podía parar de reír des de luego esa mujer era un carácter.

-Shep, me han dicho que tu abuelo se jubila este año – dijo Jordan.

-Sí, deja el Almirantazgo – le respondió ella – la verdad es que le vendrá bien un poco de descanso, cuando entro en la marina todavía no se había producido el primer contacto.

-¿Tu abuelo es Almirante? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Sí, el Almirante Ian Shepard- le respondió ella.

-Carai es todo un héroe – se sorprendió Kaidan.

-Para mí lo es, él me ha enseñado todo –

-Sí y él fue tu suerte Shep, gracias a él no fuiste a Salto Cero como yo – le dijo Jordan.

-¿Espera estuviste ahí? – pregunto Kaidan sorprendido.

-Si ¿Por qué? –

-Yo también estuve- reconoció Kaidan con un poco de miedo y si Jordan sabía que él había sido el causante de que lo cerraran.

-Puto campamento cerebral, me alegro que ese tío le metiera una patada biótica al turiano ese – reconoció Jordan – ostia, ahora no me acuerdo como se llamaba.

Kaidan agradeció la mala memoria de Jordan, no tenía ganas que lo conocieran como el que mato a un instructor.

-Eso paso una semana antes de que yo tuviera que ingresar – dijo Shepard.

-¿Tenías que ir?- pregunto Kaidan.

-Si mi abuelo consiguió demorarlo hasta que salieron los nuevos implantes L3, entonces ya se sabía que los L2 causaban daños –

-Entonces tuviste suerte – dijo Kaidan.

-Si a esta preciosidad, no solo se la rifaba la Alianza sino más de una universidad en la tierra – dijo Jordan cogiendo Alexa por los hombros.

-Jordan eres un boca-chancla – le riño Shepard.

-Estamos entre amigos ¿no?- pregunto Jordan – o al menos eso espero.

Kaidan se sentía a gusto con ellos dos, podía ser bastante abierto con ellos, seguramente mucho más que con otras personas y esto le gustaba.

Kaidan acompaño a Shepard hasta su habitación.

-No hacía falta que me acompañaras – le dijo Alexa.

-Mi madre me dijo que siempre se tiene que ser bien educado – le respondió el.

-¿Entonces tu madre crio a un caballero? – pregunto con burla.

-Al menos lo intento – le reconoció el – Shepard, si quieres un día de estos sino estas muy ocupada….podríamos ver un vid o algo así.

-Por mi bien – le dijo ella – tengo unos cuantos por aquí mi cuarto sobretodo clásicos del siglo XX i XXI, star trek, star wars, cazadores de sombras…

-¡Me encanta star trek! Mis padres y yo las veíamos cuando era pequeño – dijo el entusiasmado, no eran la clase de vids que a una chica le gustaban, eso hacia Alexa mucho más interesante.

-¿La original o la nueva generación? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta Picard como capitán, creo que es el mejor – le respondió el sin bacilar.

-Sabes Alenko, acabas de subir a lo más alto de mi categoría de hombres – le respondió ella.

-¿Tienes una categoría de hombres? – pregunto.

-Si puede que algún día te la cuente – le dijo ella antes de entrar en su habitación – buenas noches cadete.

Kaidan se fue a su habitación, Shepard no era una mujer como cualquier otra. Era hermosa se tenía que decir con su pelo rubio siempre bien recogido una coleta, sus ojos azules y su cuerpo de escándalo. Pero lo que más le gustaba era su manera de ser, franca y agradable.

A la mañana siguiente Shepard se fue al despacho del Contraalmirante Nox.

-¿Quería verme Sr? – pregunto ella saludando.

-Descanse soldado, siéntese – le dijo el – Shepard tu hoja es realmente espectacular, normalmente no empezamos a instruir a nadie en el cuerpo de N7…

A Shepard se le inflo el corazón cuando oyó N7, pero exteriormente continuo siendo el Alférez serio y controlado que su abuelo le había enseñado.

-…Pero contigo vamos a hacer una excepción, lo he hablado con el Almirante Hackett y el está de acuerdo conmigo – le conto el – no se te asignara ninguna misión hasta que te gradúes, pero un oficial N7 te instruirá aquí en la base.

-¿Permiso para hablar con franqueza? – pregunto ella.

-Concedido-

¿A qué se debe esa excepción? – pregunto con cautela.

-Alexa, dejémonos de rodeos, eres un infierno de soldado, lo pude ver el año pasado – el contraalmirante hizo una pausa – en realidad las ordenes bien de más arriba yo solo he dado mi beneplácito el Vicealmirante Black encargado del programa N7 siempre está al acecho de nuevos talentos y ha puesto los ojos en ti.

-Gracias señor me siento honrada por ello – le dijo ella - ¿algo más señor?

-También se te ha concedido el grado de teniente, felicitaciones – le dijo el contraalmirante entregándole la insignia – ahora puede retirarse.

Shepard no podía creérselo, ese año sería mucho más interesante con sus clases de N7, aunque eso significara tener menos tiempo libre. Salió a la zona de recreo y empezó a escribir a sus padres.

_Mama, papa, abuelo:_

_Tengo grandes noticas, seguramente ya lo sabréis pero un instructor del N7 vendrá a darme clases para estar preparada cuando termine mi instrucción básica. Además ya soy teniente, este día está siendo fantástico, ojala pudiera comunicároslo en persona o por videoconferencia, pero las llamadas personales solo se pueden realizar el viernes y no podía esperar._

_Os quiero Alexa._

-¡Shepard! – Gritó Jordan que venía con Kaidan – te has perdido la clase de biótica espero que tengas una buena excusa.

-Estaba hablando con el contraalmirante- le espeto ella.

-Así ¿puedo preguntar por qué? – le dijo el sentándose a su lado.

-Vendrá un instructor de N7 para prepararme además me han ascendido – les conto.

-Felicitaciones Teniente – dijo Kaidan.

-Vamos Kaidan, ahora no estamos en clase ni de servicio, así que deja las titulaciones a un lado- le recrimino ella.

-Guau Shepard eso es fantástico – le dijo Jordan – el año no hace más que mejorar.

La omni-herramienta de Shepard hizo un zumbido indicando que había recibido correo nuevo.

-¿Me disculpáis un momento? – pregunto ella y sus amigos la dejaron sola para que pudiera leerlos.

-Shep te esperamos en el bar después, esto se tiene que celebrar y más sabiendo que ninguno de nosotros está de guardia este finde – dijo Jordan mientras se iba con Kaidan.

_Cariño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti acabo de hablar con tu padre y el también, siente no poder escribirte, pero esta hasta arriba de trabajo, me ha dicho que te escribirá unas letras tan punto le sea posible._

_Cuéntame que tal es el chico ese que me contaste, ¿es guapo, es educado, buen soldado? Ups lo siento parece que te estoy haciendo un tercer grado._

_Solo ve con cuidado, no quiero que te hagan daño. Tenme al tanto de cualquier novedad._

_Te quiere mama._

El otro correo era de su abuelo.

_Alexa Shepard, estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi nieta, aunque lo del ascenso y todo lo demás ya lo sabía, tenía ganas de que me lo contaras tu misma._

_Hackett también está muy entusiasmado con tener otro Shepard bajo sus órdenes, pobre hombre se mure de ganas de que acabes tu instrucción para poder echar mano de ti._

_Espero que cuando termine este año académico y puedas tomarte unos días libres vengas a verme, iremos donde tú quieras y quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho es una orden soldado._

_Tu abuelo que te quiere._

_Pd: tu padre me ha hablado de ese chico, dime quien es y lo investigare._

Shepard se puso a reír, su abuelo era más que capaz de formarle un consejo de guerra al pobre si creía que no era bueno para ella.

El año pasó rápido para todos y Alexa pasaba sus pocos ratos libres con Jordan y con Kaidan, habían hecho una buena camarería, a la que se había unido Ruth Williams la nueva conquista de Jordan, una ingeniera la mar de buena. Pero Kaidan y Alexa empezaban a acercarse más de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera querido reconocer.

-¿Dónde iras este permiso de verano? – pregunto Shepard a Kaidan.

-Pues con mis padres, mi madre me matara si no voy a verla – le conto el - ¿y tú?

-Iré a Barcelona a ver a mi abuelo, pero la cita con mis padres ha quedado suspendida tiene trabajo, para variar – le dijo ella con un poco de melancolía, sus padres casi siempre rompían sus promesas pero era algo a lo que ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Pu…puedes venirte unos días a mi casa si quieres – dijo Kaidan casi inaudible.

-¿No le importara a tus padres? – pregunto ella enarcando una ceja.

-No creo – admitió el.

-Por qué no hacemos una cosa – le propuso ella- vente unos días a casa de mi abuelo, no hay nada como el mediterráneo y luego vamos a tu casa, tengo ganas de ver como es Vancouver.

-Me parece buena idea – admitió el, mucho más contento de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar.

-Está bien entonces, quedamos así –

Kaidan no podía dejar de pensar lo emocionante que será estar sin sus compañeros para que los interrumpieran, cada vez que habían quedado para entrenar o tomar algo ellos solos se les había unido alguien y entre eso y las pocas horas libres que disponía ella no había podido hacer el paso que quería, des de hacía meses solo ansiaba en besarla, en saber cómo seria y ahora durante ese permiso en tierra puede que él tuviera esa oportunidad.


	4. Permiso en tierra parte 1

**Capítulo 4: Permiso en tierra parte 1.**

Kaidan y Alexa se dirigían a la Tierra de permiso antes de volver a empezar en la academia.

-Esto es muy soleado – dijo Kaidan tan punto bajaron del aerotaxi.

-Sí, el mediterráneo suele serlo, podemos ir a la playa si te apetece – le dijo ella.

Kaidan no tuvo tiempo de responderle. Por qué un hombre enorme con bigote y cabello canoso se presentó delante de ellos.

-L.T Shepard – dijo con voz profunda.

-Almirante Shepard – le respondió ella saludándole.

-¿Es que no va abrazar a su abuelo sin una orden directa? – pregunto el suavizando las líneas de su rostro.

Shepard salto a sus brazos y el la envolvió. El Almirante Shepard estaba totalmente feliz de tener a su nieta bajo el mismo techo aunque fueran solo unos días.

-Abuelo te presento al Alférez Alenko – le dijo ella.

-Señor es un honor conocerlo – dijo Kaidan mientras saludaba.

-Puede descasar soldado – le respondió el con voz neutra.

Kaidan se temió lo peor pero Shepard le lanzo una mirada y se relajó al instante.

-Venid vamos a casa, estaremos más frescos, el calor es horroroso en este verano – dijo el Almirante.

El camino hacia la casa fue muy agradable, le encantaba ver como Shepard se relajaba y le contaba cómo le había ido la instrucción como N7 en la academia, su abuelo parecía muy orgulloso de ella y eso le dio una punzada de celos, deseaba que su padre algún día lo mirara de la misma manera.

La casa de los Shepard estaba muy cerca de la base de la Alianza a diez minutos de la enorme metrópolis a orillas del mar mediterráneo. Era una casa sencilla y sobre pero no le faltaba ninguna comodidad.

-¿Y tu Kaidan, que planes tienes para el futuro? – pregunto el almirante mientras le daba una cerveza de la nevera.

-Quiero servir sr. Pero todavía no tengo muy claro donde – admitió.

-He leído tu hoja de servicios de este año, y tienes muchas recomendaciones de tus superiores sigue a si muchacho – le felicito – no todo el mundo lo tiene claro des de los cinco años.

-Si papa todavía me echa en cara tu entrenamiento militar – dijo Alexa sentándose junto a ellos.

-Es normal tu padre deseaba que entraras en alguna de esas universidades que querían echar mano de ti – le respondió – bueno yo tengo una reunión con el Almirante Costa, así que os dejo las llaves del coche por si queréis ir algún sitio.

-Abuelo….reunión….- dijo Alexa poniendo los ojos en blanco – ¿así llamáis a las partidas de póker? Almirante me siento muy decepcionada.

Su abuelo le tiro un cojín a la cara, antes de salir por la puerta.

-Kai, ¿Qué te apetece hacer? Turismo, playa….- dijo Shepard.

Pero Alexa no pudo decir nada más, Kaidan estampo sus labios encontrar de los suyos. Al principio ella se sorprendió pero poco a poco fue cediendo. Kaidan era un muy buen besador y despertaba en ella el calor de la lujuria.

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de hacer esto- dijo Kaidan con franqueza.

-¿Y que te lo ha impedido? – pregunto ella con un susurró.

-Que siempre tenemos carabina – dijo el con tono frustrado.

Alexa le tomo y lo condujo hasta su habitación.

-Ahora no hay nadie y mi abuelo no volverá hasta la noche – dijo ella mientras empezaba a deshacerse la blusa.

Kaidan trago saliva, la había visto desnuda muchas veces pero esto era distinto se estaba desnudando para él. Cuando ella se acercó a él mostrando su sujetador de encaje negro, Kaidan se quedó petrificado, hacía mucho tiempo que él no estaba con ninguna chica y si no estaba a la altura…

-Kaidan – le susurró al oído con una voz terriblemente sensual mientras sus manos surcaban por sus abdominales cuidadosamente cincelados descendiendo cada vez más.

El ya no pudo aguantar más rápidamente la desnudo besando cada centímetro de piel descubierta y ella hizo lo mismo por él. Kaidan hubiera deseado que la primera vez con esa maravillosa mujer fuera más romántica más lento, pero la tensión sexual acumulada a lo largo de ese año era demasiado intensa. La arrinconó en una de las paredes de su habitación levantándola por las nalgas y hundiéndose en ella.

-Kaidan – gimió ella contra su clavícula mientras envolvía sus piernas en él.

Alexa le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y con cada envestida enviaba ondas de placer a lo largo de su columna, Kaidan no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir aquel frenético baile de cuerpos sudorosos así que la llevó a la cama para intentar desacelerar el ritmo de sus envestidas, pero tan punto como ella rozo la cama estallo en un orgasmo, Kaidan notaba como temblaba bajo su cuerpo y no pudo resistirse más, se unió a ella gruñendo contra su clavícula a causa del placer que estaba experimentando. Mientras recobraban el aliento se besaron dulcemente sin darse cuenta que la energía oscura de ambos se había descontrolado totalmente y flotaban dos palmos encima de la cama.

-Kaidan – susurró ella – deberíamos bajar.

-¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto el extrañado hasta que vio la levitación de ambos cuerpos – dios lo siento ¿te he hecho daño?

Kaidan enterró la cara entre sus manos y si le había hecho daño cuando se habían descontrolado sus bióticos pero Alexa miro extrañada sentándose en la cama.

-¿Daño? Kaidan ha sido maravilloso – le dijo ella besándole el hombro.

-¿Enserio? Bueno hacía mucho tiempo que yo no…bueno ya sabes- reconoció el – sabes Alexa creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

-Creo que la cosa es mutua Kaidan – le confeso ella.

Él se sentía extasiado, cuando llego a la estación espacial nunca hubiera creído que sería tan feliz.

Los días en Barcelona pasaron rápido, entre el turismo, la playa, las conversaciones con el Almirante pero sobretodo las tardes en las que pasaban haciendo el amor, encerrados en la habitación de ella memorizando cada centímetro de su piel. Pero aunque Kaidan echaría de menos la sensación del calor del mediterráneo tenían que ir a Vancouver tal y como habían planeado.

El Almirante Shepard acompaño a los dos reclutas al aeropuerto para tomar el transbordador.

-Voy a comprobar los billetes – dijo Alexa – ahora vuelvo.

-Kaidan, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto el Almirante con voz seria.

-Si señor ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto Kaidan preocupado.

-Kaidan Alenko reconocí tu nombre el día que llegaste a mi casa, estuviste en BAaT ¿verdad? –

Kaidan solo asintió con la cabeza se sentía enormemente avergonzado por lo que ocurrió en esa estación espacial, algo que había marcado su vida para siempre. Juro nunca más utilizar toda su potencia biótica, algo que seguramente frenaría su carrera pero no quería volver a perder el control de nuevo.

-Bien hijo no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte- al final dijo el Almirante después de estudiar un rato la expresión de la cara del muchacho que tenía delante – hiciste lo que debías, ese hombre era un bastardo.

-Pero yo lo mate señor, lo mate con una patada biótica – le confeso Kaidan.

-Kaidan, estas en la Alianza preparándote para ser un soldado, vas a tener que matar gente aunque eso no te guste – le dijo el Almirante posando una mano encima del hombro de Kaidan – según lo que parece Alexa no sabe nada ¿verdad?

-No señor, tengo miedo que si se lo cuento me vera como un monstruo –

-Ven hijo siéntate – le dijo sentándose en uno de los bancos del aeropuerto – crees que hubieras pasado más de unas pocas horas en mi casa si yo hubiera creído que eras peligroso para mi nieta.

Kaidan negó con la cabeza.

-Te voy a contar una cosa de la cual no estoy orgulloso, cuando mi hijo John tenía dos años atacaron a mi mujer cuando salía de la base del Cairo donde yo estaba destinado- Kaidan podía ver en los ojos del Almirante que aquellos recuerdos no eran placenteros – la dispararon en el corazón por ser mi mujer, murió en mis brazos. Recuerdo haber perseguido al francotirador por todo el Al-jalili hasta que conseguí placarlo, lo mate a puñetazos.

Kaidan se sorprendió ante la confesión del Almirante.

-Lo mate con mis manos, no estoy orgulloso de ello pero me habían arrebatado la parte más importante de mí, Jane era mi alma, la que me mantenía cuerdo y ahora la había perdido – el Almirante se sereno – te cuento todo esto para que entiendas que biótico o no todos estamos dispuestos a matar para proteger o vengar a la gente que amamos.

Kaidan agacho la cabeza no sabía cómo aceptar las palabras de ese hombre.

-Algún día llegaras a perdonarte por ello, créeme quizá no este año o el próximo pero lo harás – el Almirante levanto la vita al ver que su nieta ya venía – no le cuentes lo que le he dicho y referente a BAaT cuando estés preparado ya se lo contaras.

-Ei, siento haber tardado pero había mucha cola – les dijo ella.

Se despidieron del Almirante y subieron al transbordador, Kaidan pensó para sí mismo que si el Almirante se había perdonado a si mismo tal vez el pudiera vivir en paz con lo que le ocurrió….


	5. Permiso en tierra parte 2

**Capítulo 5: Permiso en tierra parte 2**

El trayecto hasta Vancouver fue corto, a una velocidad constante de mach 7 des del momento del despegue el vuelo duraba poco menos de una hora.

Alexa nunca había estado en el Canadá pero estaba realmente emocionada por conocer la ciudad.

-¿No nos quedamos en Vancouver? – pregunto Alexa cuando vio a Kaidan alquilar un coche.

-No mis padres tiene una casa cerca del parque Lighthouse a orillas de la bahía Inglesa, tenemos que coger un coche para llegar – le respondió el cargando sus maletas en el maletero.

Alexa miraba encandilada el paisaje de la bahía. Era tan diferente al mediterráneo tan verde.

-Parece que te gusta la vista – le dijo Kaidan sonriendo.

-Esto es realmente bonito, yo creía que la Costa Brava era de los sitios más bonitos que nunca había visto pero esto tampoco se queda corto – le confeso ella.

-Me alegro que te guste, ya estamos llegando –

La casa de los Alenko era bonita, familiar se dijo Alexa para ella misma, pensaba en como tenía que ser la sensación de tener una madre esperándola en casa. Ella quería mucho a sus padres pero a veces deseaba tener a alguien a quien acudir.

La madre de Kaidan ya estaba en la puerta esperando a su hijo cuando el coche se detuvo, Alexa comprendía perfectamente de donde había sacado Kaidan esos ojos, eran iguales que los de su madre. Era una mujer pequeña con una sonrisa muy amable.

-Kaidan cariño, bienvenido a casa – le dijo su madre envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Él la correspondió y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Mama, esta es la Teniente Alexa Shepard – le dijo a su madre.

-Encantada, pero pasa estaréis deseando comer algo-

-Encantada Sr. Alenko es un placer conocerla – le dijo Alexa.

-Oh niña no me llames de esa forma, me haces sentir mayor llámame Ketty – se quejó la madre de Kaidan y Alexa asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Donde esta papa? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Ahora vendrá no te preocupes – le respondió ella dirigiendo.

El padre de Kaidan nunca le había gustado la idea de que su hijo se enrolara en la Alianza, aunque el mismo había servido. Quería que su hijo tuviera una vida relativamente normal, aunque fuera biótico, quería que gozara de una familia, de estabilidad y no que estuviera dando tumbos por la galaxia jugándose la vida con cada misión.

Cuando el padre de Kaidan llego ya se habían instalado y la cena estaba preparada. Se saludaron con cierta frialdad y fue algo que a Alexa le dio un poco de lastima. Sus padres habían respetado y apoyado cada decisión que había tomado.

-Papa, ella es la Teniente Alexa Shepard – el padre de Kaidan la miro con recelo no es la chica que hubiera querido para su hijo.

-Dime Alexa ¿tus padres están contentos que te hayas enrolado en la Alianza? – le pregunto mientras se sentaban a cenar.

-Si señor se sienten muy orgullosos, de otra manera no lo estarían de ellos mismos – le replico ella.

-Así que hija de la Alianza, ¿no tendrás algún parentesco con el Almirante Shepard? – pregunto.

-Es mi abuelo, mi padre es el capitán del destructor Ares y mi madre capitanea el Einstein-

-Una familia de militares – dijo la madre de Kaidan – y todos condecorados en algún momento.

-Kaidan me ha dicho que usted también sirvió en la Alianza- dijo Alexa.

-Si fui mecánico de varias naves hasta que conocí a mi mujer, luego comprendí que esa vida y formar una familia no eran compatibles – dijo mirando a Kaidan -Kaidan me ha dicho que eres biótica.

-Papa dejemos el tema, por favor – suplico Kaidan.

Alexa no entendía el porqué de su suplica ella no tenía por qué esconder lo que era.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer en el futuro? – le pregunto Ketty.

-Estoy entrenándome para entrar en las fuerzas especiales, N7 – le contesto Alexa orgullosa de eso.

El resto de la velada fue relativamente tranquilo hablando de lo que podrían hacer los días que pasarían en casa de los padres de Kaidan.

Antes de ir a dormir Kaidan y Alexa salieron al balcón con vistas a la bahía para tomar unas cervezas.

-A tu padre no le gusta mucho la Alianza – le dijo Shepard sentándose a su lado.

-Lo has notado…no está muy orgulloso de que me haya unido la verdad, culpa de todo lo que paso en BAaT a la Alianza – le confeso.

-Puede que la cagaran pero la Alianza hace un gran bien a la humanidad y tu contribuirás a eso, tampoco es que le gusten los bióticos ¿no?-

-No es que no le gusten, simplemente vivió en primera mano cómo me llevaban a BAaT, un día eres un crio normal y al siguiente eres una especie de monstruo, todavía no sabe cómo encajarnos en el mundo, creo que siente pena por nosotros –

Como podía sentir pena, si algunos bióticos se habían vuelto locos con los implantes L2, por tanta acumulación de energía en el celebro sin poder disiparla, pero aparte de eso podían tener una vida relativamente normal si ellos querían.

A Kaidan le empezó a doler la cabeza con solo pensar en la reacción de su padre.

-¿Tienes migraña? – pregunto ella preocupada.

Kaidan solo asintió.

-Ven vamos acostarte y te inyectare el calmante, mañana será otro día – le dijo Alexa ayudándole a levantarse.

Al entrar en el comedor el padre de Kaidan cargo a su hijo hasta la habitación con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, realmente se preocupaba por él aunque no lo dejara ver. Alexa le inyecto el sedante y en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido, su cara pareció relajarse lo cual indicaba que el calmante estaba haciendo efecto.

-Esto es lo que han conseguido con sus experimentos – gruño el padre de Kaidan mientras salían de la habitación.

-Kaidan es un soldado impresionante y un gran biótico, nunca he visto nadie mantener una barrera al nivel que lo hace el, también es muy inteligente y culto, puede piratear cualquier cosa que le ponga delante – le respondió ella en tono desafiante – no quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero a Kaidan le iría bien saber que tiene el apoyo de su familia.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? – pregunto el padre de Kaidan con asombro ante el desafío de la joven.

-Mi familia me ha apoyado siempre, animándome a superarme a mí misma, le diré una cosa cinco de las mejores universidades del planeta querían que fuera a estudiar ahí y yo las rechace para servir a la Alianza – le conto Shepard – mi padre se enfadó al principio pero luego entendió que era lo que yo quería y lo acepto.

El padre de Kaidan miro a la muchacha pensando que para su edad era realmente madura mucho más de lo que había pensado al verla.

-Kaidan es un gran hombre señor, cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tenerlo como hijo-

-Jovencita nadie me había hablado así nunca – le confeso el hombre y en ese momento Alexa sintió que los colores le subían por la cara, se había metido en un buen lio – pero tienes razón Kaidan es muy buena persona y puede que con el tiempo me sienta orgulloso del camino que ha escogido. `

No se habló más del tema durante los días que estuvieron en Vancouver, Kaidan se sentía feliz de tener Alexa ahí e incluso su pare parecía haberse relajado, pero por desgracia tenían que volver a la rutina, el permiso se había acabado y un nuevo año empezaba para ellos.

Aunque pude que fuera el principio del fin…

4


	6. El último año

**Capítulo 6: El último año.**

El nuevo año en la academia no hacía más que mejorar, Alexa era el jefe de su escuadrón biótico y el su segundo al mando. El grupo era variopinto y se echaba en falta a Jordan, el cual había terminado su formación el año anterior y ya servía en una nave, pero al tener a Shepard en el grupo continuaba significando que eran todos contra ellos. Las barreras de Kaidan habían mejorado muchísimo con tanto entrenamiento y sus habilidades ofensivas tampoco se quedaban cortas, pero lo que le encantaba ver era a Shepard dando saltos bióticos por todo el campo de batalla acabando con todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Intentaba pasar todo su tiempo libre con ella que por desgracia era muy poco y a medida que pasaban los meses ambos se empezaban a preparar para lo que era inevitable, la separación. Ella seria destinada a alguna misión tan punto acabara ese año y él no podría seguirla pero Kaidan creía creer que podían superar todo aquello, al fin y al cabo los padres de ella lo habían hecho.

Y entonces llego, la graduación era esa noche y los reclutas estaban emocionados, aquello significaba un baile y la oportunidad tener alguna cita.

Alexa había recibido un vestido de noche regalo de sus padres el cual no había dejado ver a Kaidan, quería que fuera una sorpresa, ella sabía perfectamente que esa sería la última noche pasarían juntos y quería que fuera especial, una noche para recordar.

-Así que ¿me vas a echar de la habitación para que no vea como te preparas para el baile? – pregunto Kaidan enarcando una ceja.

- ¿A caso lo dudabas? – le respondió ella librándose de la ropa de entreno.

Como era una recluta de ultimo año no tenía que compartir habitación la cual cosa había sido un alivio para los dos, seguramente sus compañeros de cuarto no hubieran soportado sus impulsos sexuales, no por la frecuencia sino por la intensidad. Muchas veces sus antibióticos se descontrolaban y acababan flotando por la habitación.

-Eres una mujer muy perversa – dijo mientras la envolvía en un campo biótico y la atraía hacia él.

-Puedo serlo más – le respondió mientras inmovilizaba sus muñecas en un campo de estasis.

Kaidan intento forcejear para soltarse pero sus muñecas no se movieron ni un milímetro.

-Bien, un campo muy fuerte – dijo el orgulloso, puesto que él le había enseñado esa técnica.

-He tenido buen maestro-

-Supongo que lo de inmovilizarme tiene que ver con tu perversión – le dijo con una sonrisa burleta.

Alexa repto por encima de su cuerpo besando el punto exacto donde tenía cada implante, era un punto muy sensible para los bióticos, sobre todo si los tocaba otros bióticos. Kaidan notaba como la energía oscura de ella se unía a la de el con cada beso. Era una sensación muy excitante pues el cuerpo de ella estaba envuelto en una aura azul lo cual indicaba que sus antibióticos empezaban a descontrolarse.

Kaidan nunca hubiera pensado que todo aquello lo excitara tanto, con Ranha nunca había sido así, pero se sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza ahora estaba con Shepard.

Alexa fue subiendo por el abdomen perfectamente moldeado, los pectorales y el cuello.

-Voy a tener una combustión espontánea como sigas así – le susurro el al oído.

-Puede ser peor – le respondió ella levantándose de la cama.

-No iras a marcharte – dijo el asustado.

Pero ella no se movió simplemente empezó a quitarse los pantalones lentamente y con movimientos sensuales mientras Kaidan solo podía mirar con la boca abierta. Luego la camiseta hasta que se quedó en ropa interior.

-¿Quieres que continúe? – pregunto.

El solo entendió a afirmar con la cabeza, esa mujer iba a matarlo.

Se desprendió de la poca ropa que le quedaba dejando su escultural cuerpo a la vista de él, se acercó lentamente y le quito los pantalones y los calzoncillos dejando libre la erección de su miembro.

El temblaba de anticipación mientras los dedos de ella surcaban a lo largo de su miembro. Kaidan apenas podía moverse con todo su peso sobre él y los campos de estasis en sus muñecas pero noto un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y su piel se estremeció cuando noto la punta de la lengua de ella en su zona más sensible, Alexa podía sentir la energía oscura de su acumulación bióticos, está tratando de mantener el control de bengala y no explotar.

Ella aumentó su ritmo, su lengua salió y lamió la formación de pre-semen en la punta. Él gimió su nombre de nuevo, podía sentir su propio sexo responder a él porque ella hizo una pausa por un momento y deslizó una pierna entre la suya y se sentó una vez más, apretando contra su muslo moviéndose encima de él.

Kaidan noto como el campo de estasis de sus muñecas se disipaba un poco cuando ella estampo de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos, eso le permitió zafarse de ellos y con un movimiento rápido cambiar las tornas. Alexa dejo ir un grito de sorpresa pero tan punto comprendió el cambio de situación le sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacía que Kaidan se estremeciera.

-No te haces una idea de lo caliente que me has puesto – le susurró el al oído.

-Entonces te reto Kaidan Alenko hazme chillar tu nombre – le respondió ella.

Kaidan se enterró en ella, cada vez que lo hacía se sentía completo como si ella fuera una parte que le faltaba, su ritmo era rápido y furioso, sus caderas se reunían con cada golpe. Shepard gruño cuando los dientes del rasparon su cuello, seguramente aquello dejaría marca pero ahora mismo no era lo importante.

-Oh Kaidan voy…..- ella gimió contra su pecho.

Kaidan podía notar su orgasmo mientras continuaba bombeando dentro de ella, era la mejor sensación para hacerlo culminar, notar como ella se deshacía debajo de él.

Cuando recupero el aliento beso sus labios con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cuerpo para luego salir de ella.

-Siempre cumplo mis retos – le dijo cuando la vio levantarse de la cama para ir directa a la ducha.

- Eres un fanfarrón - Alexa puso los ojos en blanco – voy a ducharme ¿me pasas a recoger dentro de una hora?

Kaidan asintió con la cabeza y tan punto ella se metió en la ducha se vistió y fue hacia su habitación.

Mientras Alexa se duchaba su omni-herramienta sonó había recibido un mensaje.

_Teniente Shepard._

_Se le comunica que mañana a las 0600 será oficialmente miembro de las fuerzas especiales de la Alianza N7 y deberá presentarse en el muelle B-12 de la estación espacial._

_Estará a las órdenes del Capitán Anderson, su misión le será notificada in-situ._

_Almirante Hackett._

Alexa paso su mano por la cara mientras se miraba al espejo, como se lo iba a decir a Kaidan, cuando se alisto nunca pensó que podría encontrar alguien como él, alguien que la hiciera sentir humana alguien con quien compartir la vida. Pero ella había escogido ser una N7 y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se maquillo y se puso el vestido negro largo que le había enviado su madre. Su madre siempre había tenido buen ojo para estas cosas el vestido le quedaba como un guante, realzando cada curva de su cuerpo. No tuvo que esperar mucho rato a Kaidan era un hombre puntual.

Al abrir la puerta lo vio con su uniforme de gala.

-Estas…dios Alexa, el uniforme te queda como un guante, pero esta noche voy a estar más distraído que de costumbre- dijo el mientras la admiraba.

Alexa se ruborizo no estaba acostumbrada a los elogios de esa clase, por ser buen soldado si pero por su cuerpo y su belleza eso era algo raro.

La cena estuvo bien y el baile hasta cierto punto, Alexa era más afín con la música de finales del siglo XX i principios del XXI, la música de su siglo tenia demasiados ritmos ilógicos y aunque conseguía seguirlos con un poco de gracia siempre tenía la sensación que estaba haciendo el pato. Al final se fueron Kaidan era propenso a sufrir migrañas en sitios como el que estaban y lo menos que deseaban era pasar su última noche en la badia medica.

Mientras andaban por la estación.

-Kaidan he recibido un mensaje del Almirante Hackett, me incorporan mañana al servicio activo – le dijo ella mirando al suelo – no sé dónde me van a enviar solo que estoy a las órdenes del Capitán Anderson.

-Entiendo por dónde van los tiros – le respondió el – supongo que no quería hacerme a la idea de lo que representaba que tu fueras una N7.

-Kaidan yo no quiero que lo nuestro termine y menos así – le dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano.

-Supongo que querrás estar sola esta noche – le dijo el con pesar.

-Kaidan Alenko, no quiero pasar mi última noche sola, quiero estar contigo – le dijo ella antes de besarlo.

Se habían besado muchas veces a lo largo de ese año, pero nada había sido como aquel, un beso cargado de pasión y de amor sabiendo que seguramente nunca se volvería a repetir.

Hicieron varias veces el amor hasta que se quedaron dormidos, a las 0500 la omni –herramienta de Alexa vibro era la hora pero antes de marcharse tenía que escribirle a Kaidan.

* * *

Alexa.

Alexa salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido y se reunió con el Capitán Anderson en el muelle asignado.

-Capitán – le dijo mientras le saludaba – es un honor conocerlo.

-Teniente – le respondió con un saludo – supongo que ya podemos irnos te informare de nuestra misión durante el camino, haremos varias juntos para evaluarte.

Alexa asintió con la cabeza y entro en la nave no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la que había sido su casa durante tres años y donde dejaba su corazón.

* * *

Kaidan.

Kaidan se levantó sobresaltado y notando frio el lado de la cama donde había estado durmiendo Alexa.

-Mierda – maldijo en voz baja.

Vio que su omni-herramienta hacia luces avisándolo que tenía un mensaje no leído

Kaidan sé que querías que te despertara antes de irme y sé que te vas a enfadar conmigo por no hacerlo….

_Pero no tenía valor de mirarte a la cara y decirte adiós, este año ha sido el mejor de mi vida hasta el momento, me has hecho sentir humana por así decirlo. Sé que siempre muestro que no tengo aprensión por mis bióticos pero la verdad es que aunque lo negare siempre, a veces los aborrezco me han hecho sentir como un monstro. Pero contigo ha sido destino._

_Kaidan sé que decirte te quiero por mensaje es cruel ya que nunca te lo he dicho en persona pero esa palabra es un todo y no quiero que te aferres a ella ni a mí. Ser N7 significa recibir medallas pero que seguramente recibirá tu familia, aunque seas el mejor tienes muchas posibilidades de morir durante las misiones y yo no quiero hacerte pasar por esto, no quiero que sepas lo que es no saber dónde estoy o si volveré, mereces alguien que te quiera y te haga sentir seguro._

_Lo siento mucho de veras y espero que encuentres la felicidad ya que te la mereces con creces._

_Alexa._

Kaidan se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, no podía ser así, esta no sería la última vez que la veía, no se iban a despedir de esa manera.

Corrió por la estación hasta llegar al muelle pero la nave en la que iba Shepard se alejaba de la estación espacial.

-Yo también te quiero – dijo al espacio apoyando la frente en el cristal, maldiciendo por dentro por que le habían arrebatado una parte de él.


	7. Donde está la unidad, está la victoria

**Capítulo 7: Donde está la unidad, está la victoria.**

**(Ubi concordia, ibi victoria – Publius)**

Hacia un año y medio que Shepard había dejado la academia de la Alianza, durante ese tiempo había compartido varias misiones con el Capitán Anderson. Él le había enseñado el verdadero significado de ser una N7 y ella no hubiera querido mejor instructor. El Capitán era severo a la hora de dar órdenes pero amable cuando la ocasión lo requería y las críticas siempre eran constructivas.

Anderson apreciaba a esa muchacha, no le extrañaba lo más mínimo que Hackett la recomendara para el entrenamiento, era un soldado formidable y con vocación, una combinación que solo se encontraba en raras ocasiones. Alguna vez la llamaba la ira divina por que no quedaba títere con cabeza en medio de una escaramuza pero la teniente Shepard no estaba exenta de amabilidad y coraje.

-Capitán – le dijo saludándolo – ¿me habéis llamado?

-Sí, pasa – le dijo mientras hacia una señal que se sentara- Shepard este es tu permiso para ir a tierra, sé que se ha demorado más de lo habitual pero nadie hubiera previsto el incidente con la hija del embajador y no confiaba en nadie más.

-Lo entiendo sr. ¿Así que estoy fuera de servicio durante quince días? –

-Sí, sé que es poco tiempo para ir a la Tierra a visitar a tu abuelo, pero por que no te vas de vacaciones – le sugirió Anderson.

-¿Está tratando de librarse de mí? – dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Por Dios Shepard vive un poco ¡eres joven!- le grito – y deja de llamarme sr. Creo que nos hemos visto demasiadas veces la sangre como para que no puedas tutearme.

-Está bien Anderson seguiré tu consejo ¿alguna recomendación? – pregunto ella.

-¿Qué tal Elysium? Dicen que es agradable en esta época del año – le respondió el.

-Está bien Anderson sacare mi culo de la nave, pero si hay algo llámame –

-Diviértete –

Shepard fue a su taquilla y preparo su maleta, no le hacia ninguna gracia un permiso tan largo sin poder ir a la tierra o visitar a sus padres, demasiado tiempo libre para pensar. Todavía pensaba en Kaidan y en la manera que se habían despedido, le dolía pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para él.

Elysium era un planeta magnifico y su metrópolis era increíble, parecía mentira que todo aquello se hubiera levantando en tan pocos años, era tan distinto a la tierra, no tenía el encanto del pasado que tanto le gustaba a ella, pero eran vacaciones y no se podía pedir más.

Hacia una semana que había llegado a Elysium cuando se produjo una incursión a gran escala de piratas y Batarianos.

-¡Joder! – Dijo ella cuando levanto la vista hacia el cielo para determinar que era ese ruido atronador, enseguida reconoció el perfil de la nave – Batarianos….

Se fue corriendo al puesto de la Alianza mas cercano, que por desgracia solo era un pequeño complejo con tropas reservistas.

-¡Llamad al mando central! Necesitamos ayuda inmediata – grito ella entrando por la puerta – ¡nos están atacando!

Se fue al armero más cercano y cogió todas las armas y munición que pudo, esto iba a ser un infierno….

_26 horas después._

Alexa estaba agotada, no había dormido ni comido nada y había estado usando sus bióticos hasta el extremo que pensó que el corazón le dejaría de latir. Pero tenía que aguantar la gente de Elysium contaba con ella, había organizado una pequeña milicia civil pero por mucho que intentaran frenar el avance de esos desgraciados la verdad es que cada vez perdían más terreno. Hasta que un misil impacto en una de las naves Batarianas y un escuadrón de cazas surco el cielo.

-¡Es la Alianza! – gritaban a su alrededor.

-¡Ya era hora! – grito ella aliviada mientras no dejaba de atacar a sus enemigos que se batían en retirada después de comprobar el arsenal armamentístico de los grandes acorazados que se habían posicionado en orbital alrededor del planeta.

Las naves de la Alianza iban aterrizando a su alrededor y un sinfín de soldados con el uniforme de la Alianza salieron de su interior. Las balas volaban mientras los soldados cubrían a los exhaustos civiles que habían resistido al ataque. Cuando los enemigos se habían retirado del todo solo en ese momento ella se permitió respirar, por fin había terminado todo.

De una de las naves vio salir una figura que le resultaba familiar pero la visión se le hacía borrosa a causa del hambre y del uso excesivo de sus bióticos.

-¡Alexa! – grito la voz mientras ella notaba desfallecer y caer al suelo – Alenko ven aquí ayúdame…

Kaidan fue corriendo a la orden de su capitán y entonces la vio, era ella Shepard después de un año y medio. Ella estaba inconsciente y el olor a ezo que emanaba de su cuerpo era muy fuerte.

-Sr. Esta al punto del colapso – le dijo Kaidan a su Capitán – necesita glucosa inmediatamente sino entrara en paro.

- Encárguese de los heridos cabo – le dijo el capitán mientras cogía a Alexa en brazos y entraba corriendo en la nave – aguanta hija.

¿Hija? Pensó Kaidan, claro Shepard como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta, los ojos del capitán y los ojos de ella, del mismo color azul, en ese instante se sintió el mismo estúpido pero no tenía tiempo para quedarse parado en medio de ese caos tenía que ayudar a la gente de Elysium.

Shepard se despertó varias horas después en una badia medica, pero no alcanzaba a comprender que había pasado, tenía tubos conectados a sus venas que le subministraban sueros glucosados.

-¿Cómo esta teniente? – le dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras.

-Pa…quiero decir Capitán – respondió ella sorprendida – agotada sr.

- Nos ha tenido muy preocupados creíamos que no se despertaría – dijo el capitán acercándose a su hija – por favor doctor si ya está fuera de peligro ¿nos podría dejar solos?

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y salió de la badia médica.

-Papa, nunca me he alegrado más de verte – dijo ella mientras su padre la envolvía en sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien? El doctor ha dijo que solo era agotamiento por el uso excesivo de tus bióticos –

-Nada grave papa solo es agotamiento, he estado usando mis bióticos durante más tiempo del que puedo recordar – le conto ella - ¿esta Elysium a salvo?

-Si-

-Bien- le sonrió – sería posible que me acercarais a Arturo si os viene de camino, tendré que informar al Almirante Hackett y al Capitán Anderson de lo ocurrido aquí.

-Creo que ya lo saben, has salido en todas las noticias – le dijo su padre dirigiéndose a la puerta para llamar al médico – había un reportero cerca de tu posición y tu salías el noventa por ciento del tiempo.

-Yuhuu – dijo ella sarcásticamente – sería posible que me quitaran esto y comer algo, me muero de hambre.

El Capitán Shepard llamo al médico y este examino a Alexa cuando estuvo satisfecho de lo que veía en sus escáneres la dejo levantarse para asease y comer, pero sobre todo para dormir su cuerpo necesitaba descansar.

Cuando Alexa salió al comedor todo eran susurros y comentarios en voz baja a su alrededor, era algo realmente molesto, se sirvió un plato de comida y varias barritas para bióticos y se sentó lo más apartado que pudo de las miradas indiscretas.

Mientras comía noto una presencia, un aura de energía oscura.

-¿Puedo sentarme teniente? – le dijo una voz que reconocería entre medio de un millón.

En ese instante se atraganto y en lo único que podía pensar es en la vergüenza de morir ahogada por un trozo de carne habiendo sobrevivido a todo ese caos. Cuando hubo recuperado el aire hizo una señal para que se sentara.

-Cabo Alenko- le dijo en voz baja.

-No esperaba verte aquí –

-Créeme el sentimiento es mutuo, no sabía que servías con mi padre –

-Me destinaron aquí cuando acabe mi instrucción, cosa que sabrías si te dignaras a mirar el correo – le espeto Kaidan.

-¿Cuándo se supone que iba a hacerlo? en medio de una misión de infiltración o a ya se en medio de una invasión batariana – le respondió ella con sarcasmo – Kaidan no quiero discutir, por favor.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de aquella manera? – le pregunto.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? –

-Por favor ilumíname – dijo el sarcásticamente.

-Dios Kaidan preferiría volver a pasar lo que he pasado en Elysium que tener que despedirme de ti en persona –

-Así que cuando ya no serví para calentarte la cama me dejaste tirado – tan punto las palabras salieron de su boca deseo no haberlas pronunciando.

-Vete a la mierda – le respondió ella levantándose y dejando su bandeja en la pila para lavar.

Durante los dos días que duro el trayecto hacia la estación espacial de Arturo no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, no porque Kaidan no tuviera ganas de pedirle perdón sino simplemente porque no quería montar una escena en medio de la nave.

A Alexa se le hacía difícil encontrar algún lugar donde no encontrárselo y no podía pasarse el día encerrada en la cabina de su padre.

Pero cuando atracaron en Arturo.

-Alexa por favor –le dijo el mientras salían por la escotilla.

-Lo siento Kaidan, siento haberme marchado de aquella manera – le dijo ella con mirada suplicante – pero si quieres entender mis motivos bien sino es tu problema, ahora pro favor déjame marchar tengo una reunión con el Almirante Hackett y no quiero llegar tarde.

Kaidan la vio alejarse a toda prisa por la estación de embarque, preguntándose si algún día podrían solucionar lo que entre los dos habían estropeado….


	8. Heroe

**Capítulo 8: Héroe.**

Cuando Shepard llego a la oficina del Almirante Hackett ya la estaban esperando, junto al Almirante había el Capitán Anderson y su padre.

-Shepard – le dijo Anderson – me alegro que estés bien.

-Créeme Anderson el sentimiento es mutuo – le respondió ella- oh vamos Anderson no pongas esa cara no sabías que esto iba a pasar cuando sacaste mi culo de la nave para que me fuera de vacaciones.

Los tres hombres se rieron al comentario de la joven, incluso con el infierno que había tenido que pasar para defender esa posición todavía le quedaba algo de humor para replicar a sus superiores en un ambiente distendido.

-Siéntate Shepard – le dijo el Almirante.

-Creo que ya estoy sentado sr – le respondió el Capitán burlándose del Almirante.

Hackett sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Siéntate Alexa, tus informes son muy precisos – le dijo el – pero no te hemos hecho venir por eso.

- Hackett ha hablado con el Alto mando – le dijo Anderson.

-Alexa eres un orgullo para toda la Alianza, representas lo mejor que puede dar el programa N7 y las mejores virtudes que la humanidad puede demostrar – le dijo Hackett.

-Media Galaxia ha visto por los vids informativos lo que hiciste en Elysium – le dijo su padre.

-El Alto mando quiere condecorarte con una Medalla de Tierra, la medalla con más distinción de la Alianza por el gran trabajo que hiciste durante el ataque – le explico el Almirante.

-Sr. Me siento honrada pero no lo hice sola – replico ella – esa medalla también se la merecerían los hombres y mujeres que defendieron esa posición conmigo estén vivos o muertos.

-Serán honrados como es debido, pero sin ti no hubieran resistido como lo hicieron – le replico Anderson – deja la modestia a un lado eres una heroína para esa gente.

Alexa tenia los pensamientos divididos por un lado estaba la culpa de ver morir a la gente que lucho a su lado para defender aquella posición y por el otro era un gran honor que le concedieran esa medalla y alabaran su trabajo como soldado y miembro de las fuerzas especiales.

-Vamos hacer una ceremonia dentro de un par de días – dijo Hackett – descansa hasta entonces.

-¿Todavía estoy de permiso?- pregunto ella.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? – Le respondió Anderson – ahora vete disfruta de que estas viva.

-La última vez que me dijiste algo así termine envuelta en una invasión…por favor Anderson no lo repitas – le replico ella.

Los cuatro se pusieron a reír.

-Vamos hija concédele a este Capitán el honor de cenar con el Héroe de Elysium – le dijo su padre tendiéndole un brazo.

Fueron a las zonas recreativas de la estación de Arturo para comer algo y estar tranquilos.

-Supongo que ya habrás hablado con mama y el abuelo – le dijo Alexa mientras entraban en un restaurante.

-¿Lo dudas? – pregunto el sarcásticamente – le tengo gran cariño a mi cuello.

Alexa negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaban en la mesa, su madre y su abuelo eran capaces de secuestrar una nave con tal de matar a su padre por no enviar noticias.

-Alenko ven aquí – grito su padre.

Alexa quiso morir en ese instante.

-Capitán – le saludo Kaidan.

-Siéntate muchacho come con nosotros – le dijo – y no me saludes no estoy de servicio.

Kaidan se sentó en la mesa con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola – dijo Alexa.

-Alexa este es…-

-Ya nos conocemos Capitán – le interrumpió Kaidan - pero no sabía que era su hija hasta que aterrizamos en Elysium.

-¿Si? – pregunto el capitán sorprendido.

-Kaidan se unió a la Alianza un año después que yo – le respondió ella.

-Eso está bien, es un biótico increíble – le aseguro su padre.

-Lo sé-

En ese instante el Capitán recibió un mensaje.

-Oh lo siento tengo que irme – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Hackett quiere verme urgentemente.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Alexa.

-No, no es nada serio quiere hablar sobre un proyecto que puede interesar a la Alianza es todo – le respondió a su padre – pero vosotros quedaros a comer, yo invito, seguro que tenéis mucho que contaros.

Su padre se dirigió al despacho de Hackett dejando a Alexa y Kaidan solos. Alexa jugaba con la comida se le había quitado el hambre, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Me estuviste evitando en la nave – al final dijo el rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Tan obvio era? –

-Siento la forma te dije todo aquello, no quería que saliera de esa manera –

-Kaidan de verdad, no tienes que pedirme perdón-

-He oído un rumor ¿puedo preguntar si es verdad? – pregunto él.

-Si no me dices que rumor es, no sé si te poder contestar –

-He oído que van a darte una medalla de Terra –

-Ah, eso, si es verdad –

-Estarás muy emocionada, es una gran condecoración –

-No sé si me la merezco – dijo ella ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Parecía que ella solo se podía confesar ante Kaidan.

-Yo creo que si –

-Murió mucha gente a mi alrededor – le dijo – si hubiera sido más rápida, mejor, si mis bióticos fueran más potentes podría haber salvado más.

-Aguantar 26 horas de ofensiva sin comer, ni beber, ni descansar – le empezó a decir Kaidan – no podrías haber hecho más, era una situación de desgaste y tú no tienes la culpa de todo aquello.

-Se ve todo distinto fuera de la academia ¿verdad? – Dijo ella – la muerte está presente en cada esquita.

-Si es muy distinto, ahora entiendo el por qué – le confeso él.

-El por qué ¿de qué? – pregunto ella.

-Hasta esta noche no entendí el por qué te marchaste de aquella forma –

Alexa enarco una ceja.

-La incertidumbre de cada misión para la cual hubieras sido llamada me hubiera matado – le dijo él.

-Sé que es difícil verlo pero me gustaría que al menos pudiéramos ser amigos – le dijo ella.

-Puede que cuando ninguno de los dos tengamos nada que demostrar a la galaxia y si no hemos encontrado a nadie más….- empezó a decir Kaidan.

-Puede que entonces lo nuestro pueda funcionar, pero tendrás que igualarme en grado – le dijo ella – eso de confraternizar con subordinados no está hecho para mí.

Kaidan sonrió puede que el futuro fuera benevolente con ambos y algún día se volvieran a encontrar.

-Adiós teniente – le saludo – ha sido un honor conocerla.

Alexa le devolvió el saludo y se fue a su apartamento, donde esperaría sin ninguna gana la absurda ceremonia donde sería presentada como la Heroína de Elysium y la soldado más joven que recibía una Estrella de Terra….


	9. Vida

**Capítulo 9: Vida.**

Alexa.

_2180, planeta Loki, sistema Asgard, Cumulo Exodus._

Alexa estaba preocupada, si el motor del Mako se detenía ni siquiera un segundo se congelarían los sistemas de propulsión y no podría avanzar, lo cual significaría que fracasaría en su misión y probablemente la hija del embajador moriría.

El Almirante Hackett le había ordenador liberar a la hija del embajador Polatli, costara lo que costara. Rahna así se llamaba había sido secuestrada y llevada al planeta Loki según marcaba su dispositivo de rastreo.

-Este planeta es frio de narices – dijo Mark.

-Como nos paremos un segundo antes de que podamos llegar a esa maldita base, nos quedaremos hechos un cubito de hielo – le respondió ella.

-¿Vamos Alexa tienes miedo de que se te congele ese culo perfecto que tienes? –

-Mark vamos a ser profesionales- le respondió ella secamente mientras seguía conduciendo entre el hielo y la nieve.

Mark y ella se habían conocido un año antes en una misión de reconocimiento para un posible asalto a una base militar batariana. Des de entonces habían empezado una relación basada básicamente en el sexo, ella se lo había dejado muy claro no quería nada más. No estaba preparada para tener una relación no con la vida que llevaba.

Mark era un hombre muy guapo con su cuerpo de nadador, sus ojos verde jade y su tez morena. Era realmente bueno en la cama y se preocupaba por ella, pero Alexa no quería nada mas aunque el insistía que podrían ser felices juntos.

-Ahí está la base – dijo Mark.

-Espero que estés preparado para piratear la entrada sin que salten las alarmas, me gustaría salir con vida de este cubito – se quejó ella.

-Mujer de poca fe ¿has visto a algún ingeniero mejor que yo? – pregunto burlándose de ella.

Alexa no contesto, Mark era bueno con el pirateo y la derivación de cerraduras pero había alguien mejor…había visto a Kaidan piratear un terminal en cuestión de segundos sin dejar el mínimo rastro de su intromisión. Dios porque le había venido a la mente Kaidan en ese preciso instante. Alexa se sacudió sus pensamientos, tenía una misión que cumplir.

Salieron del Mako dejando el motor encendido para poder salir pitando de ese congelador.

Alexa tenía su fusil de asalto preparado para la incursión tan punto Mark abriera la puerta. Ese lugar era un puto laberinto.

* * *

Kaidan.

_Mientras tanto en Vancouver…_

-Conny por favor – le suplico el mientras ella sacaba sus cosas del apartamento.

-No Kaidan estoy harta, siempre estás de servicio y cuando no lo estas siempre tienes la cabeza en otro lado – se quejó ella.

Kaidan veía como ella sacaba todas sus cosas fuera del apartamento que habían compartido des de hace un año.

Conny York una abogada que trabajaba para la compañía ExoGeni. La había conocido hacia un par de años en un bar durante un permiso, Kaidan nunca diría que se había enamorado de ella, pues no era verdad. Nunca había sentido esa atracción natural hacia ella simplemente habían quedado se habían enrollado y una cosa llevo a la otra. Al cabo de un año Vivian juntos, si se puede llamar a así el pasaba la mayor parte del año de servicio.

Al principio estaba bien y ella parecía entender que ese era su trabajo al igual que el entendía que ella se quedara en el bufete hasta horas intempestivas incluso cuando él estaba de permiso.

Cuando estaba con ella, echaba de menos la sensación del tacto de otro biótico, vamos Kaidan no te engañes a ti mismo echas de menos la energía oscura de Shepard se criticó mentalmente. Conny era tan distinta a Shepard, morena con los ojos avellana, con sus formas rectas, con Shepard todo eran curvas interminables y el carácter también eran polos opuestos Conny era reservada y casi no hablaba y eso a veces le hacía sentir incómodo. Luego estaba el hecho que ella tampoco llevaba muy bien que Kaidan fuera un biótico le molestaba la estática y el olor a ezoo que emanaba de él.

-¿No podemos hablarlo como personas civilizadas? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Llevamos tres meses hablando de lo mismo enserio Kaidan, eres un hombre maravilloso, pero tú y yo no congeniamos estoy en un punto de mi vida en el que necesito estabilidad y tú no puedes dármela, lo siento pero tienes que irte – le dijo ella sin opción a replica.

Kaidan cargo en su coche todas sus pertenencias y se dirigió a casa de sus padres, de momento se quedaría ahí mientras encontraba otro apartamento y estuviera de permiso.

Cuando llego a casa de sus padres, su padre lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Siento que las cosas con esa chica no salieran bien, pero creo que es lo mejor para ti – le dijo su padre – no me gustaba la manera que tenia de tratarte. Francamente hijo me gustaba más Shepard…

Kaidan se sorprendió ante el comentario de su padre, la verdad es que la relación entre Kaidan y su padre había mejorado notablemente des de que estuvieron en Vancouver el último año antes de terminar la instrucción.

El padre de Kaidan lo miro y le dijo una encajada de hombros.

-Anímate hijo –

-¿Por qué has mencionado a Shepard? – pregunto Kaidan al final.

-No se hijo me ha venido simplemente me ha venido a la cabeza – le respondió el ayudándole con las cajas – no sé si te conté que me hecho un sermón cuando pasasteis unos días aquí.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Kaidan anito mientras se dirigía a su antigua habitación donde su madre le estaba preparado la cama.

-Me dijo que cualquier pare estaría orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú, que eras un gran persona y un gran soldado, además de un excelente biótico – se rio su padre – todas esas cosas yo ya las sabia, pero supongo que necesitaba una patada en el culo para bajarme del burro.

Kaidan sonrió Shepard le hubiera defendido en cualquier ocasión y claro que hubieran tenido peleas, pero los dos se comprendían.

-Lástima que lo vuestro terminara de esa manera – dijo su madre – pero entiendo su postura, por cierto han llamado de la Alianza hace un rato supongo que tendrías la omni-herramienta fuera de servicio.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Creo que me ha dicho el Capitán Shepard – le respondió ella.

-Es el padre de Alexa, estuve sirviendo con el-

-Yo de ti lo llamaría – le dijo su padre – puede que sea algo urgente.

-Sí creo que será lo más sensato – le dijo a sus padres mientras salían de la habitación y lo dejaban solo.

Kaidan marco el dominio del Capitán Shepard.

-Shepard al habla…oh Kaidan – le dijo él.

-Señor ciento no haber contestado me había dejado la omni-herramienta en el coche – se disculpó él.

-Tranquilo, no es nada importante, simplemente se te requerirá en Arturo dentro de dos días, para que firmes tu ascenso – le dijo el – felicitaciones teniente.

-Gracias señor esto es muy inesperado –

-Tienes una hoja de servicio impecable y si por mi fuera te daría otro ascenso – le respondió el.

A Kaidan siempre le había gustado el Capitán Shepard se sentía a gusto con él, entendía perfectamente a quien había salido Alexa, el Capitán tenía un carácter amable y se preocupaba mucho por su tripulación y él estaba seguro que cualquiera de ellos incluido el mismo pararía una bala por su capitán.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? –

-Dime Kaidan-

-¿Sabe usted algo de Alexa? – por qué demonios preguntaba por ella después de casi tres años se quejó Kaidan mentalmente.

-La verdad es que hace tres semanas que no sé nada de ella, creo que está en una misión de alto secreto – le conto el Capitán – pero está bien, sé que un comandante le ha pedido relaciones, eso me lo ha contado mi mujer pero no se lo digas a nadie o me encañonara, pero ella le ha rechazado varias veces.

Kaidan se sorprendió pero por que se sorprendía, él también había empezado una relación, buen literalmente ya estaba terminada pero no entendía por que le molestaba.

-Tranquilo señor quedara entre nosotros – le respondió Kaidan.

-El Comandante Mark es un galardonado N7 y creo que han trabajado alguna vez juntos, de hecho creo que se conocieron así –

A Kaidan le hacía gracia que el Capitán no tenía ningún reparo en contarle todo aquello.

-Espero que este bien hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con ella, si la ve dele recuerdos de mi parte – le dijo Kaidan.

-Entendido ahora tengo que dejarte el Capitán Anderson tiene que contarme algo muy importante, estaremos en contacto Shepard fuera – dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

El día había empezado nefastamente pero el ascenso al grado de teniente había hecho me mejorara un poco, pero no entendía el por qué le había venido Shepard a la mente después de tres años….

* * *

Alexa.

Mark y Alexa habían acabado con todos los secuestradores, les habían dado la opción de rendirse e ir a una prisión de la Alianza donde cumplirán penas por secuestro pero podían vivir, ellos había elegido morir.

Ya solo quedaba liberar al rehén.

En la habitación solo había una mujer un par de años más mayor que Shepard con el cabello negro perfectamente recogido y sin señales de ligaduras ni torturas.

-¿¡Por qué!? – grito la mujer envolviéndose en una aura azul.

-Tranquila – le dijo Mark levantando las manos – ya estas a salvo.

-¿¡A salvo!? – volvió a gritar.

-Ten cuidado Mark – le susurró Alexa preparando sus propios bióticos.

-¡Vosotros le habéis matado! – grito Rahna.

-Eran tus secuestradores te hemos venido a liberar – dijo Mark en todo tranquilizador.

-Él era mi amor y me lo habéis arrebatado – dijo Rahna – y ahora pagareis por ello.

Rahna saco una ametralladora y apunto a Mark, Shepard se dio cuenta que tan punto ella disparara contra él, Mark moriría puesto que había bajado sus escudos tan punto había terminado la escaramuza para poder reservar la energía para poder volver al Mako sin congelarse.

Alexa lo envolvió con una barrera biótica debilitando la propia barrera de ella tan punto Rahna apretó el gatillo. Una bala atravesó la barrera de Alexa y le pasó rozando la cara causándole un dolor agudo en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Shepard! – grito Mark al volverse a mirar.

Tan punto Rahna dejo de disparar Alexa salto hacia ella con una carga biótica, Rahna intento envolverla en un campo de estasis pero la carga biótica de Shepard era tan fuerte que la atravesó e impacto contra su atacante dejándola inconsciente.

-Hija de perra – le dijo al comprobar que estaba fuera de combate - Mark ¿estás bien?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – ven te pondré medigel.

Mark le unto medigel en la herida sellándola para que dejara de sangrar.

-Te va a dejar marca – se quejó el.

-Una pequeña cicatriz no va estropear mi belleza natural – se burló ella.

Mark el beso, pero ella se retiró.

-Aquí no- se quejó ella.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan profesional? – pregunto él.

-Mark ahora mismo eres mi superior, así que compórtate como tal –

-Entonces teniente Shepard béseme es una orden –

-Mark no juegues con eso-

-¡Vamos Alexa estamos solos!-

Mark sabía que no conseguirá nada de ella, ahora entendía por que la llamaban la Reina de Hielo, durante las misiones era un bastión inexpugnable que se derretía durante los permisos. Y aunque él deseaba más de ella, ella nunca le había dejado ir mas allá siempre había un muro entre ellos que no podía saltar.

Mark recogió a la inconsciente Rahna y la llevó al Mako.

-Aquí el comándate Kennedy, solicitando equipo de extracción, el águila vuelve al nido – dijo por radio – tenemos el huevo.

-Francamente el que se ha inventado los códigos para esta misión deberían hacerle un consejo de guerra son ridículos – se quejó Alexa mientras se ponía al volante.

-Aquí el nido, las coordenadas de extracción serán enviadas a su vehículo, estaremos ahí en 10 minutos – dijo el personal de comunicaciones.

El viaje des de Loki hasta Arturo duro 24 horas, Ranha estuvo sedada todo este tiempo por su propia precaución y la seguridad del resto de la nave.

Mark y Alexa entregaron el informe al Almirante Hackett tan punto llegaron a la estación.

-Parece Comandante que la teniente Shepard le ha salvado la vida – dijo Hackett.

-Así es señor – respondió el - ¿Qué va a pasar a la hija del embajador?

-Sera trasladado a un centro psiquiátrico en la Tierra, sufre el síndrome de Estocolmo – les respondió el Almirante – el Embajador me ha pedido que os transmita su pesar por lo que su hija os ha hecho.

-Solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo – dijo Mark.

-Comandante puede retirarse, usted teniente quédese –

Cuando Mark salió por la puerta.

-Alexa siéntate – le pidió Hackett.

Alexa se sentó, el Almirante parecía preocupado por algo.

-¿Has notado algo inusual en el Comandante? – pregunto él.

-No, sr- respondió ella.

-Hemos interceptado algunas transmisiones extrañas des del dominio del Comandante – le conto Hackett – te cuento todo esto para que vayas con cuidado, sé que sois cercanos por así decirlo.

-Almirante cuando estamos de servicio somos profesionales – replico ella.

-Lo sé y como normalmente no trabajáis juntos no informare a vuestros superiores –

Alexa respiro, lo último que quería era un falta en su hoja de servicio.

-Necesito que me firmes esto – le dijo Hackett presentado delante de ella un cuaderno de datos.

Alexa lo leyó atentamente.

-¿Me han ascendido a Comandante? – pregunto incrédula.

-Con tu hoja de servicios es natural, no te sorprendas – le dijo Hackett con una sonrisa – tu abuelo me ha dicho que te diga que está muy orgulloso de ti y créeme el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Muchas gracias Almirante –

-Ahora ves estas de permiso hasta tu próxima misión –

Alexa dejo el despacho de Hackett y se digirió a su apartamento pensado en lo que le había contado Hackett si Mark estaba metido en algo turbio ella lo averiguaría costara lo que costara…


	10. Traición y lealtad

**Capítulo 10: Traición y lealtad. **

Alexa.

Cuando llego al apartamento se fue directamente a la ducha, no es que no apreciara las duchas en las naves de la Alianza pero tener su propia ducha con agua caliente ilimitada y sus jabones favoritos era algo que no se le podía comparar.

Mark no apareció esa noche en su apartamento, la cual cosa era rara siempre que estaban de permiso tenían la misma rutina, cena y luego una noche de sexo desenfrenado sin complicaciones.

Alexa decidió enviarle un mensaje.

_AlexaS: ¿Mark?_

_MarkK: ¿Si?_

_AlexaS: ¿vas a venir esta noche?_

_MarkK: No, tengo unos asuntos entre manos, lo siento nena._

_AlexaS: Oh, está bien, ya nos veremos mañana._

_MarkK: ¿No me vas a decir que me echas de menos aunque solo sea un poco?_

_AlexaS: Sigue soñando Kennedy, sabes que lo nuestro es solo físico._

_MarkK: Porque tú quieres que solo sea así, tengo que dejarte._

Era realmente extraño Mark nunca había fallado a sus citas, aunque tuviera un compromiso siempre acababa viniendo aunque fuera a horas intempestivas. Shepard se fue a dormir con las palabras del Almirante Hackett resonando en su cabeza.

* * *

Kaidan

Kaidan había llegado a Arturo antes de lo previsto, tenía la reunión para firmar su ascenso dentro de 20h, no es que no se pudiera firmar por vía extranet pero la Alianza tenía sus protocolos.

Decidió ir a tomar algo para pasar el rato y aprovechar para comprar alguna mejora para su omni-herramienta o algún recambio para sus amplificadores.

* * *

Alexa

A la mañana siguiente, Mark no había aparecido y no le había enviado ningún mensaje como hacia normalmente, así que se vistió y monitorizó la señal de Mark. Estaba en el distrito comercial. Era lo unió que Kaidan había conseguido que aprendiera, a hackear la posición de alguien gracias al GPS de su omni-herramienta.

No tardó mucho en llegar al distrito comercial y cada vez se acercaba más a la posición de Mark cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca vio que hablaba con un hombre y se habían puesto en el ángulo muerto de las caramas de vigilancia. Decidió acercarse más…

-Todo esta listo, la Alianza quedara a la altura del betún después de esto – dijo Mark al hombre.

-Estamos muy satisfechos con tu trabajo, eres un buen candidato para liderar la próxima célula, gracias a ti el proyecto furia tendrá éxito – le respondió el hombre.

-Espero que se note en la cuenta corriente –

-Creo que te están siguiendo – dijo el hombre extraño señalando hacia donde estaba Alexa.

Mierda pensó ella, pero salió como si nada estuviera pasado y con la mejor de sus sonrisas saludo.

-¡Mark! – grito.

-Ella no, la tengo comiendo de mi mano, Shepard sería una buena incorporación – le dijo al hombre antes de girarse hacia ella.

-Ahora voy Shepard – le dijo él.

Shepard pensó Kaidan mirando a su alrededor mientras salía de la tienda de electrónica.

-Alexa – le dijo.

Ella giro sus ojos hacia Kaidan y se le ilumino la cara, Dios como lo había echado de menos.

-Kai – dijo ella acercándose – no sé si este es un buen momento.

-¿No es un buen momento para saludar a un viejo amigo?

Mark se acercó a Alexa junto al hombre extraño con el que lo había visto hablar.

-Shepard te presento a mi amigo Kai-leng – le dijo Mark - ¿y tu amigo es?

Alexa miro a ese hombre, tenía algo que hacía que los pelos se le pusieran de punta, definitivamente no le gustaba.

-Kaidan deberías irte – le dijo Shepard.

-¿Por qué? Todo justo nos acabamos de encontrar después de tres años – se quejó Kaidan.

Alexa le hecho una mirada suplicante a Kaidan en ese instante él supo que pasaba algo raro, la concia muy bien sabia perfectamente leer en ella y en ese instante decidió hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Kaidan se alejó pero no mucho lo suficiente para llegar enseguida si ella se encontraba en problemas.

-Ven Alexa quiero hablar un momento contigo – dijo Mark.

Se pusieron en el mismo punto en el cual habían estado hablando con anterioridad los dos hombres, lejos de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Alexa me voy – le dijo Mark tan punto se aseguró que nadie los podía ver.

-¿Cómo que te vas? – pregunto ella extrañada.

-La Alianza caerá y yo me asegurare de ello, te doy la oportunidad de venir conmigo –

-¿Cómo que la Alianza caerá? ¿Qué coño estas diciendo? – pregunto Shepard con tono amenazador.

-Nosotros haremos que muerdan el polvo por todo lo que han hecho – dijo Kai Leng.

-Mark te estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo, eres un N7 juraste servir –

-He visto mucha mierda y tú también Shepard por eso creo que me entiendes cuando digo que la Alianza debe ser erradicada – le dijo Mark.

-No, no me voy a unir a vosotros – dijo Alexa retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Entonces no me dejas más remedio, fue bonito mientras duro, lo que más siento es no volverme a correr dentro de ese coño tan bonito que tienes – dijo Mark mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntaba a la cabeza de Alexa.

Kaidan lo había estado observando todo, la postura de Alexa mostraba repulsión y entonces la vio, la pistola apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Kaidan no se lo pensó dos veces y tiro de ella con un campo biótico en el mismo instante que Mark apretaba el gatillo.

-Mierda – maldijo Kai Leng mientras sacaba una granada de su bolsillo y la arrojaba directamente en la dirección de Kaidan.

Tan punto Alexa llego a sus brazos impulsada por el campo biótico de Kaidan, este los envolvió a ambos con una barrera biótica justo antes de que la granada explotara. Apenas se movieron unos centímetros mientras quedaban envueltos en humo y fuego.

Alexa genero un campo de estasis envolviendo las llamas y estas poco a poco se fueron atenuando, cuando el humo se hubo disipado no había rastro de los dos hombres y el distrito comercial estaba en una espiral caótica mientras los miembros de seguridad de la Alianza llegaban al lugar de los hechos.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kaidan mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba en falta, sentir la piel de ella bajo sus manos.

-Sí, gracias parece que tienes el don de la oportunidad, siempre apareces cuando necesito ser rescatada- le dijo ella.

Kaidan sonrió estaba agradecido de haberle salvado la vida, solo pensar que podría perderla…

-Comandante – grito alguien detrás de él ¿se encuentra bien?

Era el Almirante Hackett.

Kaidan y Alexa se pusieron firmes y saludaron a su oficial superior.

-Si sr. Nada grave – dijo Alexa.

-¿Y usted Alenko? –

-Nada señor-

-Bien Shepard quiero un informe en dos horas, ahora Alenko llévesela de aquí – dijo Hackett – menos a su apartamento, no es una zona segura.

Alexa maldijo por dentro donde iba a ir si no podía ir a su casa.

-Vamos – le dijo Kaidan.

Kaidan la llevo al hotel donde había alquilado una habitación para su estancia en Arturo, como solo tenía que ir a firmar no pensaba quedarse en el cuartel general y que algún soldado raso tuviera que dejarle su catre.

-Supongo que no tienes malas intenciones Alenko- le dijo Shepard con picardía.

-¿Qué? Dios Alexa casi te matan y a ti te preocupa que pueda meterte mano –

Alexa se rio mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-No puedo creer lo de Mark – confeso ella.

-Era… ¿era muy cercano para ti? – pregunto el tímidamente.

-Bueno cercano no es la palabra que yo usaría- le dijo Alexa – Mark y yo bueno solo era físico al menos por mi parte…

-Oh, siento si esto te incomoda no tenemos por qué hablarlo – le dijo Kaidan.

Pero en realidad el que se sentía incómodo era el, pensar en otro hombre en la cama con ella le hacían tener ganas de vomitar.

-No tranquilo, y tú que ¿tienes alguien en tu vida? – pregunto ella.

-La tenia, una civil, no pudo aguantar el hecho de que estuviera tanto tiempo de servicio- le conto Kaidan – así que me hecho de una patada.

Shepard miro a Kaidan, realmente lo echaba de menos, con él era sencillo era como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección.

-Tenemos un buen gusto…..- dijo Alexa mientras se ponía a reír.

-Dios necesito un trago – se quejó Kaidan.

-Secundo la moción, pero antes déjame enviarle el informe a Hackett – dijo mientras escribía el informe y se lo enviaba al Almirante.

Al cabo de unos minutos el omni-herramienta de Kaidan sonó.

-Alenko al habla Hackett –

-Sr. – dijo confuso Kaidan.

-¿Dónde estáis? –

-En el hotel Terrum – le respondió.

-Bien quedaos ahí, bajad a recepción os cambiaran de habitación, estaréis ahí hasta que registremos toda estación, dile a Shepard que desactive su omni-herramienta no quiero que sepan donde esta – dijo Hackett.

-Sr. ¿Cree usted que es necesario? – pregunto Alexa poniéndose detrás de Kaidan para que el Almirante la viera.

-Ahora mismo eres un testigo ocular y no quiero arriesgarme a enviarte al cuartel general, Mark sabría cómo burlar la seguridad, Alenko protégela, Hackett fuera – dijo el Almirante antes de cortar la comunicación.

El almirante envió a Kaidan los códigos para que le entregaran una nueva habitación y se cambiaron.

-Pero como se supone que voy a estar encerrada aquí ni siquiera tengo ropa de recambio – dijo Shepard mientras entraban en la otra habitación.

-El hotel tiene servicio de lavandería y yo tengo algún pantalón y alguna camiseta de sobras para que te pongas mientras te lavan la ropa – le dijo Kaidan.

-Bueno deberíamos pedir algo de comer, tu no sé pero yo tengo en estomago en los pies – dijo Alexa mientras tecleaba el pedido de comida para que la subieran a la habitación.

A Kaidan le pareció perfecto odiaba estar encerrado pero no hubiera podido elegir mejor compañía….


	11. Encerrados

**Capítulo 11: Encerrados.**

Kaidan y Alexa habían pedido un montón de comida, el camarero quedo atónito cuando vio que en la habitación solo estaban ellos dos.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos había comido en días pero para sus cuerpos la sensación era la misma, los bióticos tenían que comer más y más a menudo, sobre todo si usaban sus poderes tal y como habían hecho esta mañana.

-Bueno ¿y el trago que mencionaste antes? – pregunto Alexa.

-Supongo que estaremos aquí encerrados durante un buen rato – dijo Kaidan mientras sacaba una botella de whisky del mini bar.

-Bueno son las 8 de la noche y no creo que en 4 horas peinen toda la estación espacial – dijo Alexa.

-Mierda – maldijo Kaidan en darse cuenta que no había podido ir a firmar su ascenso.

-Kaidan ¿ocurre algo? –

-Tenía que haber firmado mi ascenso a teniente hace una hora –

-Bueno Hackett lo solucionara, tranquilo y por cierto felicidades –

-Gracias, por cierto el Almirante te llamo Comandante –

-Mmm sí, me ascendieron ayer mismo – le respondió Alexa con una sonrisa – así que creo que tenemos algo que celebrar.

Kaidan lleno dos vasos y le entrego uno a ella.

-Por la Alianza – dijo Shepard.

-Mejor por nosotros – respondió el.

-Pues por nosotros, para que sigamos ascendiendo y pateando culos – dijo Alexa chocando con cuidado su vaso con el de Kaidan.

Alexa se sentía cómoda cuando estaba Kaidan a su alrededor, siempre había sido así des de que se habían conocido en la academia. Estuvieron hablando de los destinos que les habían dado des que habían salido de la academia pero ella realmente no pudo contarle mucho, era todo alto secreto.

-Dime como te hiciste esta cicatriz – dijo pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de ella.

-La hija de un embajador había sido secuestrada, nos asignaron a Mark y a mí para su rescate – empezó a contar Alexa – Mark era un buen ingeniero y yo necesitaba sus habilidades para colarme en la guardia de los secuestradores. Hackett creyó que siendo la hija del embajador una biótica yo podría conectar fácilmente con ella.

Kaidan la escuchaba atentamente siempre le había encantado el sonido de la voz de ella, era calmante y la sensación de sus bióticos en sintonía con los de él era una sensación maravillosa.

-Pero ella sufría el síndrome de Estocolmo y nos atacó cuando vio que habíamos matado a su amor –dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos para indicar comillas en la palabra amor – disparo a Mark y yo lo envolví con una barrera biótica pero descuide la mía y una bala me paso rozando.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Cargue con toda la energía biótica que pude, intento inmovilizarme con un campo de estasis pero lo atravesé y la deje inconsciente – le respondió ella.

Kaidan recordaba lo que era ver Alexa cargar en medio de un campo de batalla, era algo realmente digno de ver, era aterrador y terriblemente sexy a la vez. En ese instante se acordó de Jordan cuando la había nombrado diosa dentro y fuera del campo de batalla y realmente ese hombre tenía razón.

-Me encontré con Jordan hace un par de meses – le dijo Kaidan.

-¿Cómo le va? – pregunto ella.

- Va a casarse con Ruth y ha pedido destino en una base cerca de Londres – le conto él.

-Me alegro por los dos –

Kaidan sirvió otro vaso a Alexa la botella cada vez bajaba más su volumen pero ellos dos todavía iban bastante serenos, otra putada para los bióticos era que era difícil para ellos emborracharse, el calor que generaba la energía oscura hacia que el alcohol que ingerían fuera eliminado rápidamente.

Cuando se hubieron terminado la primera botella abrieron otra.

-Te he echado de menos Kaidan – dijo ella mientras se bebía el vaso que tenía en la mano – todos estos años no ha habido un día que no me acordara por algún motivo u otro de ti.

Kaidan se quedó atónito por la confesión de Alexa, él también la había echado de menos.

-Yo también ¿pero es no cambia nada verdad? – respondió el.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a retirarte en este punto de tu carrera? – le pregunto ella.

Kaidan se quedó mirando su vaso sin decir palabra. Dejarlo todo para estar con ella sería bonito pero había luchado mucho para llegar donde estaba ahora y no sabía si quería renunciar a ello.

-Eso es un no – le respondió ella – y yo tampoco francamente.

Kaidan la volvió a mirar, la expresión de su cara mostraba pesar, pesar por que los dos eran incapaces de renunciar a algo que les había costado sudor y la lagrimas conseguir, para estar juntos

-Somos patéticos – confeso Kaidan.

-No hace falta que lo jures – le respondió ella.

Alexa le sonrió mientras dejaba el vaso encima de la mesa para luego abalanzarse sobre él. Kaidan se sorprendió cuando Shepard estampo los labios contra los suyos. Habían pasado muchos años des que había notado esa sensación, la sensación de la energía oscura de ella mezclándose con la de él. La sensación de sentir el peso de su cuerpo y el calor de su piel contra la suya.

Fue un beso cargado de sentimiento, pesar, amor, pasión todo ello adornado con el sabor del whisky que ambos habían bebido. Cuando se separaron un momento Alexa le miro a los ojos y se retiró al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de él.

-Lo siento Kaidan no debería haberlo hecho – le dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá – no quiero complicar otra vez las cosas.

-Alexa mírame – le dijo el cogiéndola por el mentón – se perfectamente que ahora mismo no podemos estar juntos, pero que me fulmine un rayo si no hay un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo que no te desee.

Kaidan la beso, atrayéndola hacia el con la mano enredada en los cabellos de ella. Él podía notar como las manos de ella se aferraban a su cuerpo. La cogió en volandas y la llevo a la cama tumbándola gentilmente sobre ella y tumbándose a su lado.

Alexa lo miraba con anhelo como si en todos aquellos años de separación no hubiera existido nadie más que él. Y para él, ahora no le daba miedo admitirlo, no había habido nadie más que ella, ahora entendía por que había fracasado su relación con Conny pero ya nada de eso importaba. Alexa estaba ahí para él y en ese mismo instante ya nada importaba en la galaxia.

Alexa le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella para fundirse con él con un beso. Kaidan le mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su pelo, el desabrocho el uniforme de ella dejando a la vista su sujetador de encaje negro. Era algo que a Kaidan siempre le había gustado debajo del soldado había una mujer.

Shepard se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme y él respondió de la misma, arrojando su camisa por encima del hombro a tierra. Se quitaron los zapatos y los pantalones torpemente, Kaidan nunca había encontrado en toda su vida, una manera de manera de salir de ellos rápidamente y sin problemas. Alexa se echó a reír cuando ella lo empujó hacia abajo sobre la cama, manteniéndose por encima de su pecho con una amplia sonrisa.

-No sabes como he echado de menos esta sensación – dijo ella mientras sus bióticos se encendían al contacto con la piel de él.

Kaidan se rio, se pasó las manos por sus piernas desnudas, y se entregó a ella.

-Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres – dijo Kaidan incorporándose para besarla mientras con la otra mano le quitaba el sujetador.

Rodo con ella para volverla a dejar debajo del mientras le quitaba la única ropa interior que le quedaba y ella hacia lo mismo por el liberando la erección que escondía en sus bóxer. Kaidan beso su clavícula y fue bajando hasta su pecho donde tomo su pezón dentro de su boca, raspándolo con sus dientes lo suficiente como para sacar un agudo gemido de ella el fondo de su garganta.

Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras se deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella, frotando su pulgar contra su clítoris.

-Dios mío, estás mojada - murmuró, acariciando sus suaves pliegues, y deslizó otro dedo en su núcleo caliente.

Ella susurraba una vez y otra su nombre mientras le acariciaba la dureza de su mimbro.

-Kaidan te necesito – dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

Casi cinco años desde la última vez había sentido su toque, y ella estaba desesperada por él, le estaba volviendo loco.

Con un movimiento rápido, se adentró en su interior. Él gimió, estaba tan apretado y húmedo y caliente, le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no venirse en ese momento. Ella jadeaba, inhalaciones cortas contra su hombro, apretando los músculos alrededor de él, clavándole las uñas en su espalda instándolo a continuar. Él oyó sus gritos distantes maullando mientras empujaba contra ella, acariciándole los brazos y entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. Ambos gritaron, ya que llegó a su clímax, sus gritos flotando en el aire. Él se inclinó hacia ella, cuerpos relucientes de sudor, mientras sus corazones martilleaban contra su pecho.

-Realmente he echado esto de menos – dijo el mientras se tumbaba a su lado cubierto en sudor.

-¿Solo has echado de menos el sexo? – se quejó ella dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-No, Alexa Shepard lo he echado todo de menos de ti, incluso tu mal humor – le respondió el atrayéndola hacia si para luego taparlos a ambos con las mantas.

-A lo mejor te parece una mala idea – empezó a decir ella – pero…si la próxima vez que esté de permiso…

-Sí, la próxima vez que tangamos un permiso estaría encantado de verte, aunque sea solo para echar un café, si es lo único que podemos tener mientras ninguno de los dos quiera bajar del burro me lo quedo- le dijo el después de besarla en los labios.

-Definitivamente creo que será una mala idea- se quejó ella mientras se acurrucaba contra él.

-Que lo dejáramos fue una buena idea y mira donde ha acabado todo, a lo mejor solo podemos tener malas...- le susurró el antes de que se quedaran dormidos uno en los brazos del otro como habían hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás.


	12. Normandy SR-1

**Capítulo 12: Normandy SR-1**

_Febrero de 2183 – Estación Espacial Arturo._

El Almirante Hackett y el Capitán Anderson hablaban vía holo-comunicación con el representante de la humanidad en la Ciudadela, el Embajador Udina. Estaban barajando distintos candidatos para ponerlos aprueba para un posible ingreso en los Espectros.

-John de Martino, nacido en las colonias, soldado, fue el único superviviente durante el ataque a Mindoir, los demás colonos fueron muertos o se los llevaron los Batarianos – dijo Hackett.

-Le apodan el carnicero de Torfan – dijo Udina – ¿realmente queremos que nos represente un hombre así?

-Ese día envió a la muerte a la mitad de su escuadrón y mato a los Batarianos que se habían rendido – dijo Anderson – nadie puede cuestionar que no haga bien su trabajo pero…

-Takeshi Takeda; nacido en la tierra en el supermetropolis de Tokio, no se conoce quien fueron sus padres. Formo parte de una banda hasta los 17 que fue cuando se alisto en la Alianza, al no tener registros de él se alisto un año antes de lo permitido. Es un ingeniero – dijo Hackett.

-Estuvo presente en Azuke, seguramente tiene muchas cicatrices emocionales – dijo Udina.

-Todo soldado tiene cicatrices – replico Anderson.

Solo quedaba un nombre en la lista

-¿Qué tal Shepard?, criada en el espacio, ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida en naves espaciales – dijo finalmente Udina – y es una poderosa biótica.

-Lleva el servicio militar en la sangre, su abuelo es el Almirante Shepard ahora retirado y sus padres sirven en los marines- dijo Anderson.

-Ella demostró su valía durante los bombardeos. Mantuvo a raya a las fuerzas enemigas hasta que llegaron los refuerzos- dijo Hackett.

-Ella es la única razón de que Elysium siga en pie – aclaro Anderson.

-No podemos cuestionar su coraje – dijo Udina poniendo mala cara.

-La humanidad necesita un Héroe. Shepard es la mejor que tenemos – replico Anderson.

-Are la llamada, os notificare en breve si la solicitud ha sido aprobada – dijo Udina antes de cerrar la comunicación.

Anderson miro a Hackett.

-Ella representa lo mejor que la Alianza y la humanidad pueden ofrecer – dijo Hackett.

-A Udina no le gusta porque nunca bailara a su son – replico Anderson.

* * *

_Junio de 2183- Dique 43-B, Estación espacial Arturo._

-¿Señor puedo preguntar por qué el retraso? – pregunto Kaidan al Capitán Anderson.

Anderson miro al joven teniente que tenía delante de él, su nueva XO todavía no había llegado y llevaban dos días de retraso.

-La nueva XO no hay llegado teniente, no podemos despegar sin ella – le respondió el – me han informado que ha habido problemas en su misión anterior.

-¿Supongo que no me puede decir quién es? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Lo siento pero es alto secreto, al igual que todo el proyecto –

-Entendido señor –

-Teniente continúen con los protocolos establecidos, de momento solo podemos hacer eso –

* * *

_3 días después._

-Sr. La Comandante Alexa Shepard pide permiso para subir a bordo – le comunicó Joker al Capitán Anderson.

-Permiso concedido dile que espere que ahora voy hacia el puente – le respondió el.

-Comandante Shepard, tiene permiso para subir a bordo – le dijo Joker a Alexa por el intercomunicador.

-Gracias –

Alexa había visto la nave des de la cubierta de atraco, era una maravilla de la ingeniería, se había criado toda su vida en naves espaciales y ninguna de ellas le había parecido más hermosa.

-¡Shepard!- dijo Anderson – llegas tarde.

-Lo siento sr, ya sabe cómo son las recogidas en las fuerzas especiales –

-Sabes cuando las pides pero no cuando llegan- le dijo Anderson teniéndole la mano – bienvenida a bordo, me alegro de volverte a tener bajo mis órdenes.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Capitán-

-Ven, te enseñare esta maravilla y al personal que lo compone – dijo el Capitán mientras se dirigían a la cabina del piloto.

-A penas me han dado los informes de la tripulación esta mañana –

-Comprensible – le respondió el – Shepard este es el piloto Jeff Moreau.

-Encantada Jeff – le dijo Shepard tendiéndole la mano.

-Es un honor Comandante pero llámame "Joker" –le respondió el.

-Joker entonces –

Anderson la acompaño por todo el centro de operaciones explicándole las maravillas de esa nave. Luego bajaron a ingeniería donde le presento el ingeniero Adams, Shepard había oído hablar de él, era uno de los mejores ingenieros de la Alianza, no le extrañaba que Anderson lo quisiera en su equipo. Luego subieron a la cubierta de la tripulación donde estaban las vainas de descanso, a Alexa no le gustaban tenía la sensación de dormir en un ataúd pero era lo que había y se tenía que resignar.

-Teniente Alenko – dijo el capitán.

Alexa se giró en el mismo instante que el Capitán pronuncio el apellido de Kaidan.

Des del incidente en la estación hace tres años donde Mark casi la mata para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro, se habían visto un par de veces al año durante algún permiso que podían coincidir y ahora servirían juntos en la misma nave.

Kaidan se sorprendió al ver Alexa y vio en ella la misma reacción, pero al cabo de un segundo volvía a tener la máscara de Comandante ocultando sus emociones.

-Quiero presentarle la Comandante Shepard ella será nuestra XO – dijo el capitán.

-No es necesaria la presentación Anderson, el teniente y yo nos conocemos des de hace muchos años – le dijo Alexa.

-Comandante, es un placer volverla a ver – dijo Kaidan saludándola.

-Bueno me alegro que al menos tengas una cara conocida a parte de mí, ayuda en la camaradería – dijo Anderson.

Alexa tenía un nudo en el estómago, nunca hubiera imaginado cuando leyó el informe de la tripulación mientras venia hacia la nave que el biótico L-2 que mencionaban era él. La confraternización estaba claramente prohibida para no alterar la cadena de mando y ella tenía que ser profesional. Pero Kaidan y profesional en la misma frase no ligaban en su cabeza.

-Teniente supongo que puede ayudar a la Comandante a instalar sus cosas –

-Si sr – dijo Kaidan – por aquí Comandante.

Kaidan le enseño cuál sería su taquilla y la vaina de descanso que le habían adjudicado y a las horas que tenía que dormir.

-Estoy sorprendido de verte aquí – le dijo Kaidan cuando estaban lo bastante lejos de cualquier miembro de la tripulación.

-Créeme la sorpresa es mutua, no quiero decir que sea una mala sorpresa – le respondió ella.

-Si han pasado muchos meses des de la última vez que nos vimos –

-He tenido más misiones de las que me gustaría, de hecho no he tenido tiempo ni de descansar todo justo me recogieron hace dos días –

-Te hemos estado esperando, pero la verdad nadie sabía que la nueva XO eras tú –

- A mí tampoco me habían notificado los nombres de la tripulación, es lo que tiene trabajar en un proyecto secreto, acabas acostumbrándote –

-Alexa quiero que sepas que no interferiré en la cadena de mando, eres mi Comandante hasta que esta misión termine –

-Me alegro de oír eso Kaidan, pero me iría bien tener alguien con quien hablar-

-Bueno ya sabes que soy todo oído –

-Tripulación prepárense para partir – dijo Joker por los altavoces de la nave– empezando maniobras de desacoplamiento.

-Bueno empieza el rock and roll – dijo Alexa.

-Comandante preséntese en mi despacho – le dijo Anderson por el intercomunicador.

* * *

Kaidan.

Cuando Alexa hubo entrado en la cabina del capitán, Jenkins se acercó a Kaidan.

-¡No me habías contado que conocías a Shepard! – se quejó.

-No creí que fuera un dato de interés para ti – le respondió enarcando una ceja.

-Vamos Alenko, ¡tengo posters de esa mujer en mi habitación en Eden Prime! –

-Jenkins eso da grima – le respondió Kaidan.

-¿Ella es como dicen? – pregunto Jenkins emocionado.

-¿Qué dicen de ella? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-La llaman Morrigan, la Reina Espectral ¿no lo sabias? –

-¿Morrigan? – pregunto extrañado.

- Morrigan es la diosa de la guerra, y por lo tanto de la muerte. Pero también representa la renovación; la muerte que da a luz a una nueva vida, el amor y el deseo sexual, según los antiguos celtas– le conto Jenkins.

La verdad es que el apodo le venía que ni pintado pensó Kaidan por dentro sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –

-Yo, por nada – respondió Kaidan.

-Tú sabes más que lo que me quieres contar –

-Shepard y yo nos conocimos en la academia. Somos amigos – dijo Kaidan secamente.

-¿Crees que me firmaría un autógrafo? – Preguntó - Mi abuela no se va a creer que la he conocido.

-Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a ella – respondió Kaidan.

A Kaidan le hacía mucha gracia Jenkins, recién salido de la academia había visto poco combate real y parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos.

-Definitivamente are eso –

* * *

Alexa.

Alexa se dirigió al despacho de Anderson no sin dedicarle una sonrisa a Kaidan, la fina línea entre el filtreo y la confraternización sería muy difícil de mantener.

-Siéntate Alexa – le dijo Anderson cuando ella entro en su despacho – la primera parada que haremos será un acoplamiento con una nave del Consejo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –

-Subirá un Espectro a bordo, esta nave ha sido financiado parcialmente por el Consejo y quieren un representante suyo abordo – le conto él.

-Pero Capitán ¿envían Espectros a vuelos de prueba?- pregunto ella.

-De momento no puedo contarte nada más, ya sabes cómo va esto, en medida que se necesite te daré nueva información – le dijo Anderson – ahora saca tu culo de mi despacho y conócete la nave.

A Alexa no le gustaba como sonaba aquello, los Espectros eran el brazo armado del Consejo, tener uno en la nave significaba que había algo más que un simple vuelo de prueba, la sensación de que algo iba mal empezó hacer mella en su cuerpo, pero esperaba que solo fuera por culpa del cansancio…


	13. Eden Prime

**Capítulo 13: Eden Prime.**

A medio camino de su destino real se habían encontrado con una nave del Consejo y un Espectro Turiano llamado Nihlus Kryik, había subido a bordo de la Normandía.

Alexa no entendía como cada vez que se daba la vuelta encontraba a ese hombre pegado a su sombra, era algo realmente molesto.

-Acercándose al relé de Arturo, estamos dentro de su alcance, iniciando secuencia de transmisión – dijo Joker por los altavoces mientras Shepard se dirigía a la cabina.

-Estamos conectaos, calculando masa y destino – se volvió a escuchar.

Alexa quería ver de primera mano cómo esa preciosidad entraba en el relé.

-El relé está activo, calculando vector de aproximación-

Toda la tripulación estaba en sus puestos mientras Shepard iba a paso ligero esquivando a muchos de ellos.

-Que toda la tripulación se prepare para el transito –

Cuando Alexa por fin llego a la cabina del piloto Nihlus ya estaba ahí.

-El panel esta en verde, empezamos al aproximación – dijo Joker para que la tripulación se preparara.

Alexa nunca se cansaba de ver los relés eran un milagro de la ingeniería y no entendía como ninguna de las especies del Consejo había empezado a construir más relés, puede que el coste fuera astronómico.

-Llegamos al relé en 3…2…1 – Joker inicio la cuenta atrás.

La nave experimento una ligera sacudida cuando entro en el relé, pero nada comparado a lo que se notaba en las otras naves de la Alianza.

-Propulsores…comprobados, navegación…comprobada, sumidero de emisiones internas activos. Todos los sistemas en funcionamiento. Deriva…por debajo de los 1500km – dijo Joker.

-1500 está bien, tu Capitán estará complacido – le dijo Nihlus.

-Odio a este tío – replico Joker cuando el Turiano salió de la cabina.

-Nihlus te ha hecho un cumplido… ¿y ahora lo odias? – le recrimino Kaidan que estaba sentado en el sitio del copiloto.

-Acordarse de subirse la cremallera después de ir al baño está bien…Yo acabo de saltar media galaxia y he acertado en la cabeza de una aguja. Eso no está bien ¡es increíble! –

-Joker la modestia no es lo tuyo ¿verdad? – dijo Alexa.

-No necesito modestia, soy el mejor piloto de la Alianza –le respondió Joker.

-No necesita abuela por lo que veo – dijo Kaidan sonriendo a Alexa.

-Además los espectros significan problemas – dijo Joker – no me gusta tenerlo a bordo. Llámame paranoico si quieres.

-Eres un paranoico – le recrimino Kaidan – El consejo ha ayudado en la financiación de este proyecto. Tienen derecho a enviar a alguien para supervisar su inversión.

Alexa pensó que Kaidan siempre había sido demasiado políticamente correcto, siempre había cosas que no se veían a simple vista.

-Esa es la versión oficial, solo los imbéciles se creen las historias oficiales –

-No envían Espectros en vuelos de prueba teniente – dijo Alexa.

-Entonces hay más aquí que lo que el Capitán realmente nos está contando – dijo Joker.

-¡Joker! informe de estado – dijo Anderson por el intercomunicador interrumpiendo la conversación que los tres tenían en ese momento.

-Acabamos de salir del relé de masa, Capitán, los sistemas de sigilo están activados y todo parece en orden –

-Bien, busca una boya de comunicaciones y conéctate a la red. Quiero que los mandos de la Alianza reciban los informes antes que lleguemos a Eden Prime –

-Entendido Capitán – respondió Joker – Sera mejor que te prepares creo que Nihlus se dirigió hacia donde tu estas.

-El ya está aquí teniente – le respondió Anderson, Alexa casi podía ver al Capitán poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Joker - Dile a la Comandante Shepard que se encuentre conmigo en la sala de comunicaciones para el informe.

-¿Lo has oído Comandante? –

-Parece enfadado – respondió Alexa- algo debe haber salido mal con la misión.

-El Capitán siempre suena así cuando habla conmigo – se quejó Joker.

-No llego a imaginar porque – le respondió Kaidan.

* * *

Kaidan.

Kaidan siguió con la mirada a Shepard mientras esta se iba a la sala de comunicaciones.

-Deja de mirarle el culo Alenko – dijo Joker.

-Que…yo…yo no estaba habiendo tal cosa – tartamudeo Kaidan.

Mierda pensó para sí mismo, había sido tan obvio que hasta Joker se dio cuenta.

-Si no fuera porque podría partirme la cadera con una sacudida biótica la invitaría a mi vaina de descanso- dijo Joker maliciosamente mirando a Kaidan.

-Es nuestra oficial superior – le recrimino Kaidan.

-Bueno tú estarías más protegido con tus propios bióticos –

Kaidan recordaba cómo era el sexo con ella, los bióticos acababan siempre fuera de control, era realmente sexy.

-Jenkins me ha dicho que os conocíais de antes –

-Así es nos conocimos en la academia –

-Yo creo que hay algo más en todo eso, lástima que seas su subordinado Alenko – le dijo Joker.

-¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Kaidan.

-Pues porque haríais una buena pareja –

* * *

Alexa.

-Comandante – llamo Jenkins mientras se dirigía a la cámara de comunicaciones.

- Dime Cabo –

-¿Qué opinas Comandante? No nos demoraremos mucho en Eden Prime ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Jenkins - ¡Quiero ver un poco de acción real!

-Espero que no creas eso realmente cabo – interrumpió la Dra. Chakwas – tu "acción real" supone para mi atender muchos heridos en la badia medica.

- Relájate cabo – contesto Alexa – un soldado debe mantener la calma incluso bajo fuego enemigo.

-Lo siento comandante – se disculpó – pero esta espera me está matando. Nunca he estado en una misión así antes. Ninguna con un Espectro abordo.

-Tu compórtate como cualquiera otra misión y lo harás bien – le animo Alexa – todavía eres joven y te queda mucha carrera por delante.

-Pero…pero tu demostraste tu valía en el bombardeo de Elysium – replico – todo el mundo vio lo que eres capaz de hacer.

-Yo no lo busque Jenkins – le corto Shepard – ahora si me disculpáis tengo que hablar con el Capitán.

Cuando Alexa entro en la sala de comunicaciones solo estaba Nihlus el Espectro enviado por el Consejo para el vuelo inaugural de la Normandía.

-Comandante Shepard, esperaba que llegaras antes que el Capitán – le dijo – Quería tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

-El Capitán me pido que nos reuniéramos aquí – le respondió ella.

-Viene de camino – le aclaro – estoy interesado por el mundo a que nos dirigimos…Eden Prime, dicen que es bonito.

- Dicen que es un Paraíso, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo –

-Si eso dicen…Sereno, tranquilo, seguro. Se ha convertido en una especie de símbolo para tu gente ¿no? – Pregunto – una prueba que la humanidad no solo puede crear colonias por la galaxia sino también protegerlas. ¿Pero es realmente seguro?

-Creo que no te sigo Nihlus ¿sabes algo que desconozco? – pregunto al fin Alexa.

-Tu gente sois nuevos, todavía no entendéis los peligros que se esconde en la oscuridad de la galaxia – respondió enigmáticamente – ¿la Alianza realmente está preparada para esto?

Entonces antes de que Shepard pudiera responder al Espectro en Capitán Anderson entro en la sala.

-Creo que es el momento de contarle a la Comandante lo que realmente ocurre aquí – dijo el Capitán.

-Esta misión es más que un simple vuelo de prueba – dijo Nihlus.

Alexa pensó para sí misma que solo un tonto pensaría que envían un Espectro para un simple vuelo de prueba, ciento de años más avanzados para luego esto…

-Supongo que hay algo más que no nos has contado – le dijo Shepard a Anderson.

-Vamos hacer una recogida secreta a Eden Prime, por eso necesitamos los sistemas de sigilo operativos – le aclaro Anderson.

-Capitán permiso para hablar con franqueza – dijo Shepard.

-Permiso concedido –

-¿Por qué tanto secreto? – pregunto Alexa.

-Las órdenes vienen de lo más alto de la Alianza. Ya sabes cómo va esto – le dijo el capitán – la información solo se comunica a quien necesita saberla. Un equipo de recerca de Eden Prime desenterró una baliza Proteana.

-Entiendo –

-Esto es grande Shepard, la última vez que la humanidad hizo un descubrimiento de esta magnitud, avanzo 200 años tecnológicamente – le conto el Capitán – pero Eden Prime no tiene las instalaciones necesarias para procesar un descubrimiento de esta magnitud, debemos llevarla a la Ciudadela.

-Si el descubrimiento se ha producido en una colonia humana ¿Por qué avisar al Consejo? – pregunto Shepard.

-Los humanos no tenéis muy buena reputación – le dijo Nihlus a Shepard – Algunas especies os consideran egoístas incluso peligrosos.

El comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Alexa que puso mala cara, ¿peligrosos? Ni que los Turianos fueran osos amorosos.

-Compartiendo este descubrimiento mejoraremos relaciones con el Consejo – le aclaro Anderson – además ellos tienen más experiencia que nosotros en estos temas.

-La baliza no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí, Shepard – le dijo Nihlus.

-Nihlus quiere verte en acción –le dijo Anderson.

-Ahora entiendo por qué cada vez que me doy la vuelta está detrás de mí – le dijo Shepard – pero creo que verme tomar una taza de café no es lo más emocionante del mundo.

Anderson puso los ojos en blanco, él estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios de Shepard pero no creía que Nihlus estuviera de acuerdo con ello.

-Todavía no estoy familiarizado con el humor humano – respondió Nihlus.

-Alexa la Alianza lleva mucho tiempo detrás de esto – le dijo Anderson – Quiere tener un papel más importante en la política interestelar, mas voz en el Consejo.

-¿Qué soy una especie de juguete? – pregunto Alexa indignada.

-Nada de eso Shepard, he visto los informes y calificaciones sobre ti – dijo Nihlus – son realmente asombrosos por eso propuse tu nombre como posible candidato.

-¿Tu propusiste mi nombre? – pregunto extrañada.

-Sí, los Espectros siempre estamos buscando soldados con talento sean de la raza que sean –

-La Tierra necesita esto Shepard – le dijo Anderson a Alexa – contamos contigo.

-Eden Prime será la primera de las misiones que haremos juntos – le aclaro Nihlus – necesito ver tus habilidades en primera persona para dar un buen informe.

-Shepard estarás al mando del equipo de tierra – le dijo Anderson – asegura la baliza y vuelve inmediatamente a la nave.

-Si sr – respondió Shepard.

Entonces Joker interrumpió la reunión.

-¡Capitán! – Dijo por radio – tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué pasa Joker? –

-¡Una transmisión des de Eden Prime! – Dijo un poco alterado – ¡tienes que ver esto!

-Ponlo en la pantalla –

En la transmisión se veía como si estuvieran en medio de una situación con fuego real, los Marines estacionados en la colonia pedían ayuda inmediata, algo les estaba dando duro y luego la visión de esa nave. Esa nave no se parecía a nada que Shepard hubiera visto antes y por las caras de Nihlus y Anderson tampoco.

-Joker informe –

-17 minutos fuera de comunicación – le dijo Joker al Capitán – No hay más naves de la Alianza en la zona.

-Acércanos Joker – le ordeno – rápido y en silencio.

Luego miro a Alexa.

-Esta misión se ha vuelto más complicada –

Alexa conocía bien a mirada del capitán, una mirada que había visto en el campo de batalla cuando la situación era mucho más peliaguda que lo que realmente se hubieran pensado encontrar al principio de la misión.

-Un pequeño grupo de infiltración, podría pasar desapercibido y moverse con rapidez – dijo Nihlus – podríamos recuperar la baliza sin llamar la atención.

-Prepara tu equipo y reúnete conmigo en la bodega de carga – ordeno Anderson a Shepard.

Alexa saludo y salió rápidamente de la sala de comunicaciones.

-Alenko, Jenkins…recojan sus cosas – les dijo por radio – en cinco minutos en la badia de carga.

-Si Sra. – respondieron a la vez los dos hombres por el comunicador.

Esa nave le daba muy mala espina y las preocupaciones de Nihlus y Anderson no hacían que su intranquilidad fuera a menos, quien sabe que ocurriría des del momento en que tocaran tierra.


	14. Recuerda mantener la mente serena

**Capítulo 14: Recuerda mantener la mente serena en momentos difíciles.**

_Aequam memento rebus in arduis servare mentem – Horacio_

-Activando sistemas de sigilo – dijo Joker mientras iniciábamos el descenso hacia el planeta.

En la bodega de carga el equipo formado por Shepard, Kaidan y Jenkins hacia las últimas comprobaciones antes de bajar a tierra, una vez ahí no había margen de error.

-Comandante quiero que tu equipo y tú vayáis directamente a la excavación – dijo el Capitán Anderson.

-¿Y si hay supervivientes? – pregunto Kaidan.

-La prioridad es la baliza – le respondió Anderson – la búsqueda de supervivientes es un objetivo secundario.

Alexa sabía muy bien que quería decir con eso el capitán, la baliza era tan valiosa que bien valía el coste de vidas ahí perdido, aunque sonara duro la realidad era aquella.

-Aproximándonos al punto de descenso uno – dijo Joker por los altavoces.

Nihlus se acercó a nosotros preparado para saltar en el punto de extracción uno.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? – pregunto Jenkins visiblemente emocionado.

-Me muevo más rápido si voy solo – le contesto sin vacilar.

-Nihlus hará de explorador avanzado, te ira informado durante la misión comandante – les dijo Anderson – aparte de eso quiero silencio de radio.

-Anderson puedes contar con nosotros – dijo Shepard.

-Buena suerte ahí abajo –

Joker descendió en el punto de descenso número dos y Shepard y su escuadrón bajó a tierra.

El cielo de Eden Prime parecía envuelto de una tormenta eléctrica, el aire estaba cargado y el viento traía el olor de la muerte.

-¿Dios mío que ha pasado aquí? – pregunto Jenkins para sí mismo.

Alexa le preocupaba Jenkins ver su hogar arder de esta manera.

-Jenkins, te necesito concentrado, por favor – le pido Shepard.

-Puede contar conmigo comandante, no le fallare – le respondió el.

Llegaron a un claro y Alexa les ordenó a sus miembros de equipo que tomaran posiciones, pero tan punto Jenkins salió de su cobertura para dirigirse a otra más avanzada, una especie de mecas voladores le dispararon. Los proyectiles atravesaron sus escudos y cayo redondo al suelo

Después de acabar con aquellas maquinas Kaidan salió corriendo para ver cuál era el estado de Jenkins, pero al tomarle el pulso, no había, estaba muerto.

-No ha tenido ninguna posibilidad – se lamentó Kaidan – le han atravesado los escudos.

Alexa le toco el hombro a Kaidan, que estaba visiblemente afectado por la muerte de Jenkins.

-Kaidan, sé que es difícil, pero te necesito – le dijo – cuando hayamos cumplido la misión volveremos a por él y le daremos un entierro adecuado. Pero ahora te necesito concentrado.

El breve contacto de los dedos de ella en su hombro fue reconfortante para Kaidan, Jenkins era su amigo, habían servido des de hacía un año juntos y le había cogido cariño al muchacho, casi no se podía creer que estuviera muerto.

-Gracias - le dijo Kaidan a Shepard – no te preocupes.

Cuando se acercaron al dique donde se encontraba la baliza vieron una figura humana perseguida por lo que parecían figuras humanoides, pero claramente no eran orgánicas y emitían un leve zumbido.

-Jefa de artillería Ashley Williams del 212 – se presentó después de haberla ayudado - ¿Eres la oficial al mando?

-¿Estas herida Williams? – pregunto Shepard.

-Algunas quemaduras, nada grave – le respondió – los demás no han tenido tanta suerte.

Shepard se dio cuenta que era la mujer que había visto en el video y al no ver a nadie más de su escuadrón se figuró que nadie más lo había conseguido.

-No ha sido tu culpa Williams, no podrías haber hecho nada por ellos – le dijo Shepard para intentar reconfortarla.

-Si Sra. Aguantamos nuestra posición todo lo que pudimos pero al final los geth nos patearon el culo –

-Los Geth no han salido del velo des de hace 200 años ¿Qué hacen aquí ahora? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Deben haber venido a por la baliza – dijo Ashley – el dique está cerca de aquí.

-Necesitaremos tu ayuda Williams – dijo Shepard.

-Si Sra. – dijo Ashley – es tiempo de pagar.

Pero cuando llegaron al dique de la excavación la baliza había desaparecido.

-Shepard – dijo Nihlus por radio – cambio de planes hay un pequeño puerto espacial, voy a comprobarlo, reúnete conmigo ahí.

A mitad de camino Shepard y sus compañeros vieron como los colonos que los Geth habían empalado se transformaban en unas abominaciones llenas de cables e iban a por ellos.

Kaidan hacía años que no usaba todo su potencial biótico en otro ser vivo, pero al ver como una de esas cosas estaba a punto de atacar a Alexa por la espada no pudo evitarlo, lo empujo con todo el poder biótico que concentro y lo envió mas de 50 metros lejos de ella.

Alexa se sorprendió, sabía que Kaidan era poderoso y que podía rivalizar con ella. Pero al notar la acumulación de energía oscura que había sido capaz de generar se cabreo, porque nunca uso esa potencia con anterioridad.

Kaidan vio como a Alexa le cambiaba la cara parecía enfadada ¿acaso había notado que se había contenido todos aquellos años?

Cuando llegaron al espacio-puerto, después de encontrarse con algún que otro superviviente, todo estaba rodeado de llamas y en el centro el cuerpo sin vida de Nihlus, tenía una herida de bala en la espalda y su cara parecía relajada. Como si se hubiera relajado en presencia de una cara conocida y esta le hubiera disparado por la espalda.

Entonces un ruido les alerto y los tres desenfundaron sus armas, era uno de los trabajadores del espacio-puerto, él nos confirmó que otro turiano el cual Nihlus había nombrado Saren le había disparado por la espalda y que este último había cogido el monorraíl y se había ido hacia la otra plataforma de aterrizaje y se había llevado la baliza con él.

Shepard y su escuadra llegaron donde se encontraba la baliza después de desactivar unas cargas explosivas que habían dejado los Geth para eliminar cualquier evidencia de su paso por la colonia.

Ahí estaba la baliza, era algo impresionante como algo que llevaba 50.000 años bajo tierra estuviera intacto.

-Normandía, necesitamos extracción inmediata, tenemos la baliza – comunico Shepard a Joker.

-Asombroso – dijo Kaidan - tecnología Proteana todavía en funcionamiento.

-Cuando la sacaron no hacía nada de eso – dijo Williams.

-Algo la ha tenido que activar – le respondió el.

Williams se acercó a Shepard para preguntar si tardaría mucho en llegar nuestra nave o teníamos que prepararnos para defender el lugar. Pero Shepard se dio cuenta que algo iba mal con Kaidan parecía estar atrapado en un campo de atracción e iba directo hacia la baliza. Alexa no se lo pensó dos veces se acercó a Kaidan y lo aparto del campo de tracción quedando ella atrapada en su lugar.

La fuera de atracción era increíble hasta que empezó a levitar delante de la baliza, Alexa solo podía pensar en que iba a morir en ese mismo instante, pero noto como si alguien le hurgara en su mente y gravara un mensaje a fuego. Muerte, destrucción era todo lo que podía ver.

-Tenemos que ayudarla – dijo Kaidan.

-No es demasiado peligroso – respondió Williams.

Los compañeros de Alexa vieron como el cuerpo de ella convulsionaba con cada sacudida de la baliza y luego exploto, enviando el cuerpo de Shepard varios metros de donde estaba.

Kaidan fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Tiene pulso – dijo aliviado – Normandy daos prisa la Comandante necesita extracción inmediata, que la badia medica esté preparada.

Kaidan cogió en volandas el cuerpo de Alexa.

-Aguanta, por favor- le susurró al oído.

Solo esperaba que la nave llegara tan pronto como fuera posible, no quería pensar en qué pasaría si ella muriera por su culpa…


	15. Luz y verdad

**Capítulo 15: Luz y verdad **

Kaidan.

Kaidan llevo a Shepard a la badia medica, no dejo que nadie le ayudara quería ser él el responsable que ella llegara a salvo.

-Estado teniente – dijo la Dra. Chakwas.

-Tiene el pulso estable, no tiene heridas internas – le conto –Kaidan – pero esta inconsciente.

-Déjala en la camilla y vete a cambiar – le dijo.

-Preferiría quedarme – le dijo Kaidan con voz suplicante.

-Te dejare volver a entrar pero ahora ve –

Kaidan se fue a su taquilla y dejo su armadura y sus arma. Solo podía pensar en la manera en que Alexa le había apartado del rayo tractor, sin vacilar sin pensar en los daños que sufriría ella. Se ducho y se puso un uniforme limpio.

-Alenko ven a mi cabina – le ordeno el Capitán Anderson por radio.

Kaidan entro en la cabina del Capitán con la cabeza baja, no estaba orgulloso que su comandante estuviera herida por su culpa.

-¿Cómo se encuentra teniente? – pregunto Anderson.

-Bien sr. La peor parte se la ha llevado la Comandante –

-La doctora me acaba de informar sobre su estado –le dijo Anderson – parece que está estable pero sus ondas alfa están por las nubes y está en fase REM.

-¿Quiere decir que está soñando? – pregunto extrañado.

-Eso parece, quiero un informe de la misión en cuanto haya comido – le ordeno.

-Si sr.-

-Alenko una cosa más ¿Qué piensa de Williams? –

-Por lo que pude ver mientras estábamos en Eden Prime es una soldado muy competente señor –

-¿Crees que sería una buena adquisición? –

-En mi opinión si – le respondió el - ¿Pudimos recoger el cuerpo de Jenkins y de Nihlus?

-Sí, serán tratados con el mayor de los respetos, puede retirarse –

Kaidan se fue al comedor y se sirvió una bandeja con alto nivel calórico, necesitaba recuperar las energías que había gastado usando los bióticos de esa manera. Decidió sentarse con Ashley que estaba sola en un rincón tomando una taza de café.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Por supuesto teniente –

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Como si me hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima - le respondió ella - ¿Y la Comandante?

-No lo sé, en cuanto haya comido iré a comprobar su estado –

-¿Compruebas a tus superiores? – pregunto ella extrañada.

-Ale…la Comandante Shepard y yo hace muchos años que nos conocemos – le conto Kaidan – somos buenos amigos.

Amigos, no es la palabra que a él le hubiera gustado, pero en realidad ¿que eran? ¿Pareja?…no, ¿amigos?…no, ¿amantes….?

Kaidan comió en silencio lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la badia médica.

-Dra. ¿Alguna novedad? – pregunto.

-Todavía nada, supongo que querrás quedarte –

Kaidan asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, coge la silla del fondo – le dijo mientras se dirigía al armario de suministros con una sonrisa.

Kaidan se sentó al lado de Alexa, deseaba cogerle de la mano…tocarla pero eso ahora era imposible, así que se limitó a estar a su lado mientras escribía el informe para Anderson.

* * *

Alexa.

Alexa empezó a recuperar el conocimiento, primero solo notaba el aura de una energía oscura que concia perfectamente, Kaidan estaba a su lado. Luego sonidos y luces hasta que por fin abrió los ojos.

-Dra. Chakwas creo que se está despertando - dijo Kaidan con voz de alivio.

-Shepard, nos tenías preocupados ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la doctora.

-¿Cómo he terminado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto ella.

-Has estado inconsciente alrededor de 15 horas, creo que algo sucedió con la baliza –

-Es mi culpa – dijo Kaidan rotundamente – debí activar alguna especie de campo de seguridad tuviste que apartarme.

-No fue tu culpa, no sabías lo que iba a ocurrir – le respondió Alexa.

Kaidan sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima y sonrió sin darse cuenta, hasta que encontró la doctora mirándolo.

-¿Y la baliza? –

-Destruida por completo – le conto Kaidan – la explosión te hizo volar varios metros y te dejo fuera de combate. Tuve que traerte hasta la nave.

Alexa se sonrojo.

-Gracias teniente- le respondió ella – ¿son muy graves mis heridas?

-Físicamente estas bien – dijo la doctora- pero he registrado un aumento de ondas alfa y estabas en fase REM.

-Mientras he estado inconsciente he visto algo….- empezó a contar Alexa – he visto sintéticos masacrando orgánicos, puede que fueran los Geth no se está todo muy borroso.

-Sera mejor que añada esto a mi informe – dijo la doctora- oh…Capitán.

-¿Cómo esta nuestra XO? – pregunto.

Anderson parecía aliviado de verla en pie.

-Todas las lecturas son normales, creo que se pondrá bien –

-Me alegro de oír eso, Shepard necesito hablar contigo, en privado – dijo el Capitán.

Kaidan saludo y salió de la badia médica no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Alexa y la doctora le siguió.

-Shepard parece que la baliza te pateo el culo ¿Seguro que estas bien? –

-Lamento lo de Jenkins, Anderson –

-No fue culpa tuya, esas cosas atravesaron sus escudos-

-Lo sé pero aun así no me gusta perder soldados –

-Te entiendo- le dijo él.

-¿Qué paso con la jefe de artillería Williams? –

-La subimos a bordo y he pedido su traslado –

-Me parece bien, es una buena profesional –

-Viniendo de ti me lo creo –

-Shepard no te voy a mentir, las cosas pintan mal – le empezó a contar Anderson- Nihlus muerto, la baliza destruida y los Geth nos invade. El Consejo pide respuestas.

-No tengo nada que ocultar – dijo Alexa indignada – hice mi trabajo tan bien como pude, contando que alguien metió la pata.

-Sé que estas frustrada pero nadie podía prever que los Geth salieran del velo – le dijo – ya sabes que apoyare tu informe y a ti por supuesto. Para mi eres una heroína. Pero te quería hablar del otro turiano…Saren.

-Los Geth le seguían –

-Saren es un espectro, uno de los mejores, una verdadera leyenda…-hizo una pausa – pero si colabora con los Geth…quiere decir que se ha vuelto un renegado. Eso lo convierte en un verdadero peligro…además tiene un odio desmesurado hacia los humanos.

-No fue a Eden Prime para atacar una colonia humana, fue tras la baliza –

-Tienes razón si Saren se ha aliado con los Geth, no sé por qué ni como, pero seguro que tiene que ver con esa baliza – le dijo Anderson – ¿viste algo antes que se auto destruyera?

-Como le he dicho a la doctora, vi sintéticos atacando a una especie orgánica – le conto Alexa – pero todo esta confuso y borroso. Pero parecía una advertencia.

-Debemos informa de esto al consejo –

-¿Y qué les vamos a decir? ¿Qué tuve una pesadilla? –

-No sabemos qué clase de información contenía la baliza – le conto - ¿planos de una arma de destrucción masiva? ¿Alguna tecnología perdida? Fuera lo que fuera Saren lo consiguió.

Shepard lo miro con preocupación, nadie la tomaría enserio.

-Shepard conozco a Saren, cree que los humanos somos una plaga, ¡esto ha sido un acto de guerra! –

-Entonces encontrare una forma de detenerlo –

-Esa es la Shepard que yo conozco – dijo Anderson con una sonrisa – ahora vete a ducharte y a comer algo. Cuando termines informa a Joker que se dirija hacia la Ciudadela.

Anderson salió de la badia medica, dejando a Alexa con sus pensamientos. Si realmente la información de la baliza era una advertencia de guerra entonces lo tenían muy crudo…


	16. La Ciudadela

**Capítulo 16: La Ciudadela.**

Cuando Alexa iba a salir de la badia médica se topó con la Dra. Chakwas.

-El teniente Alenko no se ha separado de ti durante más de 12 horas – le dijo con un susurró.

-¿Cómo dice Dra.? – pregunto Alexa.

-Yo nada Comandante – le dijo mientras se ponía a revisar informes médicos con una sonrisa.

Alexa salió hacia el comedor de la tripulación y vio a Kaidan.

-Alenko – dijo - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Alexa intentaba ser lo más profesional que podía con él, no quería liar más las cosas de lo que ya estaban.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar Comandante –

-Siento mucho lo de Jenkins – se disculpó Alexa.

-Perderle a él ya ha sido muy duro para la tripulación – le conto Kaidan – por suerte no te hemos perdido a ti también.

Para Kaidan había sido muy duro ver morir a Jenkins, no estaba acostumbrado a perder compañeros, pero perderla a ella hubiera sido insoportable.

-Si hubiera estado más atenta – se recrimino.

-No fue culpa tuya – la intento tranquilizar Kaidan – fue simplemente mala suerte.

Alexa le sonrió levemente.

-Ha sido un viaje movidito, nuestra primera misión termina con un espectro matando a otro, que locura – dijo Kaidan – al consejo no va a gustarle nada y seguramente lo aprovecharan para sacarle más concesiones a la Alianza.

Alexa pensaba exactamente como Kaidan aunque era algo más drástica, la misión había sido un completo desastre.

-Al…digo Comandante ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? –

-Eso ya es una pregunta teniente –

-Bueno…ya – tartamudeo – ¿es cierto que nos dirigimos a la ciudadela?

-Si el Capitán quiere informar en persona sobre lo que has sucedido ahí abajo – le respondió ella.

-No será plato de buen gusto –

-Alenko ¿qué diablos sucedió ahí abajo con tus bióticos? – Pregunto Shepard claramente enfadada – nunca te había visto utilizarlos a ese nivel.

-Bueno yo…yo…-Kaidan estaba nervioso sabía que en algún momento tendría contarle lo de Salto Cero pero todavía no estaba preparado – lo siento mucho Comandante no volverá a ocurrir.

-Cuando estemos en la ciudadela quiero hablar contigo – le dijo rotundamente – ahora puedes retirarte.

Kaidan se retiró tal y como ella le había ordenado, pero sabía perfectamente que era una conversación que no podía dejar tirada para siempre.

-Comandante me alegro mucho de que este bien – dijo Ashley cuando Alexa se dirigía al puente.

-Gracias, Jefa – le respondió – el Capitán me ha notificado que te han trasladado a la nave.

-Sí, siento que si Jenkins estuviera vivo yo no estaría aquí – dijo afligida.

-Eres una soldado muy buena Williams – le dijo Alexa – tu sitio está aquí no te quepa la menor duda, ahora si me disculpas tengo que hablar con Joker.

Alexa se dirigió a la cabina del piloto y la tripulación pareció alegrarse de que se hubiera recuperado.

-Muy oportuna comandante – él dijo Joker cuando ella entro en la cabina – justo ahora me dirigía a la Ciudadela a ver en que se invierten los impuestos de los contribuyentes.

Joker puso rumbo a la Ciudadela y en cuanto salimos del relé de masa, la enorme estación espacial apareció delante de nosotros flotando en medio de la nebulosa. Alexa había visto estaciones espaciales enormes a lo largo de su vida pero nada comparado con aquello. Cualquiera de los brazos de esa superestacion podía competir con las metrópolis más grandes de la tierra.

-Fíjate en el tamaño de esa nave- dijo Ashley entusiasmada.

- La Ascensión, la nave insignia de la flota de la ciudadela – le aclaro Kaidan.

-El tamaño no importa – dijo Joker claramente ofendido.

-¿Por qué estás tan susceptible? Joker- se burló Ash.

-Solo digo que también se necesita potencia de fuego – replico él.

-¡Mira ese monstruo! – Le señalo Ash a Joker – Su batería principal podría hacer trizas cualquier nave de la Alianza.

-Entonces me alegro de que estén de nuestro lado – les dijo Kaidan, intentando mitigar la discusión.

-Control de la Ciudadela – dijo Joker por radio – aquí SSV Normandía pidiendo permiso para aterrizar.

-Normandía, espere autorización – dijo el controlador aéreo – Autorización concedida, puede comenzar la aproximación. Transfiriendo a un operador de la Alianza.

Joker se dirigió al muelle acordado.

-Recibido, control – dijo Joker – Normandía cambio y corto.

Anderson decidió llevarse a Shepard y al equipo que había estado en Eden Prime a ver al embajador Udina, el Capitán no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto para el Consejo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del embajador, este ya estaba teniendo una holo-conferencia con el Consejo.

-¡Esto es el colmo! – Gritaba - ¡El consejo ya hubiera actuado si una colonia Turiana hubiera sido atacada por los Geth!

Alexa creía que era una discusión que no se podía ganar chillando ya que el Consejo tenía a la Alianza pillada por los huevos.

-Embajador, los Turianos no levantan colonias al borde del sistema Terminus – le recrimino la consejera Salariana.

-La humanidad concia los riesgos de internarse en el Través – añadió la consejera Asari.

-¿Qué hay de Saren? – Pregunto el embajador – No podéis negar que es un espectro renegado ¡Exijo que se haga algo al respecto!

-Embajador no eres nadie para venir pidiendo exigencias al consejo – dijo el consejero Turiano claramente molesto por la demanda de Udina.

-La seguridad de la ciudadela está investigando tus cargos en contra de Saren – dijo la consejera Asari – En la audiencia hablaremos sobre lo que se descubra no antes.

El consejo cortó la comunicación y Udina se acercó a nosotros.

-Capitán Anderson, veo que has traído a la mitad de tu tripulación – dijo el embajador con claro desprecio.

A Alexa no le gustaba ese hombre, tenía algo que hacía que no se fiara de él.

-Solo a los miembros del equipo de tierra que estuvo en Eden Prime – le respondió Anderson – Por si querías preguntarles algo.

-Tengo los informes de la misión, supongo que son preciosos – dijo otra vez con desprecio - ¿no es así?

-Así es – dijo Anderson - parece que has convencido al Consejo para que nos conceda una audiencia.

-No les ha gustado nada que se acuse a Saren, su mejor espectro, de traición-

-Saren es un peligro para toda colonia humana – dijo Alexa claramente ofendida los comentarios del embajador – tenemos que detenerlo, el consejo tiene que escucharnos.

-¡Calma comandante! – Le recrimino Udina – ya has hecho más que suficiente para que peligre tu candidatura a los espectros.

Alexa puso cara de pocos amigos, ese hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba estar en primera fila.

-La misión de Eden Prime era una oportunidad para demostrar que sabes hacer bien el trabajo ¡pero termina con Nihlus muerto y la baliza totalmente destruida!

-Fue culpa de Saren no de Shepard – intervino Anderson.

-Entonces será mejor que C-seg descubra pruebas de la traición de Saren – le respondió Udina – de lo contrario el Consejo usara esto para dejarte fuera de la candidatura.

A ese hombre solo le importaba eso, no las vidas humanas que se habían perdido en el ataque.

-Ven conmigo Capitán, antes de la audiencia tengo un par de cosas que comentarte – le ordeno en embajador.

-Shepard estáis de permiso hasta que se os llame – dijo Anderson mientras se iba con Udina.

Tan punto se cerró la puerta del despacho…

-Por eso odio a los políticos – dijo Ash – podríamos aprovechar y comprar alguna cosa en los distritos.

Kaidan y Alexa estuvieron de acuerdo con Ash y se fueron a los distritos a ver si encontraban alguna adquisición que valiera la pena.

Cuando llegaron a los distritos los tres se quedaron embobados mirando por la ventana los enormes brazos de la estación espacial.

-Que sitio más grande – dijo Kaidan.

-¿Esa es tu opinión profesional LT? – pregunto Ash.

-Esto no es una estación, es una ciudad – dijo Shepard.

-Debe haber millones de personas aquí – dijo Kaidan- debe ser casi imposible controlar quien entra y quién sale.

-Esto deja a Salto Cero a la altura del betún – dijo Ash.

-Salto Cero es grande pero esta estación la supera con creces – le respondió Kaidan.

-El consejo representa muchas más razas que las que creía – les dijo Shepard – no me extraña que tengan tanto cuidado con los recién llegados.

-Debe ser difícil hacer colaborar a todas estas culturas – le respondió Kaidan.

-O puede que no les gusten los humanos simplemente – dijo Ash.

-¿Por qué no vamos a gustarles? – Pregunto Alexa – tenemos océanos, mujeres hermosas, esa emoción llamada amor, según los videos antiguos, tenemos todo lo que ellos buscan…

-Dicho de esa manera no hay razón para que no les gustes…-Kaidan se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho tan punto las palabras salieron de su boca- ….quiero decir nosotros, la humanidad señora.

-No tienes mucha experiencia en permisos en tierra ¿verdad teniente? – pregunto Ash con malicia.

Alexa se ruborizo, Ash no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban las palabras de Kaidan pero ella sí...

-Ok ríete cuanto quieras Jefa, aprecio la opinión Alenko – dijo Shepard – pero ahora estamos de servicio.

-Oh…entendido señora – dijo Kaidan.

-Comandante me gustaría hacer unas compras para mis hermanas aprovechando que estoy en la ciudadela – dijo Ash – permiso para irme.

-Puedes irte Williams, pero atenta al comunicador – le respondió Shepard.

Ash se fue dejando a Kaidan y a Alexa solos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un café? – pregunto Alexa rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

-Como quiera señora… - le respondió Kaidan.

-Kaidan ahora no está Ash, podemos hablar como amigos ¿por favor? – le pregunto ella.

Kaidan asintió con la cabeza y se fueron a una cafetería humana que había en la zona.

-Kaidan ese desliz en el mirador…- empezó a decir Alexa.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención de verdad se me escapo –

-Lo sé – dijo enterrando su cara entre sus manos – no creía que me costara mantener tanto la profesionalidad.

Kaidan la miro atentamente, el tampoco creía que la fina ralla que había entre el filtreo y la confraternización fuera tan delgada y tan fácil de cruzar. Había demasiada historia entre los dos.

-Kaidan ¿porque nunca has usado tus bióticos como en Eden Prime? – Pregunto Alexa – note tu explosión y no fue nada comparado con lo que había notado con anterioridad.

Alexa conocía muy bien el aura, por así decirlo, de la energía oscura de Kaidan.

-Yo…yo…uff…no es algo de lo que me guste hablar – confeso él.

-Kaidan nos conocemos des de hace muchos años y nos conocemos en el terreno personal – le dijo ella – creo que me puedes contar eso que te avergüenza.

Kaidan se quedó pensativo un rato, meditando cual podría ser la mejor manera de contarle que él era un monstruo, que había matado solamente con sus bióticos…

-¿Te acuerdas de que te conté que había estado en Salto Cero?- pregunto Kaidan.

Alexa asintió con la cabeza.

-A ver cómo te cuento yo esto…-

Alexa le cogió la mano un breve momento, era lo máximo que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias.

-Cuando estuve en el campamento cerebral, así lo llamábamos después de solo un par de días de haber llegado a la estación –

-Si recuerdo que Jordan lo llamo así –

-Como estábamos solos en medio del espacio los amigos eran la única familia que teníamos – dijo Kaidan – se formó un grupo alrededor de una chica llamada Rahna Polatli, su familia era de Turquía y eran bastante importantes.

-¿Espera has dicho Rahna Polatli? – pregunto Alexa sorprendida.

-Si ¿Por qué? –

-Ella fue la que me hizo esto – señalando la cicatriz en su mejilla.

-Lo siento Shepard – se disculpó Kaidan – supongo que en esa época no era así. Todos amábamos a Rahna.

-¿Estabas enamorado de ella? – pregunto Alexa.

-Podría decirse que si –

Alexa puso mala cara, sabía que Kaidan tenía que tener un pasado, pero verlo enamorado de esa loca…

-Alexa, la Alianza la cago la mar de bien con el Salto Cero –

-¿Qué ocurrió? –

-Nosotros no teníamos expertos en biótica así que Contrataron al Comandante Vyrnnus, para darnos lecciones –

-¿Turiano? ¿No hubiera sido mejor una experta Asari? –

-Contratar a una Asari hubiera significado pasar por la ciudadela y hacer parecer la humanidad débil –

-¿Débil? ¡Pero si costo años relacionar el elemento cero con la biótica! – dijo Shepard.

-La cuestión es que Vyrnnus, era un tipo duro o eras un superhombre o un mierda con el – le conto Kaidan – siempre solía decir "yo servía en el acorazado que mato a tu padre", yo le intente decir que mi padre estaba retirado y que vivía en la tierra, así que la tomo conmigo.

-Vaya carbón –

-Un día Rahna cogió un vaso de agua con las manos, en vez de atraerlo con el poder biótico, ella solo quería beber sin que le sangrara la nariz –

-A mí me entrenaron unas amigas Asari de mi abuelo, no recuerdo nada parecido a esto-

-Vyrnnus se enfadó y le rompió el brazo a Rahna, yo me levante sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer , solo…solo que tenía que hacer algo – le conto Kaidan – y luego lo vi, un cuchillo militar pegado a mi garganta y a Vyrnnus chillándome que nos tenían que haber bombardeado hasta dejarnos en la edad de piedra.

-Menudo bastardo ¿Qué hiciste? –

-Le pegue una patada biótica, casi con la misma fuerza que puedo ejercer ahora, a los 17 años eso es mucho poder –

-¿Lo mataste? –

Kaidan se pasó la mano por la cara, ahora venía el momento que tanto había temido des de que la conoció, ahora lo vería como un monstruo y se alejaría de él.

-Sí, le rompí el cuello, si lo hubieran llevado a la badia médica de inmediato lo hubieran salvado –

-Así que tú eras el muchacho por el cual cerraron Salto Cero –

Kaidan asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso con Rahna? –

-Rahna amaba a todo el mundo, le aterrorizaba Vyrnnus pero cuando yo lo mate para protegerla me empezó a mirar del mismo modo y dejamos de hablarnos –

-Kaidan…-

-Se lo que me vas a decir que soy un monstruo y por qué te he engañado todos estos años –

-No…no es eso lo que iba a decir – le respondió ella – ha tenido que ser muy duro para ti todo este tiempo ¿Pero por qué no me lo contaste antes? hubiera intentando ayudarte a superarlo.

-Shepard no sirves tanto tiempo como yo sin superarlo de alguna manera, solo que yo temía tu reacción cuando te lo contara –

-¿Mi reacción? – pregunto Alexa sorprendida.

-Que me verías igual que me veía Rahna cuando mate a Vyrnnus, como un monstruo –

-Kaidan yo nunca podría verte de esa forma, ya lo sabes, eres una persona maravillosa Alenko y que nadie se atreva a decir lo contrario –

Kaidan sonrió.

-Deja de culparte por lo que hiciste y no te mortifiques pensando que cambiaría mi opinión sobre ti –

-Shepard – dijo Anderson por el comunicador – reuniros con nosotros en la torre de la ciudadela inmediatamente.

-Si señor ahora nos dirigimos hacia ahí – le respondió Shepard- Williams ya has oído.

-Sí, señora – le respondió por radio.

-Vamos Kaidan – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ahora tenían que enfrentarse al Consejo, en breves instantes sabrían si Saren seria condenado o por lo contrario saldría impune poniendo en jaque a toda la humanidad….


	17. Dura es la ley, pero es ley

**Capítulo 17: Dura es la ley, pero es la ley.**

_Dura lex, sed lex - __originaria del __Derecho romano_

Cuando llegaron a la Torre de la Ciudadela, el edificio más importante de la estación espacial, sede del Consejo, se encontraron dos Turianos discutiendo sobre la implicación de Saren.

-¡Saren esconde algo! – Dijo uno de ellos, claramente miembro del C-seg – Dame más tiempo, dale largas.

-¿Dale largas al Consejo? – Respondió el otro -¡No seas ridículo! Tu investigación ha terminado, Garrus.

-Comandante Shepard – le saludo – Soy Garrus Vakarian. Era el oficial asignado a la investigación del C-seg sobre Saren.

-¿El otro Turiano era tu superior? – pregunto Shepard.

-Sí, el no cree que Saren este metido en nada sucio – le confeso – yo opino todo lo contrario, pero como has podido oír me han apartado del caso.

-¿Has descubierto algo que pueda ayudarnos contra él? –

-Saren es un Espectro, casi todas sus misiones son clasificadas, así que no he podido descubrir nada tangible – dijo Garrus con disgusto.

Shepard lo miro con atención claramente tenía ganas de ayudar y estaba frustrado por haber sido apartado del caso.

-Pero sé que está metido en algo sucio, como decís los humanos, es una corazonada –

-Comandante, creo que el Consejo está listo para recibirnos – interrumpió Kaidan.

-Buena suerte Shepard – dijo Garrus – puede que a ti te escuchen.

Cuando subieron las escaleras hacia donde se reunía en consejo Anderson ya estaba esperándolos.

-La audiencia ya ha empezado – dijo Anderson – vamos.

En la sala del consejo se podía ver a los tres consejeros posicionados en una especie de pedestal, demostrando así su autoridad y al lado de ellos una proyección holográfica de Saren, a Shepard le rechinó al verlo.

-El ataque Geth es una cuestión preocupante – dijo la consejera Asari – pero no hay pruebas que indiquen que Saren está relacionado con él.

-El C-seg no ha encontrado ninguna prueba que apoye tu acusación – añadió el consejero Turiano.

-¡Un testigo lo vio matar a Nihlus a sangre fría! – dijo el embajador claramente descontento de cómo iba la reunión.

-Ya hemos leído los informes de Eden Prime – dijo la consejera Salariana – el testimonio de un estibador traumatizado, no nos parece concluyente.

-Esas acusaciones me ofenden – dijo Saren – Nihlus era un camarada espectro y un amigo.

-¡Eso hizo más sencillo que lo sorprendieras! – dijo Anderson indignado.

-Capitán Anderson – dijo Saren con desdén – parece que siempre estas involucrado cuando la humanidad lanza falsas acusaciones sobre mí. Y esta debe ser tu protegida. La Comandante Shepard, que permitió que la baliza fuera destruida.

-La misión de Eden Prime era alto secreto – dijo Alexa - ¡La única manera que tuvieras conocimiento sobre la baliza, es que estuvieras ahí!

-Ahora que Nihlus ha caído, sus archivos son míos – le respondió Saren – he leído los informes sobre Eden Prime, no estoy nada impresionado.

A Alexa le entraban ganas de pegarle un tiro entremedio de los ojos, a ver si luego se reía tanto.

-¿Pero qué se puede esperar de una humana? – dijo Saren con claro asco.

-Saren odia a la humanidad – le respondió Alexa – ¡Por eso ataco Eden Prime!

-Tu especie debe aprender cuál es su lugar, Shepard – dijo Saren – no estáis preparados para uniros al consejo ¡y mucho menos para uniros a los espectros!

-¡Te matare la próxima vez que nos crucemos! – Le amenazó Shepard - cuenta con ello.

Anderson la miro con miedo, nunca había visto Alexa amenazar a alguien de esa manera…

-¡No tiene derecho a decir eso! – Interrumpió Udina - ¡No es decisión suya!

-La admisión de Shepard a los espectros, no es el tema a tratar en esta reunión – dijo la Consejera Asari a Saren.

-Esta reunión no tiene sentido – se quejó Saren – los humanos están haciéndome perder mi tiempo y el del Consejo.

-Saren se esconde detrás de su posición de espectro – dijo Alexa – debéis abrir los ojos.

-Aún queda un asunto importante – dijo Anderson intentando cortar la discusión que iba en aumento – la visión de la Comandante Shepard. Quizá fuera provocada por la baliza.

-¿Ahora aceptamos sueños como pruebas? – Pregunto Saren con desdén - ¿Cómo puedo defenderme esto?

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el consejero Turiano – las pruebas se tienen que basar en hechos, no en fantasías.

-Comandante Shepard ¿tiene algo más que añadir? – pregunto la Consejera Salariana.

-Ya habéis tomado vuestra decisión – respondió Alexa claramente descontenta – no voy a gastar mi aliento.

-El consejo no ha encontrado pruebas tangibles que relacionen a Saren con los Geth – dijo la Consejera Asari- Embajador tu solicitud que sea expulsado de los espectros queda denegada. Esta audiencia queda concluida.

Cuando salieron de la sala del consejo el embajador Udina se acercó a ellos claramente descontento.

-Capitán Anderson, ha sido un error traerte a la reunión – le dijo – Saren y tú tenéis demasiada historia en común. Hace que el consejo cuestione nuestros motivos.

-Conozco a Saren – le replico el Capitán – Se ha unido a los Geth con un solo propósito, destruir el mundo de los hombres. Nuestras colonias están en peligro, cada mundo de controlamos está amenazado ni siquiera la Tierra está segura.

-Tendremos que encargarnos de Saren nosotros mismos – dijo Alexa.

-Como espectro es virtualmente intocable – dijo Udina – tenemos que encontrar algo que lo ponga en evidencia.

-¿Qué pasa con Garrus, el investigador del C-seg? – Dijo Kaidan – estaba discutiendo con el ejecutor.

-Le estaba pidiendo más tiempo para encontrar pruebas contra Saren – añadió Ash.

-¿Alguna idea de donde podemos encontrarlo?- pregunto Alexa.

-Tengo un contacto en el C-seg – dijo Udina – Se llama Harkin, él os puede indicar dónde encontrarlo.

-Lo despidieron el mes pasado por beber en acto de servicio – dijo Anderson – no voy perder mi tiempo con ese desgraciado.

-No lo vas a perder – le replico Udina- Shepard se encargara de todo esto, no quiero que tu historia con Saren pueda enturbiar las pruebas que podamos encontrar.

-No puedes apartar al Capitán de la investigación – se quejó Alexa.

-El embajador tiene razón – le respondió Anderson – debo apartarme.

-Capitán reúnete conmigo más tarde en mi oficina – le dijo Udina mientras se iba – ahora tengo que atender ciertos asuntos.

-Harkin seguramente podrás encontrarlo en el Antro Chora, borracho – le dijo Anderson a Alexa – es un local de mala muerte que se encuentra en los niveles inferiores de los distritos.

-Quizá podamos encontrar pruebas en otro lugar – dijo Alexa.

-Deberías hablar con Barla Von, en el distrito financiero – le sugirió Anderson – se dice que es un agente del Corredor Sombrío.

-¿El corredor sombrío? – pregunto Ash.

-Es un traficante de información – le respondió Anderson – vende secretos al mejor precio. Quizá sepa algo de Saren pero la información no será barata.

-Sera mejor que me ponga a ello Anderson – dijo Alexa.

-Buena suerte Shepard – le dijo Anderson – si necesitas algo mas estaré en la oficina del embajador.

Alexa miro a Kaidan y Ash.

-Creo que lo mejor sería encontrar a Garrus – les dijo a sus compañeros – y como último recurso ir hablar con el agente del corredor sombrío.

-Yo no me fiaría de ese agente – dijo Ash – demasiados negocios sucios.

-¿Entonces nos dirigimos a los distritos señora? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Si, a ver que nos dice ese borracho – le respondió Alexa.

Alexa sabía perfectamente que si no encontraban esas pruebas, todas las almas perdidas de Eden Prime quedarían vagando por el universo esperando justicia y la mayor de las justicias para todos los caídos era ver la cabeza de Saren en una bandeja de plata…


	18. La fortuna sonríe a los osados

**Capítulo 18: La fortuna sonríe a los osados.**

_Audentes fortuna iuvat – Publio Virgilio Marón._

Shepard cogió un rapi-trans junto con su pequeño escuadrón y se dirigieron al Antro Chora. Pero Shepard no entendía como solo bajar del coche ya los estaban disparando.

-Son hombres de Saren – dijo Kaidan.

-Parece que las paredes tienen oídos – dijo Ash – no había nadie más cuando decidimos venir aquí.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado de no revelar futuras informaciones – dijo Shepard – no me quiero encontrar una emboscada en cada esquina.

El Antro Chora era tal y como Shepard se había imaginado, oscuro y lleno de mujeres semidesnudas meneando el culo.

-Aquí estamos a millones de km de la Tierra y nos encontramos un bar lleno de mujeres semidesnudas meneando el culo – dijo Ash.

-Realmente no sé si hemos evolucionado mucho – le respondió Alexa.

-Ahora entiendo por qué este sitio es tan popular, menudas vistas – dijo Kaidan.

Alexa le hecho una mirada furtiva.

-Teniente vuelve a meter tu lengua babeante en la boca que estas mojando el suelo – le dijo Ash claramente mosqueada por el comentario.

-¿Qué quieres decir que no vienen aquí por la comida? – pregunto Kaidan intentando cambiar de tema.

Alexa resoplo y empezó a escudriñar el loca en busca de Harkin, al final lo encontró empinando el codo y mirando lascivamente la estríper que había encima de la barra.

-Atrás Wrex, Puño nos ha dicho que acabemos contigo si se te ocurre aparecer por aquí – le dijo un Krogan a otro.

-¿A que estáis esperando? – Le respondió – estoy justo aquí delante. Es la única oportunidad que tendrá puño de atraparme. Si fuera listo la aprovecharía.

-Olvídalo Wrex él no va a salir – le dijo el gorila – fin de la discusión.

-Esta historia no ha hecho más que empezar -

Al irse el Krogan se fijó en Shepard que se había quedado escuchando la conversación.

-Humanos, salid de mi camino – les dijo al pasar por su lado – no tengo nada en contra de vosotros.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kaidan.

-¿Quién sabe? – Pregunto Ash – pero será mejor que no nos veamos envueltos.

Después de la escena presenciada Shepard se dirigió inmediatamente hablar con Harkin, se les empezaba a echar el tiempo encima y cuanto más tardaran a encontrar pruebas contra Saren más posibilidades tenían de que otra colonia humana fuera atacada.

-¡Eh! Cariño ¿buscas diversión? – pregunto Harkin a Alexa mirándola de arriba abajo – Porque ese uniforme que llevas te queda como un guante en el cuerpazo que tienes.

Kaidan puso mala cara ante el comentario de ese desgraciado y empezaba a notar su energía oscura fluctuando por sus puños cerrados, Alexa noto el estallido de Kaidan y le dirigió una mirada.

-¿Por qué no pones tu bonito culo más cerca del bueno de Harkin? – Le dijo mientras se relamía los labios de anticipación – tomate una copa a ver si nos conocemos mejor.

-Antes me bebería una copa de ácido después de masticar una cuchilla de afeitar – le respondió ella.

Kaidan se rio, recordando la conversación que habían tenido con Jordan cuando todavía estaban en la academia, Alexa era capaz de enviar ese desgraciado a la otra punta del bar con un pequeño movimiento biótico. Alexa sonrió al notar que la energía oscura de Kaidan empezaba a disiparse.

-¿Es que quieres herir mis sentimientos? – Le pregunto ese bastardo – después de 20 años en C-seg me han llamado de todo, creo que tendrás que esforzarte un poco más, princesa.

-Déjate de gilipolladas- le dijo Alexa rotundamente – estoy buscando a un oficial del C-seg llamado Garrus.

-¿Garrus? – Pregunto con una carcajada – tú debes ser de la tripulación del capitán Anderson, ¿todavía intenta acabar con Saren?

Harkin miro a Alexa con detenimiento y luego sonrió.

-Si se dónde está Garrus, pero antes tendrás que decirme si tu capitán ya te ha contado su pequeño secreto –

-Dime donde esta Garrus o esto se pondrá muy feo para ti –

Kaidan veía que Alexa empezaba a perder la paciencia, algo no muy bueno para ese carbón que podría acabar siendo una mancha en la pared de ese tugurio.

-Todo está relacionado ¿No lo ves? –Harkin sonrió con malicia – El capitán fue el primer candidato humano para ingresar en los espectro, apuesto que no lo sabias…no claro que no, fue todo muy secreto y la razón por la cual era así, es porque la cago.

Alexa continuo con su máscara de frio soldado, pero por dentro las preguntas se arremolinaban de mala manera.

-Lo echaron por que la cago en su misión – le conto Harkin – el culpo a Saren decía que el Turiano le había tendido una trampa.

-¿Qué salió mal? – pregunto Alexa.

-Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a él, nunca me entere de los detalles – le conto – parece una tragedia clásica…la caída de un héroe.

-Tu dime solo donde esta Garrus –

-Lo último que se es que estaba a punto de irse de la oficina del C-seg en dirección a la clínica que lleva la Dra. Michel al otro lado de los distritos, puede que todavía lo pilles-

Alexa se dio la vuelta dejando a ese bastardo con la palabra en la boca, esperaba no encontrárselo otra vez o le partiría la cara.

-Vamos a ver si encontramos a Garrus, inmediatamente a la clínica de la Dra. – le dijo Shepard a sus compañeros.

La clínica de la Dra. No estaba demasiado lejos al entrar en ella oyeron los sollozos de una mujer.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie, lo juro – dijo la voz femenina.

-Eso ha sido muy inteligente doctora – dijo otra voz.

-Ahora si Garrus pasa por aquí sigue siendo tan lista, mantén la boca cerrada o…-

El matón se interrumpió al ver la incursión de Shepard y su escuadrón con las armas en la mano. Garrus aprovecho para meter un balazo en medio de la sien al gorila que había cogido a la doctora como rehén, la escaramuza no fue nada que cuatro tiradores experimentados no pudieran solventar.

-Shepard has llegado a tiempo – dijo Garrus emocionado – tu distracción me ha permitido un tiro limpio a ese carbón.

-Le podías haber dado al rehén – se indignó Alexa.

-Lo tenía calculado pero…Dra. Michel ¿Está usted bien? – pregunto Garrus.

La Dra. Asintió con la cabeza estaba claro que estaba más asustada que herida.

-¿Por qué te amenazaban? ¿Para quién trabajan? – pregunto Alexa.

-Trabajan para puño, no querían que le hablara a Garrus sobre la Quariana – les conto la Dra.

-¿Qué Quariana? –

-Hace unos días una Quariana vino a mi oficina – empezó a contar la Dra.- Le habían disparado, no me dijo quién pero estaba claramente asustada y creo que alguien la perseguía. Me pregunto por el corredor sombrío quería intercambiar información por un sitio seguro donde esconderse.

Todos escuchaban con atención, si esta Quariana estaba huyendo y pedía asilo por entregar una información, esa información tenía que ser muy valiosa.

-¿Qué paso? –

-Le puse en contacto con Puño, es un agente del corredor sombrío –

-Ya no – interrumpió Garrus – ahora trabaja para Saren y al Corredor no le ha hecho demasiada gracia –

-Saren le ha tenido que hacer una buena oferta – dijo la Dra.- nadie sería tan tonto como para traicionar al Corredor Sombrío.

-La Quariana debe tener algo que quiere Saren – dijo Garrus – algo por lo que vale la pena enemistarse con el Corredor Sombrío.

-Puede que sea alguna prueba que nos permita demostrar que es un traidor –dijo Alexa – ¿la Quariana dijo algo sobre Saren o los Geth?

-La información con la que iba a negociar tenía relación con los Geth – dijo la Dra.

A Shepard se le iluminaron los ojos, con aquellas pruebas en su poder el Consejo no tendría más remedio que escucharles.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla! – dijo Alexa.

-Vamos a mi oficina del C-seg, dijo Garrus ahí podemos revisar las cámaras de seguridad –

-Eso sería muy lento – se quejó Ash.

-Shepard esto no me concierne pero…-dijo Garrus – quiero acabar con Saren tanto como tú, me gustaría unirme a tu equipo.

-Bienvenido a bordo, Garrus – dijo Alexa tendiéndole la mano.

Garrus se la estrecho convencido que entre los dos podrían acabar con el carbón de Saren.

-No somos los únicos que vamos tras Puño – le conto Garrus – El corredor sombrío ha contratado a un caza-recompensas Krogan, Wrex, Para que se lo cargue.

-Si – dijo Ash – lo hemos visto en el bar.

-Los Krogan son unos bastardos muy duros – dijo Alexa – podría ser de ayuda.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba en la academia del C-seg – dijo Garrus.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Puño lo denuncio por amenazas así que el C-seg se lo llevo para una charla – le conto Garrus – si nos damos prisa todavía podemos encontrarlo ahí.

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas del C-seg, Wrex estaba ahí discutiendo con unos oficiales del C-seg.

-Los testigos afirman que estabas amenazando a Puño en su bar – dijo el oficial – aléjate de él.

-Yo no recibo ordenes de ti – respondió el Krogan.

-Wrex, es la única vez que te voy avisar-

-Deberías avisar a Puño, voy a matarlo – dijo el Krogan con determinación.

-¿Quieres que te arreste? –

-Quiero ver como lo intentas –

El Krogan poso los ojos en Alexa y se dirige a ella.

-¿Te conozco humana? – pregunto.

-Me llamo Shepard y ando detrás de puño – le respondió – creo que nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente.

-¿Shepard? ¿Comandante Shepard? – Pregunto – he oído hablar de ti.

Alexa asintió con la cabeza, a esas alturas de su carrera dudaba que alguien no supiera quien era.

-Shepard los dos somos guerreros – dijo Wrex – te respeto por eso pero voy a matar a Puño.

-Puño sabe lo que tramas – dijo Garrus.

-Garrus tiene razón, deja que me encargue yo de esto – dijo Alexa – Puño no se esperara que yo vaya a por él.

Wrex asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto no me gusta pero tú tienes más oportunidades que yo para acabar con ese bastardo – dijo Wrex – mi gente tiene un dicho "busca al enemigo de tu enemigo y tendrás un amigo"

-Me alegra que lo veas de ese modo, porque no nos esperas en nuestra nave – le dijo Alexa – nosotros también tenemos un dicho parecido.

Kaidan se sorprendió con la oferta de Alexa a Wrex, un Krogan en una nave de la Alianza, no estaba seguro que al Capitán le gustara…

-Ash acompáñalo, por favor –

-¿Estas segura de esto Comandante? – pregunto Ash.

-Ash, no cuestiones mis órdenes – le replico Alexa.

Ash saludo y llevó a Wrex a la nave donde este esperaría a que Shepard acabara con Puño por él.

En el Antro Chora descubrieron que Puño había concertado una reunión de la Quariana con los que ella pensaba que eran agentes del Corredor Sombrío, pero en realidad eran agentes de Saren.

Kaidan y Garrus no entendían como Shepard había dejado ir a Puño a lo que ella les había contestado que el Corredor Sombrío ya se encargaría de él, la pesadilla de tener que huir toda su vida sería peor la cualquier prisión.

Llegaron hasta la Quariana justo a tiempo, los hombres de Saren no pudieron hacerle nada para alivio de Alexa.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Shepard a la Quariana - ¿Te han herido?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-¡Puño me ha traicionado! – se quejó- ¡Sabia que no podía confiar en el!

-Tranquila ahora ya estas a salvo –

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto.

-Me llamo Shepard, soy miembro de la Alianza - le respondió Alexa – creemos que tienes información vital para desenmascarar a Saren. Si nos la facilitas podemos protegerte.

-Vayamos a un lugar más seguro y te entregare las evidencias que me pides- dijo la Quariana – como pago por salvarme la vida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Alexa con una sonrisa.

-Tali' Zora nar Rayya – respondió ella.

Kaidan siempre le había fascinado la forma en que la gente confía inmediatamente en Alexa, ella mostraba siempre una seguridad en sí misma que hacía que la gente se acercara a ella como atraídas en un campo de atracción.

-Ven con nosotros Tali – le dijo Shepard.

Shepard estaba segura que aquellas pruebas serían suficientes para el Consejo o al menos eso quería creer mientras se dirigían al despacho del embajador…


	19. De la soberbia

**Capítulo 19: De la soberbia toma el inicio toda perdición.**

_A superbia initium sumpsit omnis perditio – Tobías 4,14_

Shepard y los demás se dirigieron al presídium para encontrarse con el embajador Udina.

-Shepard no me pones nada fácil mi trabajo – dijo el embajador cuando entraron en su despacho - ¿Tiroteos en los distritos? ¿Un asalto al antro Chora? ¿Sabes cuant…?

Cuando Udina se dio la vuelta para mirar a Shepard se quedo sin habla…

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto - ¿Una Quariana? ¿Shepard que pretendes…?

-Ella es Tali 'Zora, tiene información que nos ayudara a desenmascarar a Saren delante del consejo – dijo Shepard – pero claro te lo hubiera podido explicar tan punto entre por la puerta si no te me hubieras tirado a la garganta.

Anderson estaba seguro que Udina ya se arrepentia de haber elegido a Shepard para presentarla como candidato a espectro, ella nunca bailaría a su son, siempre haría lo que ella creiera mejor para su misión, fueran cuales fueran las consequencias.

-Lo siento Comandante, todo este asunto de Saren me tiene muy nervioso – se disculpo Udina – quizá podríamos empezar de nuevo ¿Señorita Tali? No vemos muchos Quarianos por la ciudadela, ¿que le ha impulsado a dejar la Flotilla?

-Estaba realizando mi pelegrinaje, nuestro rito de madurez – les conto Tali.

-Es la primera vez que oigo algo asi – dijo Alexa.

-Es una tradición de mi gente – le respondió Tali – Cuando se llega a la madurez, dejamos las naves de nuestros padres y a nuestra gente. Entonces recorremos las estrellas, solos y solo regresamos a la Flotilla cuando hemos descubierto algo de valor, asi demostramos que somos dignos de pertenecer a la comunidad.

-¿Qué clase de evidencias contra Saren encontraste durante tu pelegrinacion? – pregunto Shepard.

-Empeze a oir rumores mientras estaba de viaje – empezó a contar Tali – Nunca se habían aventurado mas alla del velo, al menos no des de que exiliaron a mi gente, asi que me pico la curiosidad. Segui a una patrulla Geth hasta un mundo inexplorado, ahí espere que uno se separara del grupo lo neutralize y le quite su nucleo de memoria.

-Yo creía que los Geth se autodestruían cuando morían – dijo Anderson.

-¿Qué descubriste? – pregunto Alexa.

-Consegui recuperar algunos archivos de sonido, por desgracia lo demás se borro –

Tali activo su omni-herramienta dejándonos escuchar los archivos que había recuperado del Geth.

-Eden Prime ha sido un éxito- decía Saren en la gravacion – la baliza nos ha acercado un paso mas al Conducto.

-¡Esa es la prueba que demuestra que estuvo implicado en el ataque! – dijo Anderson.

-¿Alguien tiene la menor idea de que es el "Conducto" que mencionaba Saren? – pregunto Alexa.

-Sea lo que sea tiene que tener relación con la baliza – dijo Anderson – puede que sea algún tipo de tecnología Proteana…incluso puede que un arma.

-Saren no trabaja solo – interrumpio Tali volviendo activar su omni-herramienta.

-Y tambien nos acerca al retorno de los "Segadores" – dijo una voz femenina desconocida.

-No reconozco esa voz – dijo Udina.

-Los segadores, yo he oído ese nombre – dijo Alexa.

-Según el nucleo de memoria del Geth – dijo Tali – los segadores son maquinas hiperabanzadas que existieron hace 50000 años.

-La misma época en la cual desaparecieron los proteanos – dijo Kaidan.

-Los Geth creen que ellos son la causa de la existincion de los proteanos y que luego desaparecieron –

-Eso suena muy poco creible – dijo Udina exeptico.

-La…la vison de Eden Prime…ahora entiendo su significado – dijo Alexa – vi a los segadores exterminando a los Proteanos.

-Los Geth adoran a los segadores como si fueran Dioses – le conto Tali – creen que Saren es capaç de traerlos con vida.

-Al consejo le va encantar esto – dijo Udina sarcásticamente.

-Los segadores son una amenaza para toda raza de la galaxia – dijo Shepard – el consejo debe saberlo.

-Ahora mismo no importa si creen o no en los segadores – interrumpio Anderson – los archivos de sonido demuestran que Saren es un traidor y eso ya es un avance.

-El Capitan tiene razón – dijo Udina – el consejo tiene que tener conocimiento de esto inmediatamente.

-¿Qué hacemos con Tali'Zora? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Comandante viste de lo que soy capaz en el callejón – dijo Tali – déjame unirme a ti.

-Pensaba que estabas realizando tu rito de madurez – dijo Alexa asegurándose que era lo que realmente quería.

-El pelegrinage prueba que somos capaces de sacrificarnos por un bien mayor – les conto Tali - ¿Qué dirían de mi si ahora doy la espalda a todo esto?

-Entonces bienvenida a bordo, Tali – dijo Alexa tendiéndole la mano – ahora deverias ir con el Embajador y con el Capitan para enseñarles las pruebas al consejo, nosotros nos reuniremos contigo ahí.

Tali se fue con el embajador y el capitán hacia la Torre de la Ciudadela.

-El consejo no podrá negar las pruebas que tenemos contra Saren – dijo Garrus.

-Esperemos que no cuestionen nuestra implicación – dijo Kaidan.

-Esta apunto de cerrarse el telon, vamos a ver como acaba la comedia – dijo Alexa mientras salía del despacho del embajador dirección a la Torre de la Ciudadela.

Ahora la pelota estaba en el tejado del consejo, Shepard esperaba que fueran capaces de ver mas alla de sus narices y reconocer que Saren y los Geth eran un peligro para toda la comunidad galáctica.


	20. Espectro

**Capítulo 20: Espectro.**

Ahí estaban otra vez, en la maldita torre de la ciudadela, Alexa tenía la sensación de que cada vez que estaban ahí las cosas iban de mal en peor…

-Shepard, Udina está presentando las pruebas ante el consejo – dijo Anderson que los estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras.

Cuando Alexa subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta la sala del consejo Tali ya estaba reproduciendo los archivos de voz que había recuperado del Geth, donde se podía oír a Saren jactándose del éxito de la masacre de Eden Prime. La cara de la Consejera Asari era un poema cuando escucho la voz femenina que acompañaba a Saren, seguramente ella sabía quién era.

-Queríais pruebas – dijo el Embajador – pues aquí las tenéis.

-Estas pruebas son irrefutables – dijo el Consejero Turiano claramente descontento – Saren perderá su estatus de Espectro y se hará todo lo posible para capturarlo y que pague por los crímenes que ha comentado.

-He reconocido la otra voz – añadió la Consejera Asari – es la Matriarca Benezia.

-¿Quién es esa Matriarca? - pregunto Alexa.

- Las matriarcas son Asaris que han llegado al final de sus vidas, son muy poderosas – le conto la consejera – Sirven de guías y mentoras para mi pueblo, son reverenciadas por su sabiduría y experiencia.

-La clase sobre la cultura Asari está muy bien pero todavía no habéis respondido a mi pregunta – se quejó Shepard.

-La Matriarca Benezia es una poderosa biótica y tiene multitud de seguidores- le aclaro la consejera Asari – será una gran aliada para Saren.

-Yo estoy más interesada en los Segadores ¿Qué sabemos de ellos? – pregunto la consejera Salariana.

-Solo lo que hemos extraído de la memoria del Geth – dijo Anderson – según ellos eran una antigua raza de máquinas muy avanzadas que elimino de la faz de la galaxia a los proteanos y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Los Geth creen que son una especie de dioses – dijo Shepard – y creen que Saren será capaz de traerlos de vuelta.

-Creemos que el conducto es la clave para su retorno – aclaro Anderson – Saren lo está buscando por eso ataco Eden Prime, para obtener la información de la baliza que recuperamos ahí.

-¿Tenemos alguna idea de lo que puede ser el "Conducto"? – pregunto la Consejera Salariana.

- Todavía no – le respondió Alexa – pero no escatimaremos esfuerzos para descubrir que es.

-¿Os estáis escuchando? – Pregunto el Consejero Turiano enfadado – ¿que Saren quiere de vuelta a unas supuestas maquinas que arrasaron toda vida orgánica en la galaxia? Imposible. Además ¿Dónde fueron los Segadores? ¿Por qué no hemos encontrado nunca pruebas de su existencia? Si fueran reales… ¡Hubiéramos encontrado algo!

El consejero Turiano estaba claramente en contra de creer en la amenazada que podían suponer un retorno de los Segadores.

-Intente avisaros sobre Saren y no quisisteis ver la verdad – dijo Alexa indignada – No volváis a cometer el mismo error.

-Esto es diferente – intervino la consejera Asari – nos has demostrado que Saren es un traidor al consejo pero no sabemos por qué busca el conducto y para que usa los Geth.

Esta gente realmente era gilipollas, pensó Alexa, no sabrían ver el peligro aunque este les diera una bofetada.

-Los Segadores son claramente un ardid, comandante – dijo la consejera Salariana – una mentira para ocultar el verdadero motivo detrás de todo esto.

-Hace 50.000 años los segadores acabaron con toda civilización de la galaxia – dijo Alexa – si Saren encuentra el conducto volverá a ocurrir.

-Saren es un agente renegado – dijo el consejero turiano- el consejo le ha arrebatado su posición ya no dispone de los privilegios y recursos de ser un Espectro.

-¡Esto no es suficiente! – Dijo el embajador exasperado – sabéis que se esconde en el Través, enviar a la flota.

-La flota no puede perseguir a un solo hombre- dijo la consejera Salariana.

-La flota de la ciudadela aseguraría la zona – respondió el embajador – evitaría que más colonias fueran atacadas.

-¡O podría significar la guerra con los sistemas Terminus! – Dijo rotundamente el Consejero Turiano - ¡Nos veremos envueltos en una confrontación galáctica por una docena de colonias humanas!

A Alexa le rechinaban los dientes, que coño se creía el Consejero Turiano…

-¡Cada vez que la humanidad os pide ayuda os negáis!- dijo Alexa.

Anderson conocía bien la pasión de Alexa y entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, solo oír a esos políticos cacarear sobre lo que harían o no le ponía de los nervios.

-Shepard está en lo cierto – dijo Udina – estoy harto de este consejo de obsesión antihu…

-¡Embajador! – Interrumpió la Consejera Asari – puede que haya otra solución que no requiera las flotas.

-¡No! – Dijo el consejero turiano – la humanidad no está preparada para unirse a los espectros.

-Yo creo que sería la mejor solución – le respondió Alexa – el embajador conseguiría su representante en los espectro y el consejo no tendría que enviar a las flotas, todo el mundo contento feliz y a comer perdices…

-Shepard…- dijo Anderson poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué? - susurro Alexa – tu hubieras dicho lo mismo.

Anderson le sonrió, esa maldita niña lo conocía demasiado bien.

Los Consejeros se miraron unos a otros intentando debatir si aceptaban la oferta o no.

-Comandante Shepard – dijo la consejera Asari – un paso al frente.

Alexa avanzo dejando atrás a sus compañeros para presentarse directamente ante el Consejo, la noticia causó un gran revuelto en la gente que estaba reunida y todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que ahí iba a pasar.

-El Consejo ha decidido que se otorguen todos los privilegios y poderes de la rama de Tácticas Especiales y Reconocimiento de la Ciudadela – dijo la Consejera Asari.

-Los Espectros no se entrenan, se escogen – dijo la Consejera Salariana – son individuos forjados en el fuego del servicio y la batalla. Son sus acciones las que les sirven para ascender.

-Los espectros son un ideal un símbolo – dijo la Consejera Asari – Son la mano derecha del consejo instrumentos de su voluntad. Encarnan el valor, la determinación y la confianza.

-Los espectros tienen que soportar una gran carga – dijo el consejero Turiano – son protectores de la paz galáctica. Su primera y única línea de defensa y por ello deben defender a toda costa la seguridad de la galaxia.

-Eres la primera humana que ingresa en los Espectros – dijo la consejera Asari – es un gran logro para ti y la humanidad.

-Me siento honrada – dijo Alexa acotando la cabeza en señal de respecto.

-Tu primera misión, será seguir el rastro de Saren atravesó del Través – dijo la consejera Asari – es un fugitivo de la justicia así que tienes plenos poderes para hacer lo necesario para capturarlo o eliminarlo.

-Lo encontraré – respondió Shepard rotundamente.

A Kaidan le fascinaba la determinación de Alexa, le ponían una meta y ella nunca se quejaba si el camino para llegar era arduo o peligroso.

-Se levanta la sesión del Consejo – dijo la consejera Asari antes de retirarse.

-Muchas felicidades comandante – le dijo Anderson tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo Udina interrumpiéndolos- necesitaras una nave, tripulación, suministros…Anderson ven conmigo necesito tu ayuda para organizarlo todo, supongo que tardaremos un par de días.

-Alexa estáis fuera de servicio hasta entonces – dijo Anderson con una sonrisa – aprovecha para celebrarlo no todos los días lo nombran a uno primer espectro humano.

Udina y Anderson se fueron, Alexa miro a sus compañeros realmente ¿tenía ganas de celebrarlo? Solo pensar que Saren ya les llevaba ventaja se le quitaban las ganas de cualquier fiesta.

-Pensé que el embajador estaría más agradecido – dijo Tali.

-Ni siquiera te ha dado las gracias – dijo Garrus.

-¿Qué esperabais de un político? – Les respondió Alexa con una sonrisa – preparaos para salir en un par de días, como ahora sois parte de mi tripulación hay un fondo de gastos, comprad mejoras para vuestra armadura y sobretodo encargar comida dextro.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto Tali sorprendida.

-Si –

-Comandante esto se tiene que celebrar – dijo Kaidan con una sonrisa.

-No sé si tengo muchas ganas Alenko –

-Vamos Shepard es un gran honor y lo que se nos viene encima….más vale que disfrutemos un poco antes de adentrarnos en el infierno…- dijo Garrus.

-Está bien – dijo Alexa levantando las manos – me rindo…esta noche saldremos todos a cenar.

Puede que aquella noche fuera la última noche que pudieran celebrar algo en mucho tiempo así que ¿por qué no hacerlo?


	21. Celebración y pesadillas

**Capítulo 21: Celebración y pesadillas.**

El antro Chora fue el lugar de reunión para Alexa y sus compañeros. A Ash no le parecía muy bien que Shepard hubiera incluido a tantos alienígenas en su pelotón y no tardó en hacérselo saber.

-Comandante – dijo – crees que es sensato meter tanto alíen en un prototipo de la Alianza.

-Ash ¿tienes por norma cuestionar cada decisión de tus superiores o solo es conmigo? – pregunto Alexa mientras se sentaban en uno de los sofás para empezar a pedir bebidas.

-Lo siento comandante – se disculpo

-No lo sientas Ash, me gusta que digas lo que piensas solo que preferiría que si tienes algo que decir me lo dijeras en privado y no que me cayera como una bomba en medio de una reunión –

Pidieron un montón de bebidas.

-Los vasos rojos son dextro – les dijo la camarera Asari mientras serbia las bebidas.

Kaidan se sentó al lado de Shepard, con la música tan alta era una gran oportunidad de estar cerca de ella y hablar sin que la demás gente se enterara sin levantar sospechas sobre ambos.

-Shepard – le susurró al oído.

Alexa sintió como su piel se estremecía.

-¿Si Kaidan? –

Kaidan le dedico una sonrisa tan punto ella pregunto.

-Se supone que debemos ser profesionales, pero me cuesta mucho apartarte –

Alexa entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, tenemos que tener una cita real – le dijo Alexa.

-Me parece bien, creo que es algo que no hemos hecho nunca – le susurró al oído.

-Deja de hacer eso – le recrimino Alexa – me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa comandante? –

Alexa le dedico una mirada inquisitiva.

-Creo que ya hemos bebido demasiado – dijo Alexa dejando la copa en la mesa- no quiero hacer nada de lo que mañana nos podamos arrepentir.

Todos estuvieron bebiendo hasta altas horas de la mañana, Wrex casi fue vencido por Alexa en un concurso de beber chupitos y se mofo de ello durante unas cuantas horas. La verdad es que fue una noche bastante desestresante para todos ellos.

Ash se fue antes que todo el mundo a dormir no se sentía cómoda alrededor de tanto alienígena.

Los últimos días al acecho de pruebas habían sido agotadores para todos ellos y viendo lo que les venía encima que mejor manera para recargar las pilas para estar al cien por cien para la misión.

Alexa dio a cada miembro de la tripulación lo estipulado para comprar el material que fuera necesario y les ordeno reunirse con ella al día siguiente a las 1500 en el muelle de la Alianza.

Kaidan y Alexa se despidieron de sus nuevos compañeros para dirigirse a las habitaciones que la Alianza les había alquilado en la ciudadela cuando a medio camino Kaidan tuvo que dótense, estar tanto rato en aquel antro con la música a toda pastilla sumado a la ingesta de alcohol le estaba causando una migraña de narices.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Alexa preocupada.

Kaidan negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en Shepard para no caer redondo al suelo.

-Llamare un rapi-trans – dijo ella sosteniéndolo.

El transporte los llevo rápidamente a las habitaciones alquiladas. Alexa llevó a Kaidan hasta su cama y rebusco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar la jeringa con el calmante.

-Esto te calmara el dolor – le dijo mientras le inyectaba la solución calmante.

-¿Puedes quedarte? – pregunto el con un susurró.

-Kaidan no sé si debería –

-Por favor –

Alexa quito las botas a Kaidan y el uniforme dejándolo solamente con los calzoncillos y la camiseta y lo tapo con las mantas. Luego ella se quitó las botas y se tumbó encima de la cama al lado de Kaidan.

Alexa empezó a masajearle la cabeza, como tantas veces había hecho a lo largo del año que habían estado juntos en la academia, cuando tenía un ataque de migraña. Al cabo de varios minutos se quedó dormido y Alexa intento hacer lo mismo.

Cuando el sueño llego a por ella no fue placido como antaño, sino que las visiones que la baliza le había mostrado se arremolinaban en sus sueños una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente Kaidan se despertó con un sobresalto. La cama se movía violentamente y levitaba a medio metro del suelo en un campo biótico. Se miró a sí mismo y vio que era imposible que él hubiera causado aquel estropicio y luego la vio a ella.

Alexa estaba envuelta en un aura azulada, con la musculatura tensa y cubierta de sudor, la expresión de su cara mostraba dolor.

-Alexa…Alexa despierta – le dijo Kaidan sacudiéndole el brazo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- grito mientras le daba una sacudida biótica que lo enviaba a la otra punta de la habitación impactando contra la pared.

La cama impacto contra el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo.

El ataque había sido tan fuerte y repentino que Kaidan no había tenido tiempo de activar sus propios bióticos y ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Cuando Alexa se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Kaidan tropezando a cada paso con las botas y los cojines que había en suelo.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto asustada – lo siento…lo siento mucho Kaidan.

-Estoy bien, pero seguro que me saldrá un cardenal – dijo Kaidan mientras se levantaba del suelo - ¿tu estas bien?

Kaidan le acaricio la mejilla, la cara de Alexa mostraba preocupación.

-Tu pesadilla tenía que ser espeluznante, tenías los bióticos totalmente fuera de control- le conto Kaidan.

Alexa se sentó en la cama y enterró la cara entre sus manos, si le hubiera hecho daño a Kaidan con sus bióticos fuera de control nunca se lo habría perdonado.

-Era…era la visón de la baliza otra vez –

Kaidan se sentó a su lado y le dio un abrazo.

-Siento que tuvieras que apartarme de ahí, esas pesadillas son por mi culpa-

-Kaidan no fue tu culpa ya te lo dije – le recrimino Alexa – la culpa es de Saren de nadie más.

-Todo va a salir bien –

Arreglaron como pudieron entre los dos la habitación, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron a ver si podían encontrar algún amplificador para ambos.

-Shep – dijo Kaidan mirando una serie de armaduras – creo que esta seria genial para ti.

Alexa se acercó a ver lo que Kaidan le estaba mostrando.

-Esta armadura tiene integrados varios amplificadores bióticos específicos para vanguardistas – le conto Kaidan – ayudan a generar explosiones bióticas mientras das los saltos.

-Podría estar bien – dijo Alexa mientras miraba el precio – envíela a la Normandía por favor.

Kaidan sonrió le gustaba ser de ayuda sobre todo si una armadura en condiciones podía ayudarla en medio de una escaramuza.

-Toma esto es para ti – le dijo Shepard a Kaidan mientras le daba un paquete.

-Dios Shepard es una Logical 7 acaban de salir al mercado –

-Feliz cumpleaños, aunque sea atrasado –

-No deberías haberlo hecho –

-Acéptala Alenko o tirare de grado para que te la quedes –

-Si te pones así…-

-Ya sabes que yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas pero un compañero N7 me la recomendó – le dijo Alexa – me dijo que está bastante bien equilibrada y que la recarga de escudos es rápida.

-Así es, me viene fenomenal – le dijo Kaidan sonrojándose – gracias.

-Vamos, ya es hora de volver a la nave –

Kaidan y Alexa se dirigieron al muelle donde estaba estacionada la Normandía, ahora empezaba la misión real y ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que había de venir…


	22. Deber

**Capítulo 22: Deber.**

Cuando Alexa llego al muelle donde estaba atracada la Normandía el Capitán Anderson y el embajador Udina ya los estaban esperando.

-Shepard tengo noticias estupendas – dijo el embajador – El capitán Anderson deja su cargo como oficial al mando de la Normandía, ahora la nave es tuya.

-Es rápida y silenciosa – dijo Anderson con una mirada melancolía, Alexa supo enseguida que esa no había sido su idea – conoces a la tripulación. Es una nave perfecta para un espectro. Cuídala

-¿Se supone que eso es una buena noticia? – Dijo Alexa – Anderson esto no es justo, es tu nave.

-Necitas tu propia nave – le respondió Anderson con tono tranquilizador – Un espectro no debe responder ante nadie, excepto ante el Consejo. Además ya era hora que yo lo dejara.

-Capitán permiso para hablar con franqueza – dijo Alexa.

-Concedido – le respondió Anderson preparándose para el choque del temperamento de ella.

-Esto es una mierda, con todos los respetos – dijo Alexa – esto es una maniobra política ni más ni menos, Anderson eres un héroe mereces algo que mejor que esto.

-Alexa calma – Anderson siempre había sabido frenar el temperamento de Shepard, pero agradecida el apoyo incondicional que ella le estaba mostrando – no dejaría a nadie más que a ti el puesto de oficial al mando de la Normandía.

-Capitán se claro conmigo, creo que me lo debes –

-Hace 20 años yo estuve en tu misma posición – le conto Anderson –

-¿Fue en esa misión donde conociste a Saren? –

-Si – dijo Anderson con pesar – en esa misión que compartí con Saren, falle y revocaron mi selección, no es algo de lo que este orgulloso. Es una historia bastante larga te la contare en otro momento.

-Capitán puedes contar conmigo – le dijo Alexa – no te defraudare, cogeré a ese maldito carbón.

Anderson sonrió, había visto como la muchacha que salió de la academia de la Alianza se había convertido en un una N7 y el primer espectro humano. Y que le partiera un rayo si no se sentía orgulloso. Para el Shepard era la hija que nunca tuvo.

-No intentes buscar a Saren – dijo Anderson – es una pérdida de tiempo, concéntrate en encontrar el Conducto y lo encontraras a él.

-Hemos recibido informes sobre la presencia de geth en el sistema de Feros, justo antes de perder las comunicaciones con la colonia – le conto el embajador – y ahora también hay avistamientos en Noveria.

-Los Segadores son la amenaza real – se quejó Alexa.

-Estoy en este tema de acuerdo con el consejo - dijo Udina – no sabemos si realmente existen.

-Pero si existen…- dijo Anderson – el conducto es la clave para contenerlos. Debemos detener a Saren para impedir el retorno de los Segadores y la única manera es encontrando el conducto.

-Cuenta con ello Anderson – dijo Alexa con firmeza.

-Tenemos una pista mas – interrumpió Udina – La matriarca Benezia tiene una hija. La Dra. Liara T'soni es una científica experta en los proteanos. No sabemos si ella está involucrada pero no sería mala idea ir en su búsqueda.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? – pregunto Alexa.

-Está en una excavación en el sistema Artemisa Tau, en uno de los mundos inexplorados – dijo Udina.

-Empezare por ahí – dijo Alexa – si no está involucrada puede ayudarnos y si lo está más vale quitarla de nuestro camino cuanto antes mejor.

-Es tu decisión comandante – dijo Anderson – ahora no respondes ante nosotros.

-Pero ten en cuenta que tus actos representan a toda la humanidad – dijo Udina – así que si causas problemas tendré yo que solucionarlos.

-Bueno para eso te pagan ¿no? – le respondió Shepard.

La cara de Udina era un poema Anderson tubo que contener la risa, a Alexa no le gustaban nada los políticos y no escatimaba esfuerzos para demostrárselo.

-No era la respuesta que hubiera preferido – se quejó Anderson

-Pero tranquilo tendré cuidado – añadió ella- sin presión…

-Tengo una reunión que atender – dijo Udina dirigiéndose al ascensor – el capitán resolverá cualquier duda que puedas tener.

-Anderson lo siento mucho - dijo Alexa cuando Udina ya se había ido.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada- le respondió el –ahora ve haz tu trabajo y haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

-Si Capitán – dijo Alexa saludándole.

Alexa subió a la Normandía y su tripulación ya estaba lista para partir, pero aunque se sentía como si estuviera robándole la nave a Anderson, no iba a fallar, cogiera a ese hijo de puta de Saren y le entregaría su cabeza en bandeja de plata al Consejo. Vengaría lo que le hizo a Anderson y a la gente de Eden Prime.

Después de la descontaminación se fue a la sala de armas y se quitó la armadura dejándola en su taquilla para cuando la volviera a necesitar. Luego subió al puente y se dirigió a la cabina del piloto donde Joker la estaba esperando.

-Me he enterado lo que le ha pasado al Capitán Anderson – dijo Joker – Ha sido derrotado por un puñado de burócratas después de sobrevivir a cientos de batallas, es indignante…pero ten cuidado si esta misión sale mal, necesitaran otro chivo expiatorio.

-Esto no me gusta – le confeso Alexa – parece que le estoy robando la nave…

-Puedes contar con toda la tripulación, estamos contigo al 100%- dijo Joker – si quieres decirles algo a la tripulación tienes en comunicador abierto.

-Aquí la Comandante Shepard – dijo Alexa por el intercomunicador – tenemos ordenes, encontrar a Saren antes de que el encuentre el Conducto, todas las especies de la galaxia cuentan con nosotros…Si Saren consigue el Conducto antes que nosotros los Segadores volaran y será una amenazada para toda civilización galáctica…nosotros somos los únicos que podemos detenerlo y os prometo una cosa…Vamos a encontrar a ese hijo de perra y le haremos pagar por sus crímenes

-Buen discurso comándate – dijo Joker – el capitán Anderson estaría orgulloso.

-Él lo ha sacrificado todo para darme esta oportunidad no podemos fallar – dijo Alexa mientras se dirigía al puente.

La misión real había empezado y detener a Saren era la prioridad número uno, pero para encontrarlo tendría que seguir las pistas que había dejado a su paso. Por eso Alexa ordeno a Joker poner rumbo a Artemisa Tau para encontrar a la Dra. T'soni y quitarle de las manos a Saren lo que podría llegar a ser un activo muy valioso…


	23. Therum

**Capítulo 23: Therum.**

Alexa

Tan punto salieron de la órbita de la ciudadela Alexa ordeno a Joker que pusieran rumbo al cumulo Artemisa Tau, era un sistema con varios planetas así que tan punto llegaran ahí tendrían que hacer escaneos para ver en cuál de ellos podrían encontrar a la Dra. Liara T'soni.

Mientras estaba en su despacho revisando los informes de Saren que el Consejo había desclasificado para Alexa…

_Hola cariño;_

_El Almirante Hackett nos ha informado sobre lo que ha ocurrido en la ciudadela y luego lo hemos visto en el vid informativo de la Alianza. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi pequeña, siempre has querido ayudar a la gente y servir a la Alianza. Ahora tienes unos medios que en otras circunstancias no tendrías._

_Siento lo de Anderson es un buen amigo para todos nosotros, él te quiere como si fueras de su propia familia y siempre intentara hacer lo mejor para ti aunque suponga que ahora tenga que estar encerrado en un despacho hasta arriba de burocracia. Seguro que ahora mismo estas dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido, no te culpes mi vida, han sido las maniobras políticas las que han propiciado todo esto no tú._

_Tengo que dejarte tengo a tu padre aquí a mi lado, empujando para que le deje escribirte, te quiere mama._

_Hola Alexa soy papa; estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre he sabido que llegarías tan lejos como te lo propusieras, solo un consejo de un padre preocupado, no hagas caso de las intrigas políticas sigue siempre tus instintos y haz lo que creas mejor para la misión._

_Estoy deseando que termines con todo esto del espectro renegado y podamos pasar unos días juntos aquí en Barcelona, he comprado unos nuevos trajes de buceo y tengo ganas de ver cómo van pero si tú no estás aquí no es lo mismo así que los estoy reservando._

_Te quiere, papa._

_Pd: Hackett nos ha dejado leer el informe sobre la baliza, si ya sé que es secreto, pero es lo bueno de que a uno le hayan ascendido a Almirante, solo decirte que creo cada palabra que dijiste y hare todo lo posible para estar preparados._

Alexa sonrió para sí misma, era gratificante que alguien la creyera.

_Papa, mama;_

_Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional, la verdad es que me siento sola y echo de menos alguien con quien desahogarme. _

_Supongo que vosotros también os sentisteis así cuando os ascendieron, por cierto papa felicidades me alegro mucho por ti te lo mereces y seguro que el abuelo está muy orgulloso de ti incluso más que yo._

_Siento ser tan breve pero tengo una ardua tarea entre manos, espero poder enviaros algún mensaje de vez en cuando para informaros de como estoy._

_Os quiere Alexa._

Kaidan.

Kaidan estaba en el comedor de la tripulación, acabando de configurar la omni-herramienta que le había regalado Shepard, era magnifica con ella podría reducir el tiempo de la derivación de cerraduras entre otras cosas, lo cual significaba que tendrían que estar menos tiempo expuestos mientras lo hacían.

Alexa no había cambiado en todos estos años, todavía continuaba implicándose con la gente, ayudándola siempre que era posible y eso hacía que esas personas sintieran una lealtad inquebrantable hacia ella y el también empezaba a sentirlo.

Ahora que estaba solo recordaba la conversación en el café donde le había contado el secreto más oscuro de su pasado y ella no le había juzgado en ningún instante sino todo lo contrario.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba terminar esta misión, Kaidan estaba convencido que ella era lo que más deseaba en la vida y si ella también se sentía así entonces sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Una voz le saco de su ensoñación.

-Alenko ¿me oyes? – le decía Alexa agitando las manos delante de él.

-Si lo siento Comandante – le respondió ruborizándose.

Alexa sonrió y se sentó delante de él ofreciéndole una taza de café.

-Gracias –

-En cuanto encontremos la localización de la Dra. T'soni bajaremos a tierra te quiero en mi equipo teniente –

-Si señora –

-¿Has leído en informe?- le pregunto y Kaidan asintió con la cabeza – necesitare otro biótico conmigo, la Dra. Tiene unas notables habilidades bióticas y si es hostil me vendrán bien tus capacidades.

-¿A quién más piensas llevar con notros? –

-A Garrus – respondió ella – quiero empezar hacer rotaciones y que trabajemos con los aliens que hemos subido a bordo, eso ayudara a la cohesión.

-Podrías llevar a Williams primero, creo que debe acostumbrarse a trabajar con alienígenas, es bastante reacia –

-Lo sé pero ahí abajo necesito alguien que me cubra las espaldas Kaidan – le conto Shepard – y no alguien que cuestione siempre mis órdenes. No me malinterpretes Ash es buena persona y una soldado formidable, pero no le tiene mucho aprecio a la cadena de mando en cuestiones que impliquen alienígenas.

-Yo he visto como hablas con Anderson y a veces te pasas la cadena de mando por el forro – dijo Kaidan con una sonrisa torcida.

-Anderson y yo hemos pasado mucho juntos- le conto Alexa – él ha sido mi mentor y es casi como tener otro padre, él sabe que me quejare o maldeciré todo lo que quiera pero si él dice salta yo preguntare hasta donde, aunque no me guste.

-Comandante hemos llegado al Cumulo Artemisa tau – dijo Joker por los altavoces.

-¿Vienes conmigo Alenko? –

Kaidan asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Alexa hasta el mapa galáctico.

-Aquí hay varios sistemas, tendremos que explorarlos uno a uno – dijo Alexa delante del mapa.

Exploraron tres de los cuatro sistemas que había en el cumulo sin obtener ningún resultado, Alexa se quejaba mentalmente de que ¿por qué siempre estaban en el último lugar donde buscaban?

Entraron en el sistema Knossos y empezaron a escanear los planetas. Al final en el planeta Therum los escáneres revelaron la presencia de ruinas proteanas no muy lejos de una central geotérmica.

-Debe ser ahí – dijo Shepard a Kaidan – prepárate para bajar, Garrus tu también.

Se reunieron en la bodega de carga de la Normandía y Alexa les informo de la situación.

-Joker nos dejara a unos 15 km de nuestro destino, es lo más cerca que puede lanzarnos, así que iremos en Mako –

Kaidan puso mala cara, Mako y Shepard eran dos palabras que no le gustaba juntar en una frase, no es que Alexa fuera una mala conductora pero era una kamikaze, si tenía que lanzarse por un terraplén para acortar camino lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ash se acercó al equipo de tierra con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué no voy contigo Comandante? – pregunto.

-Ash…no empieces- se quejó Alexa – voy hacer rotaciones para que todos aprendamos a trabajar en equipo.

-Pero…-

-Ni pero ni nada Williams – dijo Alexa claramente molesta – ahora vuelve a tus rutinas jefa, es una orden.

Los tres subieron al Mako y Kaidan empezó a rezar para que el terreno fuera placentero…

-¿A qué viene esa cara Kaidan? – pregunto Garrus al verlo de esa manera.

-Tú ponte el cinturón – le sugirió.

-Te estoy oyendo Alenko – le recrimino Shepard.

-Tu póntelo me lo agradecerás – le susurró Kaidan a Garrus.

Garrus se puso el cinturón a sugerencia de Kaidan pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir, hasta que Shepard acelero el Mako con la Normandía a unos 5 km del suelo.

El Mako aterrizo dando un buen golpe y Alexa piso el pedal del acelerador hasta el fondo siguiendo el GPS hasta el punto donde estaban localizadas las ruinas.

Por el camino tuvieron varias escaramuzas con los Geth, lo cual indicaba que iban en buen camino, incluso habían tenido un enfrentamiento con un Coloso que había dejado medio frito al Mako así que tuvieron que continuar a pie.

Cuando llegaron a las ruinas que estaban bajo tierra, eran un laberinto de escaleras y asesores que se adentraban cada vez más en la tierra.

-Es realmente caluroso este planeta – dijo Kaidan.

-Tengo la sensación que voy a derretirme en cualquier momento, incluso con la armadura puesta y los sistemas de refrigeración activados – dijo Alexa.

-Yo la verdad es que estoy muy bien – dijo Garrus – lo que no soportamos los Turianos es el frio, así que si tenemos que ir a un planeta congelado si no es mucho pedir déjame en la nave.

Alexa interpreto el movimiento de las mandíbulas de Garrus como una sonrisa.

-Me estas tomando el pelo ¿no? – pregunto ella intrigada.

-Por supuesto comandante –

Continuaron bajando hasta que vieron una estructura con unos escudos activados y una Asari dentro de la suspendida a medio metro del suelo.

-Hola…- dijo ella con voz débil.

Alexa se acercó con cautela al escudo.

-Gracias a la Diosa – dijo la Asari – creí que nadie vendría a por mí. Esta cosa es un dispositivo de seguridad proteano, no puedo moverme, necesito ayuda.

-Tu madre estaba trabajando con Saren – le dijo Shepard - ¿de qué lado estas tú?

Los ojos de la Asari se abrieron con la sorpresa de la mención de la matriarca.

-¡Yo no estoy del lado de nadie!- le respondió – puede que sea hija de Benezia, pero no me parezco nada a ella, hace años que no hablamos. Así que….por favor no me mezcles con ella.

Alexa siempre había sido bastante buena en lenguaje corporal y creía firmemente que la Dra. T'soni no sabía nada de su madre.

- ¿Cómo podemos liberarte? – le pregunto Alexa.

-Ese panel de ahí – señalo con la mirada – es el dispositivo para conectar o desconectar el campo, pero no sé cómo podréis acceder aquí dentro.

-Tranquila encontrare una forma – le dijo Shepard – te lo prometo.

-Antes de que os vayáis – dijo Liara – hay un Krogan con varios Geth. Han estado probando varias maneras de entrar aquí, creo que vienen a por mí.

Alexa asintió con la cabeza y bajo al nivel inferior, tal y como había dicho Liara se encontraron con un pequeño contingente Geth y un Krogan.

Garrus salvo Alexa de un Geth que se le acercaba por la espalda, el turiano le había acertado en la cabeza, si los geth tenían cabeza, des de más de cien metros.

-Garrus, eres realmente bueno con el rifle de francotirador- dijo Alexa.

-Lo intento Shepard –

A Kaidan no le gustaba nada la familiaridad que estaba tomando ese turiano con Shepard.

Investigando por el lugar encontraron un láser, este tipo de laser se utilizaba para excavación subterránea, lo activaron y abrieron un camino directamente dentro del edificio.

Subieron por una especie de ascensor hasta donde se encontraba retenida la Dra. T'soni.

-¿Cómo…como habéis llegado hasta aquí? – Pregunto al vernos - ¡Creía que no había manera de cruzar la barrera!

-No creo que saber cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí sea una prioridad – se quejó Alexa ante la pregunta – dime que tengo que hacer para liberarte.

-Lo siento no pretendía ser grosera – se lamentó la Asari.

-No has sido grosera, simplemente hay cosas que son más apremiantes –

-Hemos usado el láser minero – le dijo Kaidan.

-Tiene sentido…- dijo Liara – ese panel de mi izquierda sirve para desconectarlo creo.

Alexa apretó los botones del panel que Liara le había señalado e inmediatamente el campo de contención desapareció. Liara ya estaba libre.

-Gracias – dijo Liara.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo salimos de aquí? – pregunto Garrus.

-En el centro de la torre hay un dispositivo que creo que es un ascensor – dijo Liara – debería sacarnos de aquí.

-Espero que no sea otro campo de contención – se quejó Kaidan.

Alexa tuvo que contener la risa puesto que ella también había pensado en eso.

Mientras el ascensor se elevaba…

-Todavía no me puedo creer que los geth vengan a por mí – se quejó Liara - ¿es posible que mi madre tenga algo que ver?

-Saren esta buscado el conducto – dijo Kaidan – supongo que siendo una experta en los proteanos cree que lo ayudaras.

-¿El conducto? – pregunto Liara extrañada – pero yo no…

Entonces una explosión sacudió todo el edificio.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – pregunto Kaidan.

-Estas ruinas no son estables, el láser debe haber provocado un terremoto – dijo Liara – debemos irnos enseguida todo el edificio se está derrumbando.

-Joker – dijo Alexa – localiza mi señal y sácanos de aquí.

-Entendido comandante, he llevado anclas – le respondió Joker- estaré ahí en 8 minutos.

-Muy justo Comandante – dijo Kaidan.

Cuando llegaron al último nivel un Krogan los estaba esperando, quería a Liara a toda costa, pero para su pesar Alexa no estaba dispuesta a colaborar con él. Después del tiroteo el edificio empezó a derrumbarse todavía más rápido, tan punto salieron de las ruinas estas quedaron envueltas en un mar de lava ardiente.

Recuperaron el Mako y salieron de la órbita del planeta. Alexa ordeno al personal de tierra que se cambiara y aseara luego se reunirían en la sala de guerra para poner en común lo que habían averiguado.

-Comandante eso ha estado muy cerca – se quejó Joker por el comunicador cuando Alexa entraba en la sala de guerra – diez segundos más y estaríamos nadando en azufre fundido…La Normandía no está equipada para aterrizar en volcanes en erupción, ya sabes tienen la manía de fundirlo todo y luego no hay quien pilote la nave.

Alexa sonrió, le gustaba mucho el carácter de Joker a veces con sus salidas fuera de todo le recordaba a ella.

-¿Casi morimos ahí afuera y el piloto se pone a contar chistes malos? –

Alexa le hecho una mirada a Liara.

-Joker acaba de salvarnos el culo – le dijo – se ha ganado el derecho a contar un par de chistes malos…

Liara se ruborizo, seguramente no esperaba una reacción como aquella.

-Lo siento Comandante, no tengo mucha experiencia con tu especie – dijo Liara – pero te estoy muy agradecida no solo por sacarme del volcán sino por salvarme de los Geth, seguramente me hubieran matado y llevado con Saren.

-¿Quién nos dice que no eres un agente doble? – se quejó Ash.

-¿Qué quería Saren de ti? – Pregunto Shepard - ¿Sabes algo del conducto?

Kaidan ignoro la salida de tono de Williams.

-Solo que está relacionado con la extinción de los proteanos, me ha pasado los últimos 50 años intentando averiguar que paso-

-¿Han dado algún fruto tus investigaciones? – pregunto Alexa.

-La verdad es que quedan muy pocas ruinas de los proteanos, es como si alguien hubiera intentando borrar de la faz de la galaxia sus restos – les conto Liara – pero tengo la corazonada, después de todos estos años de investigación que no fueron la primera cultura en desaparecer.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Ash – tienes una especie de bola de cristal.

-¡Ash! – grito Shepard.

-Los grandes avances tecnológicos de los proteanos, de los cuales todavía damos uso, la ciudadela, los relés , se basan en la tecnología de esas civilizaciones perdidas – continuo Liara ignorando a Ashley – pero intento descubrir quién los hizo desaparecer.

-Yo sé quién, fueron los Segadores – dijo Alexa.

-¿Los Segadores? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué pruebas tienes? – pregunto Liara.

-Había una baliza en Eden Prime – explico Shepard – gravo a fuego en mi mente una especie de advertencia sobre ellos, pero no está del todo clara todavía intento darle sentido.

-Las balizas estaban diseñadas para transmitir información directamente a la mente del usuario – le explico Liara – no me extraña que los Geth atacaran Eden Prime, tener acceso a una baliza aunque este dañada merece cualquier riesgo. Pero las balizas solo estaban diseñadas para que las usaran los proteanos, la información que te revelo debe ser confusa.

-Las imagines están mezcladas y aunque hay sentido en ellas, es todo muy confuso – dijo Alexa.

-Me asombra que pudieras encontrar algún sentido – dijo Liara – Una mente menos fuerte hubiera quedado destruida en el acto. Debes tener una enorme fuerza de voluntad comandante.

Kaidan concia muy bien la fuerza de voluntad de Alexa, fue su fuerza de voluntad la que hizo conseguir el estatus de N7 de la Alianza, la que la mantuvo en vida durante los bombardeos de Elysium, por la cual había sobrevivido a la baliza de Eden Prime y había conseguido mostrarle al mundo la traición de Saren, la que había hecho que los espectros se fijaran en ella y le concedieran el honor de ser uno de ellos.

-Eso no nos ayudara a encontrar Saren – dijo Kaidan – o el conducto.

-Lo siento tienes razón, es que me ha vencido mi curiosidad científica – se disculpó Liara – no tengo ninguna información que os ayude a encontrar a ambos.

-No se por qué Saren iba detrás de ti pero estarás más segura en la Normandía – le dijo Alexa a Liara.

-Gracias Comandante, no se me ocurre sitio más seguro – dijo Liara – además mi conocimiento sobre los proteanos podría resultarte de ayuda en algún momento.

-Y su biótica también será de gran ayuda en los próximos combates- añadió Wrex.

-Bienvenida a bordo Liara – le dijo tendiéndole la mano – creo que tenemos casi todas las especies no humanas.

Todos menos Ash se rieron ante en comentario de Shepard.

Liara se tambaleo un poco, claramente el esfuerzo de salir de ese volcán en erupción y vete a saber los días que había estado encerrada en ese dispositivo le habían causado mella.

-Vete a la badia médica que la doctora te examine – le ordeno Shepard.

-Creo que solo necesito descansar, pero no es mala idea, gracias comandante – dijo Liara mientras se dirigía a ver a la Dra.

-Los demás retiraos –

-Comandante ¿Quieres que llame al consejo? –

-Ponme con ellos Joker –

El consejo no estaba muy contento con la destrucción de las ruinas proteanas, pero que iba hacer ella para impedirlo contener la lava con las manos, Alexa odiaba a los burócratas cada día mas y más. Tampoco estaban muy convencida sobre la inocencia de Liaran T'soni, pero ella estaba al mando de la Normandía y decidía quien se quedaba o no.

Alexa estaba segura que el consejo no sería de mucha ayuda a lo largo de la misión y que era mucho mejor confiar en su tripulación y que esta confiara en ellos para conseguir llevar a cabo el objetivo que se habían marcado…


End file.
